


Śmierć to jednak nie koniec

by N_Ta02



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aethyta you pervert!, Boo escaper, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kaidan is an asshole, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Ta02/pseuds/N_Ta02
Summary: Mass Effect 2 z perspektywy Mirandy Lawson i komandor Shepard.Najważniejsza zasada Mirandy - nie wiązać się bliżej ze współpracownikami. Jej główny cel to przywrócenie do świata żywych komandor Jane Shepard i nadzorowanie owej inwestycji, nic poza tym. Nic się nie zmieni w czasie trwania ich misji... czyż nie?Cry, fun, realism, kinky Aethyta? Of course! I know, Polish can be difficult (in my country too, sometimes...), but... please, try it ;)





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moja wariacja na temat Mass Effect 2. Istnieją już 22 rozdziały tej historii, w miarę ich dodawania przybędą nowe tagi, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Zapobiegawczo rating podniesiony do M.  
> Pierwszy raz wstawiam coś na tego typu stronę. Jakby co, nie bijcie ;)  
> Jeżeli uważasz, że należy coś poprawić - nie krępuj się, napisz w komentarzu. Udanej lektury ;)

To było... nieoczekiwane.

Miranda pracowała w Cerberusie kilka lat. Połowę tego czasu poświęciła skrytemu studiowaniu osoby, która niedawno stała się jej bezpośrednim przełożonym.

Człowiek Iluzja.

A właściwie Jack Harper - należała do ekskluzywnej garstki osób, które to znały prawdziwe dane osobowe owej ludzkiej persony. Ekscentryk, ale nie do przesadyzmu. Z pozoru realista, który lubił przekraczać granice niemożliwego. Wizjoner, który nie pytał "czy to zrobicie", tylko "kiedy". Twarz pokerowa, znawca charakterów lubujący się w badaniu ludzkich umysłów i naginaniu ich do swoich potrzeb.

Miranda pierwszy raz widziała go wytrąconego z równowagi.

Owszem, na pierwszy rzut oka miał tę samą, zwyczajową pozę, siedział ze spokojem w fotelu, paląc nonszalancko papierosa. Ale ona widziała. Widziała zbyt dużą ilość niedopałków w popielniczce jak na jego gust. Szybko założona koszula, jakby w gorączkowym podnieceniu. I te oczy... błyszczące nienaturalnym, cybernetycznym światłem, pełne utajnionej wściekłości. Coś musiało się stać.

\- Sir? - skinęła na przywitanie głową; ruch ten zdawał się być niezauważony.

\- Straciliśmy ją, Mirando.

Ją? Chyba nie mówił o...

\- Shepard? W jakim sensie "straciliśmy ją"?

Mocny wdech, niemal pół papierosa zamieniło się w popiół. Był zdecydowanie wściekły.

\- Mgławica Omega, system Amada, atmosfera Alchery. Godzinę temu okręt Shepard został nieoczekiwanie zaatakowany przez nieznaną, wrogą jednostkę, której dane właśnie ustalamy.

Papieros zgaszony w popielniczce. Nerwowy, długi łyk złotego trunku ze szklanki obok.

\- Większość załogi ocalała. Na samym początku uważano, że najwyższym stopniem poległym jest nawigator Charles Pressly, zastępca dowódcy. Jednakowoż... ostatnia kapsuła ratunkowa miała powrócić z pilotem i dowódcą, która ruszyła mu na ratunek. Wrócił tylko pilot.

Miranda poczuła zimny dreszcz na plecach. To znaczyło, że...

-Shepard zginęła w wybuchu? - zapytała nerwowo. Na szczęście, Człowiek Iluzja w swoim wzburzeniu zignorował jej nerwowość.

\- Gorzej. Żywcem zaczęła spadać w atmosferę, wyrzucona w przestrzeń kosmiczną po wybuchu. Podobno widziano, jak miała przerwany dopływ tlenu.

O mój Boże... Chociaż widziała wiele w swoim życiu, poczuła niepokój. Dusząca się, rozsadzana ciśnieniem w kosmosie Shepard, która zaczęła palić się żywcem w atmosferze Alchery, miażdżona przez potężne przeciążenia... Straszna śmierć, której nie życzyła najgorszemu wrogowi. No, może z wyjątkiem ojca. Jeśli Shepard miała szczęście, straciła przytomność, jeśli nie...

\- Jaki teraz mamy plan? - wzięła głęboki, uspokajający wdech. Ludzkość właśnie straciła swój największy atut, i to w tak głupi sposób. Pierwsze ludzkie Widmo wysłane przeciwko gethom... Gethom! Śmiech na sali...

\- Należy odzyskać najważniejsze dobro ludzkości, Mirando - Człowiek Iluzja spojrzał na nią, niemal przewiercając ją wzrokiem na wylot. To było przytłaczające. - Jesteśmy najpotężniejszą, ludzką organizacją. Mamy nieograniczone zasoby i wykwalifikowanych pracowników. Ty zaś, Mirando, jesteś naszym najlepszym, najbardziej wszechstronnym specjalistą. Uosobienie inteligencji i perfekcji. Dlatego zadanie to powierzam tobie. Chcę, by komandor Jane Shepard do nas wróciła. Cała, zdrowa i nienaruszona, taka, jak wcześniej.

\- Wróciła?! - to, że była w szoku, było mało powiedziane; to absurd, wbrew nauce! Shepard zginęła, i to w taki sposób, że niemożliwym jest uzyskać jej powrót. - Nie mamy jej ciała, a nawet jeśli je zdobędziemy, to będzie zmasakrowane. Nawet użycie najnowszej technologii nie sprawi, że wróci do świata żywych. To awykonalne nawet dla nas.

\- Nie pytałem o opinię, Mirando. To było polecenie służbowe. Dostaniesz tyle zasobów, ile ci potrzeba, w jednym celu - kolejny, spokojniejszy łyk alkoholu. - Zwróć ludzkości komandor Jane Shepard. Taką, jak przed śmiercią.

 

*

 

Jeszcze parę dni temu Miranda była gotowa wykpić każdego, kto dawał do zrozumienia, że plan Człowieka Iluzji może się udać. To było niewykonalne pod każdym względem, w sferze fizycznej, psychicznej, emocjonalnej... Jack Harper nie wyglądał ani na nieprzekonanego, ani na zbyt pewnego swojej decyzji. On po prostu żądał. Shepard ma ożyć? Ma. A jak, to już zostawiam tobie, Mirando Lawson.

Owszem, uwielbiała wyzwania. Właśnie to było w jej pracy najpiękniejsze - dostawała z góry określony cel i nieograniczone środki, w zamian z reguły miała dokonać niemożliwego. Kredyty, wykwalifikowani specjaliści, technologie, zasoby... Nie znała słowa ograniczenie. Dzięki wrodzonemu geniuszowi wystarczał jej maksymalnie tydzień czasu, urozmaicany niekiedy butelką półsłodkiego wina i spokojnymi tonami muzyki klasycznej. Po tym okresie mogła wstępnie przedstawić plan działania przy danym projekcie. Ale to...

Hm...

Nie bez powodu ostrzegano ich początkowy zespół badawczy, by wcześniej nie spożywali posiłku. Jeden z asystentów, Wilson, który widział wiele makabrycznych widoków po prostu zwymiotował jako pierwszy. Inny współpracownik bardzo szybko i niedyskretnie wybiegł do toalety. Ona sama z trudem powstrzymała mdłości, patrząc na COŚ w kapsule na podwyższeniu.

Widok był wręcz odrażający, niczym w niskobudżetowych horrorach  pełnych flaków i hektolitrów krwi. Tyle, że to nie był horror, a rzeczywistość. Bezkształtna masa mięsa, krwi, tkanek i stopionego kombinezonu, która ani trochę nie przypominała ciała ludzkiego. Gdyby nie fakt, że szczątki uderzyły w zwały śniegu, to kto wie, czy cokolwiek by odnaleziono. Mimo to, to zawsze coś. Muszą chociaż spróbować zwrócić życie tej nieokreślonej bryle przed nimi. To będzie jeszcze trudniejsze, niż myślała.

Bezwiednie sięgnęła pamięcią do momentu, gdy z doktor T'Soni ustalała warunki zwrotu ciała Shepard. Musiała przed sobą przyznać, że asari zrobiła na niej całkiem pozytywne wrażenie, dlatego też agentka Cerberusa niecodziennie dla siebie starała się być empatyczna i wyrozumiała na miarę swoich możliwości. Nie miała pojęcia, co się działo z towarzyszącym Liarze T'Soni drellem, podobno został schwytany przez swojego poprzedniego pracodawcę. Amator...

Pokiwała głową z niesmakiem, po czym wróciła do oględzin szczątków. Zdała sobie sprawę, że były lepiej zachowane, niż się spodziewała - zapewne zasługa kombinezonu N7, który to martwa komandor miała na sobie. Wstępnie szukając informacji na temat zmarłej Miranda odkryła, że komandor była fanką uzbrojenia Hahne-Kedar, firmy uważanej w całej galaktyce za najlepszą w kwestii tworzenia pancerzy; na chwilę obecną prawdopodobnie tylko ta firma zbrojeniowa mogła zaoferować pancerze zdolne przetrwać w tak ekstremalnych warunkach. Oczywiście, wszystko ma jednak swoje granice, zaś z fizyką nie warto zadzierać.

Ciało niemal wszędzie nadpalone i zgniecione; cud, że Shepard po prostu nie rozerwało na strzępy. Liczne uszkodzenia spowodowane zarówno samym wypadkiem, jak i tym, co działo się potem, chociażby niedokrwieniem i niedotlenieniem tkanek. O dziwo, ocalała część rynsztunku, przykładowo połowa naramiennika... i nieśmiertelnik, który Miranda w chwili słabości uznała za stosowne ofiarować doktor T'Soni. Nigdy nikt nie obdarzył jej tak wdzięcznym uśmiechem, jak wtedy młoda asari.

No i włosy. Brudne, nadpalone, lepkie od krwi i innych płynów ustrojowych, ale długie włosy pięknej, rudej barwy. Miranda widząc je, niemal nietknięte, niczym promień nadziei w mroku rezygnacji, pierwszy raz pomyślała, że może warto spróbować.

Musimy spróbować. Dla dobra ludzkości.

Powoli otarli kapsułę. Czerwień włosów wysypujących się na stół operacyjny nadała kierunek jej motywacji.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idąc za ciosem - kolejna część ;)  
> Chaos, powtórzenia i bałagan w tym rozdziale są celowe - bądź co bądź mamy tutaj traumatyczne momenty, w których człowiek nie myśli racjonalnie... Proszę mi uwierzyć, każde słowo w tej historii jest dokładnie przemyślane, być może niosąc coś ze sobą w przyszłości.  
> Zapraszam do lektury ;)

Najpierw był ból. Potężny, nie do opisania ból, który łamał każdą cząstkę człowieka, deptał silną wolę, miażdżył, dusił, palił... Usypiał.

Syk powietrza, którego ciśnienie i niekontrolowana ucieczka rzucały bezwładnie dookoła, spychając nieubłaganie w stronę najgorszego. Coraz szybszy pęd, od którego wpierw zaczęło robić się niedobrze, potem bolała głowa, krew z nosa, uszu, ust, jednego oka, drugiego, ból rozrywanych narządów, lejących się flaków i wszędzie krew, pełno krwi i palonej skóry, nagie czerwone mięśnie i nie może już oddychać, wizjer zakryty gęstą, jasnoczerwoną krwią i nagle sen, dziwny, powolny, niepowstrzymany sen, który...

Światło.

I już nie czuła nic. Zero bólu, strachu, cierpienia. Tyko ona, dziecko w nielubianej odświętnej sukience, stojąca obok dumnego ojca oraz łóżka matki trzymającej małe zawiniątko w różowym kocyku. Maleńka istotka w końcu otwarła oczy, spoglądając na nią znajomymi zielonymi tęczówkami, które każdego dnia widziała w lustrze i była pewna, że na tej pięknej twarzyczce ujrzała uśmiech skierowany tylko do niej, i poczuła dumę, i chęć opieki, i radość...

Pierwsza dziewczyna. Pierwszy pocałunek, czysty, niewinny i tak niepewny.

Przyjęcie do wojska. Pierwszy mundur, dumne uśmiechy całej rodziny, dziecięca ręka machająca gorączkowo, radosny śmiech.

Śmierć ojca.

Pierwszy zabójczy strzał z karabinu, mózg rozpryskujący się dookoła.

Blitz.

Normandia.

Stojąca obok niej młodsza postać w mundurze wojskowym, rude włosy związane w koński ogon.

Ona, matka, Anderson, doktor Chakwas i jej młodsza kopia na przyjęciu urodzinowym.

Jenkins.

Liara. Tali. Ashley. Wrex. Garrus. Kaidan.

Ashley...

Liara.

Saren.

Anderson.

Obrona Cytadeli. Ocalony Ascension.

Medale. Podziękowania. Sztuczny uśmiech Udiny, dumna rodzina, dumna Karin Chakwas.

Joker z krzykiem uderzający w iluminator kapsuły ratunkowej, jego połamane palce i wystające z dłoni kości, walący z całej siły we właz, który zamknęła.

Słońce powoli wschodzące nad Alcherą, złoty blask mieszający się z czerwienią, coraz bliższe chmury, które...

...

Śmierć.

Mamo, tato, Kate. Kocham was.

 

*

 

Światło. Znowu. I ból, który wrócił, tylko nie to, proszę...

Czuła to coraz mocniej. Ból palący całe ciało, chłód, nieokreślony chemiczny zapach i znowu światło... Boli, otwarła z trudem oczy, łzy były dziwnie lepkie i ciepłe, prawie mdlała z cierpienia, nie może oddychać, co się dzieje, przecież jej już nie ma... Stłumione odgłosy z oddali, dziwny pisk wywołujący migrenę.

\- Mirando, ona się budzi!

Czemu to musi tak boleć, zróbcie coś... Tlen, oddajcie mi tlen, ODDAJCIE MI PIEPRZONY TLEN!

\- Shepard, leż spokojnie.  Jesteś bezpieczna.

Delikatny dotyk na nadgarstku, uczucie miękkiej, ale silnej dłoni niemal z pieszczotą gładzącej jej rękę, rozpuszczone, czarne włosy i oczy... Pełne niespotykanej czułości oczy, którym mogła zaufać, które mogły zobaczyć jej duszę, odgonić cały lęk i niepewność, niebieski punkt zaczepienia w pozbawionej kolorów sali...

Anioł?

Miranda...

Obraz zaczął się zamazywać, ból powoli zanikał. Pierwszy raz od dwóch lat Jane Shepard czuła. Czuła, że jest bezpieczna. I to było dobre uczucie.

 

*

 

Była zła? Nie, to niedopowiedzenie roku. Była wściekła. Cholernie wściekła.

Wilson nie dopilnował danych biochemicznych mózgu Shepard, zapomniał zrobić kompleksowy skan - i przez niedopatrzenie tego durnia  prawie stracili to, nad czym pracowali blisko dwa lata. Brakowało dosłownie paru sekund, by serce leżącej obecnie na łóżku komandor rozsadziło z szoku. Co gorsza, akurat ten moment Shepard wybrała sobie na pobudkę ze śpiączki. Mieli naprawdę mnóstwo szczęścia.

Miranda z ciężkim westchnieniem upiła łyk dopiero co zaparzonej kawy, patrząc w zamyśleniu na blade, śpiące ciało przed nią.

Były w izolowanym, bezpiecznym pomieszczeniu sypialnym, sąsiadującym z kwaterami Mirandy. Duża wygoda - wszelkie poważne zabiegi zostały wykonane, została głównie drobna kosmetyka, jak chociażby wyleczenie blizn i ostatnie poprawki implantów. Brunetka mogła kontynuować pracę papierkową, jednocześnie mając cały czas na oku obiekt jej badań. Bez jej wezwania nikt nie miał tu wstępu - wliczając w to, ku jej satysfakcji, tego prymitywa Wilsona, który prawie wybuchł ze złości. To była czysta przyjemność widzieć wściekłość na jego lisiej twarzy. Życie jest piękne.

A propos życia... Zrobiła to. Dokonała niemożliwego.

Na łóżku leżała ta sama Jane Shepard, jak przed wypadkiem. Jej projekt idealny. Jej magnum opus. Mając chwilę przerwy, agentka Cerberusa zaczęła z zaciekawieniem zabarwionym dumą oglądać dzieło sztuki medycznej naprzeciwko.

Ciało idealne do walki, mocne mięśnie, które potrzebowały chwili regeneracji, delikatnie opalona skóra. Sięgające ramion włosy pięknej, rudej barwy, na które za każdym razem lubiła patrzeć; czasami, w chwilach słabości, pozwalała sobie ukradkiem przeczesywać je palcami, rozkoszując się ich miękką teksturą, uważając przy tym, by niechcący nie otworzyć świeżo zagojone blizny. Oczy, obecnie ukryte pod powiekami, niedawno znowu przeszczepione, bardzo intensywnego, zielonego koloru. Oczy były bardzo kłopotliwe, parę razy doszło w nich do poważnych krwotoków. Na szczęście, problem został usunięty, naczynia krwionośne zapobiegawczo jeszcze bardziej wzmocnione, sam narząd wzroku działał wręcz znakomicie. Mirandę kusiło, by delikatnie uchylić powieki i sprawdzić znowu reakcję na światło, ale nie ma co się spieszyć. Czekała dwa lata, te parę dni jej nie zbawi.

Miranda znowu westchnęła, zatapiając się w lekturze przed sobą, siedząc w fotelu naprzeciwko łóżka Shepard. Miała setki plików z informacjami dotyczącymi komandor - wymiary serca, dokładna barwa tęczówek, pełne badanie krwi, opis Blitzu, zainteresowanie modelarstwem; jej datapad zawierał niemal wszystko na temat kobiety będącej tutaj z nią. Wyłaniający się z tego wszystkiego obraz był bardzo... inspirujący, co sama przed sobą musiała przyznać.

Komandor Jane Shepard była podręcznikowym przykładem lidera, przywódcy, bohatera. Genialny strateg, taktyk myślący nieszablonowo, ale i brawurowo. Żołnierz doskonały, istna bogini wojny, wirtuoz zarówno słowa, jak i karabinu czy omni-ostrza. Wysoce uzdolniony haker. Osoba o wiele bardziej inteligentna, niż starała się to pokazać światu, tego Miranda była pewna. Ciekawe, ile jeszcze tajemnic posiada kobieta przed nią. Znalazła też bardzo ogólnikowe informacje o matce i prawie nic o ojcu, który zmarł tuż po tym, jak wstąpiła do wojska.

I, co tu dużo dodawać - przepiękna kobieta. Seksapil Shepard był niezaprzeczalny. Każdy jej ruch, uśmiech, spojrzenie - wszystko to było nacechowane pewnym szorstkim erotyzmem, miało w sobie cudowną moc przyciągania każdego niczym najsilniejszy magnes. Oficer Cerberusa w skupieniu przeglądała poszczególne filmiki wideo, starając się wyciągnąć z nich jak najwięcej informacji. Zauważyła, że rudowłosa komandor nie zauważała (bądź ignorowała) to, jak oddziaływała na innych. Miała cały czas swój firmowy uśmiech, którym chciała zakomunikować, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Inteligentne spojrzenie, lekkie zmarszczenie brwi, delikatnie zagryziona dolna warga; wszystko to utwierdzało Mirandę w przekonaniu, że komandor Jane Shepard została perfekcyjnie przeanalizowana i odbudowana.

Perfekcyjnie.

Odłożyła pad obok, dopijając resztki kawy. Z zadowoleniem spojrzała na nieprzytomne ciało, nadal nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu. Jane Shepard, ta sama, co wcześniej... ale lepsza.

Liczne wszczepy i ulepszenia sprawiły, że Shepard była wytrzymalsza, silniejsza i miała szybszą regenerację. Ważny był też aspekt wydłużenia życia - tak wartościowa inwestycja musiała być długoterminowa. Pięćset dodatkowych lat to absolutne minimum. Dla laika mogło to się wydawać niemożliwe, ale było wykonalne, ba! To była jedna z łatwiejszych części Projektu Łazarz. Tego typu zabiegi były horrendalnie drogie, ale możliwe, o ile wykonywano je w okresie prenatalnym. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że znanymi jej przypadkami tego typu ingerencji były wyłącznie ona sama i Oriana, za co powinna podziękować ich popapranemu ojcu; nawet Człowiek Iluzja nie mógł fizycznie dokonać tego rodzaju zmian w swoim organizmie. Taka technologia nie była oficjalnie znana i dostępna, ona sama uważała, że w pewnych kwestiach lepiej bez przyczyny nie ingerować w działania matki natury.

W czasie pracy odkryła coś, co na chwilę obecną uznała za konieczne zachować dla siebie - prawdopodobnie radiolatarnia na Horyzoncie w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób zmieniła komandor. Nie była pewna, co ją niepokoiło, tym bardziej, że Shepard była jedyną organiczną istotą poza oszalałym Sarenem, która przeżyła coś takiego... z tym, że Shepard nie stała się ofiarą indoktrynacji. Miranda miała wrażenie, że to dzięki temu ciało przed nią przetrwało w jakiś sposób upadek z atmosfery. Tak, jakby budowa komórkowa była niezauważalnie zmieniona. Irytowało to ją; czuła, że ma rację, ale nie miała żadnego dowodu na udowodnienie swojej hipotezy. Bez tego nie mogła zaraportować o tym Człowiekowi Iluzji. Sama komandor nie mówiła o swoich dolegliwościach po misji na Horyzoncie, jedynym odstępstwem od normy były podobno wyniki skanu aktywności mózgowej Shepard w tamtym czasie. Kiedyś trzeba to sprawdzić. Koniecznie.

Od natłoku myśli rozbolała ją głowa. Niech to, znowu była przepracowana. Od jakiegoś czasu nie tknęła alkoholu, tkwiąc w celibacie, stuprocentowo skupiając się na etapie odzyskiwania psychiki już-nie-tak-zmarłej Shepard. To było zdecydowanie najtrudniejsze w jej karierze, sprawić, by zmarła była takim samym człowiekiem, jak wcześniej. Oby się udało.

Pomasowała delikatnie skroń, patrząc ostatni raz na śpiącą sylwetkę pod kocem. To ją uspokajało, nie miała pojęcia dlaczego. Ruda istota przed nią zdawała się mieć na nią dziwnie kojący wpływ. Niedorzeczne...

Chwyciła datapad i ruszyła do pokoju komunikacyjnego. Czas na kolejny raport.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na szybko wklejam jeszcze jeden rozdział. Na samym końcu mała notatka, w końcu chyba nikt nie lubi spoilerów ;)  
> Zapraszam do lektury :)

To było naprawdę przyjemne uczucie. Całkowite rozleniwienie i bezwład, wszystko to w otoczce lekkich snów, których nie mogła zapamiętać. Nie miała pojęcia, jak długo tak leżała, ale paliło się gdzieś? W wojsku tego typu relaks to rzadki luksus, który nauczyła się wykorzystywać do maksimum.

Coś szarpnęło jej ciałem, zamruczała niezadowolona. Cholera jasna, dajcie mi minutkę...

Kolejne szarpnięcie, o wiele mocniejsze. Zaraz, czy to był... wybuch?

Żołnierskie wyszkolenie wzięło górę - zmusiła się otwarcia oczu, na moment zamroczyło ją pieczenie i nagłe, rażące światło. Czuła się tak, jakby wyszła z głębokiego mroku do bardzo jasnego pomieszczenia. Po chwili, nieco przytomniejsza zdała sobie sprawę, że ktoś wzywa ją przez radio.

\- Shepard, obudź się!

To było niczym impuls - szybko usiadła, chwytając się za bok i cicho jęcząc; krótki, ale intensywny ból na parę sekund wybił ją z rytmu.

\- Dzięki Bogu, Shepard, obudziłaś się! - głos z głośników zdawał się być pełen ulgi. - Jesteśmy atakowani. Udzielę ci wszystkich informacji na temat sytuacji, ale teraz w twoich kierunku zmierza duża grupa przeciwników. W szafce z lewej masz zbroję i pistolet. Postaram się dać ci trochę czasu, szybko, przebieraj się!

\- A amunicja? I kim jesteś? - Jane zapytała zdezorientowana, pospiesznie przywdziewając ekwipunek. Na szczęście, zbroja była idealna, niczym na miarę, jej ulubiony Hahne-Kedar używał jak najmniej zapięć, co obecnie było wybawieniem. Czuła, że z powodu chwilowego zamroczenia coś jej umyka, ale nie miała pojęcia, co. W końcu, kto normalny przechowuje pancerz i broń w miejscu wyglądającym na oddział szpitalny?

\- To stacja medyczna, nie zbrojownia! - kobieta z radia była zniecierpliwiona. - Powinien być jeden klip termiczny, ale na więcej nie masz co liczyć.

\- Wystarczy - załadowała broń; palce miała dziwnie ociężałe, jakby pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu czuła ciężar pistoletu w dłoni. Była ranna? - Jak masz na imię?

\- Miranda. Miranda Lawson... - komunikacja zaczęła przerywać, ale nie na tyle, by Jane nie usłyszała imienia swojej prawdopodobnie sojuszniczki.

_Shepard, leż spokojnie..._

Odgoniła wspomnienia, czując, że traci równowagę. Cudem nie wpadła na łóżko, unikając pędzącej ku niej szafki. Wybuch był o wiele bliżej, niedobrze...

\- Dwóch pod drzwiami, szukaj osłonę!

Posłusznie pochyliła się w pozycji bojowej. Drzwi otwarły się z sykiem, wpuszczając do środka dwóch niezidentyfikowanych przeciwników. Chwila, to mechy? Pfff, no błagam...

Zaśmiała się pod nosem, niemal od niechcenia strzelając w dwie mechaniczne głowy. Dało się słyszeć głośny trzask, oba roboty padły bezwładne na ziemię.

\- Ma pani jakiś większy kaliber, panno Lawson? - Jane uśmiechnęła się radośnie, powoli czując przypływ sił; z gracją tancerza wychyliła się zza wnęki, kolejne mechy podzieliły los poprzedników. - Może coś bardziej wymagającego?

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem, Shepard - ton wypowiedzi Mirandy świadczył o tym, że było wprost przeciwnie. Sygnał ich połączenia był już bardzo niewyraźny. - Idą po mnie. Postaram się włą...yć protokół obronny i dołącz... do cieb... idź do prz... ngar i prom..

Radio padło, niedobrze. Miranda jest w niebezpieczeństwie, to jeszcze gorzej. I najgorsze, Jane nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje. Nienawidziła być pozbawiona informacji, często brak rozeznania był zabójczy dla operacji wojskowych.

Hangar. Prom. Spotka się tam z kobietą, która wyjaśni jej wszystko po kolei. A tymczasem...

Chwyciła leżący obok granatnik, uśmiechając się z rozrzewnieniem. Przynajmniej nie będzie się nudzić.

 

*

 

No dobrze... Tego się nie spodziewała. Już nawet Garrus tańczący kankana nie mógł być bardziej szokujący.

\- A więc, podsumujmy - dodała pod sam koniec, nieco nieufnie patrząc na mężczyznę przed sobą. - Umarłam. Definitywnie. Cerberus odzyskał moje ciało i mnie ożywił. Coś pominęłam?

\- To najważniejsze informacje, pani komandor - niejaki Jacob Taylor sztywno skinął głową. Był dosyć dobry, ale nie na tyle, by uznała go za jakiekolwiek zagrożenie.

\- Normandia?

\- Już po niej... ale większość przeżyła. Wszyscy z twojego zespołu naziemnego, pani komandor. O tamto najlepiej zapytać Mirandę.

\- Nie było mnie dwa lata. Teraz jesteśmy w ośrodku badawczym największych ludzkich ekstremistów. Idziemy do promów, Miranda do nas dojdzie - szybko i konkretnie obmyślała dalsze kroki. To był jeden z tych momentów, gdy nie lubiła improwizować. - Cóż, przynajmniej jako jedna z nielicznych mogę powiedzieć, że znam swoją cenę - zaśmiała się lekko, słysząc kwotę, jaką wydano na jej powrót. I pomyśleć, że to nie koniec...

Jacob niezdecydowany skinął głową, kierując się w stronę promów. Musiała przyznać, że nie poczuła do niego specjalnej sympatii. Było w nim coś męczącego, nie potrafiła tego określić. Pierwsze wrażenie nie było pozytywne.

Co innego Miranda, pomyślała z uśmiechem. Kompletnie nieznana kobieta, która od razu podbiła jej umysł. Szykuje się ciekawy dzień.

 

*

 

Szykuje się cholernie długi dzień.

Wilson nie zrobił na niej dobrego wrażenia. Małe, szczurze oczka, którymi nie potrafił spojrzeć w oczy rozmówcy, drapieżny uśmiech i wężowe, obłe ruchy - naukowiec Cerberusa był niemal podręcznikowym przykładem braku zaufania i fałszu. Jako wykwalifikowany żołnierz zauważyła, że jego rana postrzałowa bardziej przypominała celowe postrzelenie się - rana była postrzępiona i osmalona. Co prawda, obok leżały dwa zniszczone mechy, ale coś było nie tak. I co on robił w sekcji, w której hipotetycznie nie miał prawa przebywać? Kłamstwem śmierdziało na kilometr, Jacob był naiwny wierząc bezkrytycznie temu człowiekowi.

Po czym nagle nastała pustka w jej głowie, kiedy zaczęła obserwować slajdy przed sobą.

Bezkształtne ciało na stole operacyjnym, powoli rozcinane coraz to nowymi skalpelami. Kolejne zdjęcia, pokazujące ewolucję jej organizmu; otwarty brzuch, martwe serce, które nagle zaczęło bić, zamykana klatka piersiowa, nagi rząd żeber skrytych pod powłoką mięśni. Dwie krwawe, puste jamy, w których kiedyś były oczy. Przycięte krótko włosy, jedyna rzecz świadcząca o tym, że ta bezwładna zbieranina kości, żył i mięśni to ona sama.

Gdyby nie fakt, że była w ciężkim szoku, to kolana odmówiłyby jej posłuszeństwa. Jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to z fascynacją patrzeć na krwawy balet ramienia robota chirurgicznego, wdzięczne piruety zakrwawionego ostrza, precyzyjnie odsłaniającego każdy milimetr jej martwego jestestwa. To było obrzydliwe i piękne zarazem, cholerna zabawa w Pana Boga, dzięki której wróciła do życia. Niesamowicie poetyckie, aż niedobrze się robiło.

Drink. Potrzebuje drinka. Byle wydostać się z tej przeklętej, metalowej puszki. Jeszcze trochę, dosłownie ostatnie drzwi i...

Niebieskie, znajome oczy. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na krótką chwilę, po czym rozległ się strzał.

Wilson padł na ziemię z idealną dziurą pomiędzy oczami, mózg nieapetycznie rozlał się po podłodze i ścianie obok. Dobry strzał.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz na kobietę naprzeciwko, która w tym samym momencie profesjonalnie sprawdziła wzrokiem cały teren, powoli opuszczając broń. Zachowanie może obecnie niepotrzebne, ale zdecydowanie na plus.

\- Miranda, co ty robisz?! - Jacob był o wiele mniej wyrozumiały, z szokiem lustrując ciało kompana. Brunetka zdawała się tym nie przejmować, z chłodnym wyzwaniem obserwując jej osobę. Czyżby tamta oczekiwała, że wyjmie przeciwko niej broń?

\- Bardzo ładny strzał - Jane pochwaliła z uznaniem, na wszelki wypadek odsuwając dłonie od pistoletu. - Co prawda, to nie w moim stylu, ale rozumiem motyw.

\- Motyw? Jaki znowu motyw? - Taylor nadal miał głupio zszokowaną minę. I on był jednym z oficerów Cerberusa? Litości...

\- Wilson sprzedał nas za przyzwoitą sumę - Miranda w końcu schowała broń, jej twarz nie wyrażała takiego chłodu, jak wcześniej. Zapewne uznała, że nie było potrzeby walczyć o dominację w ich grupie. - Myślał, że wysłanie na mnie mecha bojowego załatwi sprawę. Przeliczył się, w sumie nie  pierwszy raz.

\- A jeśli się pomyliłaś? Mogłaś zabić niewinnego człowieka!

\- Ale nie pomyliła się, użyj mózgu, Taylor - Jane niecierpliwie fuknęła na niego, chcąc w końcu opuścić to miejsce. - W jednym vidzie dał do zrozumienia, że nie pogardzi dodatkowym zarobkiem. Gdybyś zwrócił chociaż minimalną uwagę na jego ranę przed opatrywaniem jej, to zauważyłbyś, że broń znajdowała się parę centymetrów od jego nogi w chwili wystrzału. Pocisk pochodził z jego pistoletu, a nie działka ręcznego mechów.  Nie trzeba być w SOC, by wywnioskować, że Wilson zwyczajnie kłamał. To jak, lecimy? Potrzeba mi informacji, wy zaś potrzebujecie mnie żywą.

Mężczyzna był wyraźnie urażony jej naganą, ale agentka Cerberusa spojrzała na nią z czymś, co wyglądało na delikatne uznanie. Lepsze to, niż nic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob... Tak, nie znoszę tego gościa. Jak chyba większość graczy ME ;) co prawda, w samej grze nie był specjalnie szkodliwy, ale potrzebowałam takiego małego szwarc-charakteru - wypadło na niego... oraz na jeszcze jedną osóbkę, której imienia oczywiście teraz nie zdradzę.   
> Ogólnie uznałam, że warto rozwinąć postacie traktowane trochę po macoszemu w grze - Karin Chakwas, Joker, Oriana, nawet Jack... Osoby o niesamowitym potencjale, spychane trochę w cień przez Garrusa czy Thane'a. Mam zamiar pokazać ich ewolucję, relacje z Shepard. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, trylogia Mass Effecta zawiera gamę niesamowitych, wyrazistych postaci, zaś kierowanie ich losami daje niesamowitą przyjemność.  
> Również Shepard, jedna z najlepiej napisanych postaci w historii gier, wielowymiarowa ikona, której charakterem można bawić się niemal bez ograniczeń. Mam tylko nadzieję, że moja historia odda chociaż w części zachowanie pani komandor paragona.   
> Co mogę dodać... jeżeli uważasz, drogi czytelniku, że należy coś zmienić, daj znać ;)
> 
> Jeszcze raz dziękuję za lekturę ;)


	4. Rozdział 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tworzenie rozdziału 23 za mną... teraz powinno pójść już z górki.  
> Zapraszam do lektury, na samym końcu znajdzie się mała notatka nawiązująca do nowego rozdziału ;)

Jane zdarzało się mieć chwile zwątpienia, ale z reguły wiedziała, że postępuje słusznie bądź nie. W tym przypadku czuła się tak, jakby miała wybierać między dużym złem i jeszcze większą niegodziwością. Każdą opcję uważała za błędną, ale ilekroć myślała, że dokonała słusznego wyboru, wewnętrzna bohaterska Shepard wiła się z niewygody, wywołując euforię jej z lekka renegackiej natury. To było denerwujące.

Zbadać, co się dzieje z zaginionymi kolonistami, mając jako wsparcie popapranych, ksenofobicznych ekstremistów? Czy może wrócić do Przymierza, które łaskawie przydzieli ją do kolejnego patrolowania bez jakiegokolwiek wyjaśnienia?

Pieprzyć to. Może sposób działania jej nie pasował, ale motywy już bardziej. Ludzie potrzebują realnej pomocy, a nie przepychanki politycznej, jak chociażby z Torianem. A jeśli czysto przypadkowo pozna zasady działania Cerberusa i wykorzysta je przeciwko jemu samemu... Wisienka na torcie.

 

*

 

Nowa "Normandia" była zachwycająca. Oczywiście, nie mogła się równać z towarzystwem Jokera i doktor Chakwas, przy których spotkaniu prawie się popłakała, ale sytuacja zaczęła kreować się w nieco cieplejszych barwach.

Jeffa wyraźnie zabijało sumienie. Słyszała lakoniczny komentarz Mirandy odnośnie jej śmierci, który z rozpromienioną obecnie twarzą pilota robił piorunujące wrażenie. Karin Chakwas powiedziała jej w tajemnicy, że Joker nie chciał się leczyć tuż po wypadku. Po prostu siedział apatycznie w swoim pokoju, nie biorąc lekarstw, jedzenia, nie śpiąc - był po prostu wrakiem człowieka. Nieliczne posiłki przyjmował tylko po to, by egzystować, nic poza tym. Nawet doświadczona lekarz "Normandii" nie miała już pomysłu, jak mu pomóc.

Po czym pewnej nocy dało się słyszeć w jego pokoju głośny huk, zaś przez okno z piątego piętra wyleciał stół. Parę krzyków później sytuacja się uspokoiła, a doktor Chakwas minęła się w drzwiach ze znaną jej osobą. Pół godziny później Jeff zjadł w spokoju pierwszy posiłek od katastrofy. Nikt nie skomentował jego połamanej na nowo dłoni, nie lepiej wyglądających palców tajemniczego gościa oraz dwóch dziur w ścianie, z czego jedna niemal przebiła na wylot materiał budowlany. Zapis kamer z tamtego wydarzenia został tajemniczo wymazany.

Jane uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Tylko jedna osoba była na tyle blisko z Karin Chakwas, by wiedzieć o Jokerze - i na tyle dbać o Jokera, by mu pomóc, samemu tkwiąc w żałobie.

Karin Chakwas, co bardzo mało osób wiedziało, była bliską przyjaciółką rodziny Shepard. Lepiej - miała przyjemność być nawet matką chrzestną, wybraną osobiście przez Hannah. Dlatego śmierć Jane była dla niej wręcz utratą członka rodziny, zaś późniejsze postępowanie Przymierza sprawiło, że miała dość. Dlatego ona i Joker bez wahania przyjęli propozycję Cerberusa, zachowując to w tajemnicy przed Shepardami - powrót Jane do samego końca był jedną, wielką niewiadomą, nie chcieli dawać być może złudnej nadziei.

Na całe szczęście, Jane była cała i zdrowa, sącząc powoli irlandzką whisky z colą.

Komandor usiadła wygodniej na kanapie, słuchając jakiś powolny utwór relaksacyjny. W myślach zaczęła tworzyć plan działania, czując się w swoim żywiole. Działać, uderzać, przeć naprzód.

Nowa "Normandia" była o wiele bardziej funkcjonalna od poprzedniczki. Co prawda, brakowało jej inżyniera Adamsa, ale jego następcy, Gabriella "Gabby" Daniels i Kenneth Donnelly byli więcej, niż godni zaufania w techno-sprawach... No i nie bali się grać w pokera, co bardzo ucieszyło ją i jej portfel.

Stół do pokera i barek, czyli coś, co Tali pokochałaby z całego serca; spotkała Tali, kiedy razem z Mirandą i Jacobem badała jedną z kolonii. Zbieracze i jakieś roje robaków. Interesujące, jak i niepokojące.

Kto by tu jeszcze... Gardner. Całkiem przyjemna odmiana, nigdy nie miała osobistego kucharza, posiłki w Przymierzu były pożywne, ale na pewno nie smaczne. I jej osobisty asystent, Kelly Chambers, która trochę za długo jak na jej gust oceniała jej sylwetkę. No i EDI.

Akurat tego nie mogła się doczekać. Prawdziwe SI, będące zintegrowaną częścią statku, obok Jokera w kokpicie pilota! Och, to się musi skończyć katastrofą, albo chociaż małą vendettą. Doskonale wiedziała, że instynkt terytorialny Jeffa nie pozwoli mu przekazać części obowiązków komuś innemu - a już na pewno nie "gadającej disco-kuli", jak to określił głośno, wyraźnie i na pół pokładu. Jacob miał przy tym swoją chyba standardową, drewnianą minę, zaś Miranda wyglądała, jakby chciała chwycić Jokera za ucho, niczym nieznośne dziecko. Mimo wszystko...

 Jane nerwowo poruszyła się na kanapie, patrząc na, póki co, puste akwarium.

Podsumowując - nie miała zespołu. Gorzej - poza Jokerem I Chakwas nie miała nikogo godnego zaufania na pokładzie. Fakt, była dowódcą "Normandii", zaś nowa załoga zdawała się być oddana, ale mimo wszystko, to był dawny wróg. Idąc koło żołnierza z naszywką Cerberusa podświadomie spodziewała się ciosu w plecy. Z tego powodu była spięta, nerwowa i nie mogła sobie znaleźć miejsca na statku, odprężając się dopiero na wspólnym obiedzie z Jeffem i doktor Chakwas. Gdyby byli tutaj Garrus, Liara czy Tali... Nawet narzekający na obcych Pressly...

Pressly...

Jane z bólem zamknęła oczy. W myślach widziała bezwładne, martwe ciało Charlesa Pressly'ego, który podobno jako pierwszy zginął podczas ataku. Ta kałuża krwi wokół jego ciała, zeszklone, martwe spojrzenie...

Z przerażeniem poczuła, że zaczyna brakować jej tchu. Cholera, spokojnie Shepard, nie jesteś już w atmosferze Alchery, oddychaj! Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech... Wdech, wydech...

Poczuła, że serce zaczyna jej zwalniać. To był pierwszy taki atak paniki w jej życiu.

\- Shepard, masz mocno podwyższone tętno, wyniki analizy biochemicznej wskazują nagły stres - usłyszała głos EDI. - Wszystko dobrze? Mam wezwać doktor Chakwas?

\- Nie, EDI - Jane wytarła pot z czoła. - To tylko... wspomnienia, nic więcej.

\- Jak na zwykłe wspomnienia, miałaś niepokojąco wysokie odczyty, pani komandor - irytująco racjonalnie zauważyło SI. - Powinnam powiadomić agentkę Lawson o...

\- Nie! - przerwała jej nerwowo. - Nie, EDI - dodała już spokojniej. - Nic mi nie będzie, naprawdę. Dziękuję za troskę.

\- Wedle polecenia, Shepard.

\- Aha, i... EDI? Mam prośbę. Nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć, dobrze?

SI przez chwilę zdawało się analizować jej zalecenie.

\- Nie powiem o tym, jeżeli nie będzie to konieczne.

\- W porządku. Dziękuję, EDI.

Jane ociężale oparła się o kanapę. Znowu popatrzyła na akwarium. Jej dotychczasowe rozmyślania zastąpiły nie mniej przygnębiające myśli.

Agentka Miranda Lawson i Jacob Taylor.

Jacob od początku ją odrzucał - ot, szeregowiec Cerberusa, który jakimś cudem wybił się na szefa ochrony w Projekcie Łazarz; średni żołnierz, przeciętny szturmowiec, dodatkowo jego biotyka nie była specjalnie widowiskowa. Dosyć miły i posłuszny, chociaż na dłuższą metę sztywny i nadęty, jakby połknął kij od szczotki. Rozczarowany Przymierzem, jako tako oddany Cerberusowi, miał trochę za dużo do powiedzenia jak na swoje kompetencje, co udowodnił atak na ośrodek badawczy Cerberusa. Normalnie Wrex już by rzucił uwagą o "awansie pod biurkiem". Jane nie miała pojęcia, jak zachować się w pobliżu Taylora - sprawiał wrażenie osoby, która miała coś na sumieniu, dodatkowo raczej nie potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości krytyki. Nie, na chwilę obecną nie mogła mu zaufać.

Agentka Miranda Lawson.

Jane przypomniała sobie pierwsze chwile po przebudzeniu - oraz moment, gdy brunetka z zimną krwią zastrzeliła Wilsona. To były dwie zupełnie różne kobiety...

Cicho westchnęła, starając się obiektywnie ocenić Mirandę. Silna osobowość - to było bezsprzeczne, całkowicie gasiła pompatycznego Taylora. Jej zastępca była stuprocentowo opanowaną, oddaną Cerberusowi bryłą lodu, wrogo nastawioną do jakichkolwiek prób nawiązania kontaktu. Piękna, inteligentna, bardzo kompetentna, świadoma swoich atutów Królowa Śniegu.

Prawdziwa suka Cerberusa, jak cichutko powiedział Joker, troszkę zastraszony zdecydowaniem Mirandy.

Jane w rozkojarzeniu potarła policzek, rezygnując z dokończenia drinka. Miranda była trudnym orzechem do zgryzienia, zaś jakiekolwiek próby wysondowania jej sprawiały, że pokazywała kolce. Jednakże... komandor czuła, że ta gruba skorupa może mieć pęknięcie.

_Shepard, leż spokojnie..._

Niech to, Miranda wtedy sprawiała wrażenie naprawdę zmartwionej jej stanem. Nie patrzyła na jej twarz jak na obiekt naukowy, ale jak na bliskiego człowieka, którego lada chwila może stracić. Poza tym, uratowała mnie. Owszem, może oznajmiła, że jestem dla niej tylko częścią pracy, ale...

Jane poczuła, że - wbrew wszystkiemu - nie czuje niechęci do swojego zastępcy, jak to miało miejsce kilka minut temu. Natłok myśli spowodował, że zaczęła boleć ją głowa. Cholerna migrena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTSD - słynny stres pourazowy, często brany pod uwagę w historiach dotyczących ME2 i powrotu Shepard.  
> Niektórzy naiwnie uważają owe zaburzenie za jakąś krótkotrwałą odmianę depresji - błąd. PTSD może być cholernie niebezpieczny, prowadząc chociażby do samobójstwa. Fakt, nie każdy może doświadczyć stresu pourazowego - bądź co bądź, każdy człowiek jest inny i inaczej reaguje na daną sytuację - ale podejrzewam, że bardzo brutalna, nagła śmierć "niebieskiej" paragon Shepard nie mogła pozostać bez śladu.  
> Dziwi mnie to, że tak mało osób zadało sobie trud zobrazowania przeżyć samego Jokera; nawet twórcy ME2 nie ukazali nic poza drobną niezręcznością Jeffa na początku. Mój instynkt wręcz krzyczy, że Jokera po katastrofie powinno zabijać sumienie - dlatego dałam tutaj małą dygresję odnośnie jego uczuć.  
> Mam nadzieję, że spodobał się Wam ten rozdział ;)


	5. Rozdział 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu pora trochę rozruszać akcję.   
> Zapraszam do czytania ;)

Miranda siedziała w swoim biurze, w skupieniu pisząc raport do Człowieka Iluzji. Jego zawartość była dość pochlebna - Shepard niemal natychmiast odzyskała formę, oko miała tak samo celne, jak wcześniej, umysł równie opanowany, jak przed wypadkiem. No i jej próby zaprzyjaźnienia się... wszystko idealnie pasowało do studium jej charakteru.

Misja na Pochodzie Wolności była przeprowadzona niemal wzorowo, całkowicie w stylu Shepard - wejść, zniszczyć, uzyskać dowody, wrócić w chwale. Co prawda, akurat tego ostatniego zabrakło, w końcu przybyli za późno, ale cel ich misji został osiągnięty. Informacje uzyskane, dowody zabezpieczone, teren czysty, Shepard sprawdzona niemal pod każdym względem. Po prawdzie, Miranda chętnie by przejęła jedynego świadka ataku, ale komandor nie zgodziła się, przekazując wycieńczonego quarianina swojej przyjaciółce. Obecność wysłanników flotylli trochę ją zaskoczyła, ale na szczęście, dowodząca nimi Tali'Zorah była bardzo przyjaźnie nastawiona do Shepard.

Uwagi, przeciwwskazania? Hm... nie. Miranda wręcz na siłę starała się znaleźć chociaż jeden mankament u swojego nowego dowódcy, ale nie udało jej się to. Dlatego darowała sobie ten akapit, podpisała dokument i wysłała całość bezpośrednio do Człowieka Iluzji.

Shepard pół godziny temu opuściła jej biuro po dosyć przyjemnej rozmowie. Miranda musiała przed sobą przyznać, że nadal była pod wrażeniem rudowłosej kobiety. Łatwość, z jaką komandor prowadziła rozmowę, opanowanie i przenikliwość mieszające się w przyzwoitych proporcjach z brawurą i roztrzepaniem... Na swój sposób miało to w sobie pewien urok. Shepard wiedziała, że umie rozmawiać z ludźmi, przekonywać ich do swojej racji - co śmiało wykorzystywała. Za kilka lat będzie z niej genialny dyplomata, o ile da sobie szansę w tym kierunku.

Agentka Cerberusa podświadomie oczekiwała subtelnych podchodów, które o dziwo nie nastąpiły. Jane była delikatna, wiedziała, kiedy się wycofać. Cała jej postawa była tak niewymuszona, że Miranda nawet nie zauważyła, jak z pozoru niewinne podziękowanie za zwrócenie życia stało się poważniejszą rozmową o dosyć osobistych sprawach. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego powiedziała o sobie, swoim ojcu, o tym wszystkim - może potrzebowała szczerej rozmowy z kimś, w kogo dyskrecję akurat wierzyła? A może to były te zielone oczy, spoglądające na nią cierpliwie i z szacunkiem? Tego już nie wiedziała.

Zamyśliła się na moment, analizując krok po kroku każdą reakcję Shepard. Szacunek do rozmówcy, cierpliwość przy wysłuchiwaniu racji, lekki uśmiech i podbródek oparty na pięści. To było... odświeżające. I całkiem przyjemne, chociażby po rozmowach z Człowiekiem Iluzją, który nie tyle rozmawiał, co prowadził monolog, w zależności od humoru; albo po spotkaniach z różnymi mężczyznami, nieudolnie maskującymi głodne spojrzenia na jej biust. O dziwo, Miranda poczuła, że nie ma nic przeciwko wizytom dowódcy... i w sumie może się do nich przyzwyczaić.

Mniejsza z tym. Wstała ociężale z fotela, powoli podchodząc do okna. Z tej perspektywy była jeszcze bardziej pod wrażeniem ogromu otaczającej ich przestrzeni kosmicznej.

Następny przystanek to Omega. Obie to ustaliły, mając na uwadze chęć uzyskania Archanioła i profesora Solusa - dwa cenne atuty, których zdobycie powinno być jak najszybsze. Dodatkowo skromne zakupy, o co wnioskowała szczególnie modelarska natura Shepard; o dziwo, Mirandzie ten pomysł bardzo przypadł do gustu. Dobry sposób na odreagowanie stresu, bez alkoholu czy przemocy, połączony z hobbystycznymi zapędami komandor to nienajgorsza rzecz. No i obowiązkowe sprawdzenie każdego sklepu z uzbrojeniem. Dlaczego jej to nie dziwi...

 

*

 

Omega. Królestwo wszelakiej kontrabandy, zdemoralizowania, czerwonego piasku i półnagich asari kręcących tyłkami na parkiecie. Miejsce, gdzie najlepszym przyjacielem jest pistolet, zaś alkohol ma niepowtarzalny smak niebezpieczeństwa. Oczywiście, główną wizytówką tego miejsca była jedyna w swoim rodzaju Aria T'Loak.

Miranda miała z nią pobieżny kontakt. Wiedziała, że królowa Omegi zna się całkiem dobrze z Liarą T'Soni, chociaż ich relacja była jedną, wielką niewiadomą. Dodatkowo Aria zdawała się pałać swego rodzaju szacunkiem do Shepard, chociaż tego nie można było być pewnym; równie dobrze fioletową asari mogła kierować frustracja seksualna. Picie, zabijanie, władza i pieprzenie się z każdą kobietą - główne cele tej, do której ich trójka właśnie zmierzała.

Miranda spojrzała ukradkiem na swoich towarzyszy; Shepard była tak samo pewna siebie, jak zawsze, co odrobinę dodawało jej otuchy w tej zapadłej dziurze. Jacob... cóż... był sobą. Widziała, że to miejsce nie jest w jego guście. Również Zaeed, który przed chwilą poszedł ulokować się na statku, zdawał się go niepokoić. Oczywiście, ich nowy kompan miał przeszłość bardziej kłopotliwą niż połowa bywalców Omegi razem wziętych, ale jednocześnie charakteryzował go pewien kodeks honorowy.

\- A więc to są słynne "Zaświaty"... - usłyszała obok siebie Shepard. - Nigdy tu nie byłam, ale słyszałam różne opinie o tym miejscu.

\- Miejsce pełne czerwonego piasku i szumowin - Jacob mruknął w swoim stylu. - Zróbmy swoje i wynośmy się stąd.

\- Przesadzasz, Jacob - Miranda miała dziwną słabość do tego miejsca, mimo jego defektów. - Fakt, po powrocie na "Normandię" mam zamiar wziąć długi prysznic, ale Omega jest doskonała do pewnych interesów. No i rum z Noverii jest najwyższej jakości, Aria osobiście kontroluje jego przepływ.

\- Nie sądziłam, że bywasz w takich miejscach, Mirando - Shepard uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. - Widzę, że całkiem dobrze znasz to miejsce.

\- Całkiem dobrze - mruknęła chłodno. - Nawet ślepy trafi do Arii T'Loak. Wystarczy iść do najgłośniejszego miejsca na Omedze.

Jacob spojrzał na nią z lekkim zaskoczeniem, zaś Shepard uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Irytujące...

 

*

 

To zaczynało ją denerwować. Naprawdę.

Wiedziała, że Aria nie przepuści żadnej okazji, by kogoś zaliczyć - po cichu mówiono, że poza dalatrasą miała między nogami całą Radę, z poprzednią włącznie - ale to...

Owszem, Shepard prezentowała się wręcz znakomicie w swoim zestawie Hahne-Kedar, z przydługimi włosami, ale to było po prostu przegięcie. Uzyskali potrzebne informacje, ale jeśli ceną za to miała być obscenicznie wygięta Aria, która niemal przygniotła piersiami rudą komandor... Ona nawet nie kryła się z tym, że w pewnym momencie jej oczy były czarnej barwy. Perwersyjna dziwka.

\- Swoją drogą, bardzo seksowne blizny, Shepard - królowa Omegi zamruczała głęboko. - Tylko na twarzy, czy może są też pod koszulką?

\- To już jest moja słodka tajemnica - Shepard podniosła z uśmieszkiem prawą brew. - Poza mną, wiedzą o tym tylko mój lekarz i obecna tu panna Lawson... - Miranda była pewna, że Shepard zrobiła to specjalnie. Zabiję ją...

\- Gdybyś chciała podzielić się swoim sekretem, Shepard, wiesz, gdzie mam biuro. I bardzo wygodne biurko - cycki Arii prawie wypadły z jej stroju, kiedy ta nachyliła się niebezpiecznie ku Shepard.

\- Najpierw praca, potem przyjemności - komandor prędko wstała z kanapy, ku uldze Mirandy. - Mamy mało czasu i dużo do zrobienia. Dziękuję za pomoc, Ario.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie - asari sugestywnie oblizała usta. Jej wyuzdanie naprawdę nie miało granic.

Miranda trochę ochłonęła, gdy zakończyli spektakl napalonej T'Loak, idąc w stronę baru; nawet z tej odległości widziała, jak Aria bez skrupułów obserwowała tyłek Shepard.

\- Więc, co proponujesz, Shepard? - zapytała z westchnieniem. Im szybciej się stąd wydostaną, tym lepiej.

\- Pomyślmy... - nareszcie wyszli z klubu. Elektroniczne basy stały się mniej uciążliwe. - Nie powiem, bardzo mnie kusi Archanioł, dobrze mieć większą siłę ognia idąc po profesora Solusa. Z drugiej strony ulepszenia to niemniejszy atut.

Cała ich trójka podeszła do pobliskich barierek, podziwiając całkiem imponującą panoramę tego miejsca.

\- A jaka jest twoja opinia, Mirando?

\- Archanioł to całkiem sensowna propozycja - była mile zaskoczona tym, że pozwolono jej zdecydować w tej kwestii.

\- A więc postanowione! - dowódca uśmiechnęła się szeroko.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W poprzednich rozdziałach było "małe" wprowadzenie - mamy z grubsza obraz Shepard, Mirandy, ich pewnych wątpliwości. Charakter historii zdawał się być przygnębiający - śmierć, ból, rozpacz... Ale, nie bez powodu w tagach mamy humor, czyż nie? Jestem osobą, która woli się śmiać, niż płakać ;)  
> Zapraszam do czytania ;)

Szklanka przeleciała przez cały pokój, roztrzaskując się koło łóżka. Mało brakowało, a tuż obok swoje miejsce mogła mieć Ice Serrice Brandy, którą kupiła dla Karin Chakwas.

Garrus. Tutaj. Ranny.

Przed oczami miała obraz przyjaciela leżącego na podłodze, jasnoniebieska posoka brudząca kanapę i jego stary, dobry karabin snajperski, lufa jeszcze ciepła. Tak bardzo się cieszyła widząc znajomą, poczciwą twarz turianina, po czym parę minut  później ten przyjął na twarz potężny wystrzał. Ledwo pamiętała moment, kiedy Miranda osłoniła ją własnym ciałem przed kolejnym pociskiem, mignięcie bladoniebieskiej tarczy wytworzonej przez brunetkę, kiedy śmigłowiec przygwoździł ich do ściany. Co prawda, finalnie rozwalili ten pieprzony śmigłowiec, zaś Garrus szybko trafił pod fachowe oko Chakwas, ale mimo wszystko, to nie tak miało wyglądać. Ich pierwsze spotkanie po dwóch latach...

Syk odsuwanych drzwi i znajome, niebieskie oczy obserwujące ją w skupieniu.

\- Shepard? - Miranda miała niedużą szramę na czole, już prawie niewidoczną dzięki medi-żelowi. - Czy wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, Mirando - westchnęła ciężko, idąc ku szczątkom szklanki, by je posprzątać. - Nic się nie stało.

\- EDI zaraportowała mi coś innego - ten denerwująco konkretny głos...

\- EDI widzi stanowczo za dużo - Jane odparła nieco ostrzej, niż chciała. - Eh... wybacz, Mirando. Nie mam za dobrego humoru.

\- Nie szkodzi, Jane - z zaskoczeniem spojrzała na oficer Cerberusa; brunetka pierwszy raz od być może przebudzenia nazwała ją po imieniu. To było... miłe. - Chodzi o Archanioła?

\- Tak... o Garrusa - westchnęła cicho, siadając ciężko na kanapie. - Ale nic mi nie będzie.

Odgłos obcasów, Miranda usiadła niepewnie w pewnej odległości od niej.

\- Doktor Chakwas nadal się nim zajmuje. Jest znakomitym lekarzem, więc nie ma co się martwić na zapas.

\- Masz rację. Po prostu... nie tak sobie wyobrażałam nasze pierwsze spotkanie - Jane oparła podbródek na dłoni, wzdychając ze zmęczeniem. - Dwa lata. Dwa lata nieobecności. Po czym widok Garrusa w kałuży krwi. To średnio motywuje do działania.

\- Może... chcesz iść go odwiedzić? - głos Mirandy brzmiał niemal niepewnie. - Już powinno być po operacji.

\- Nie, potrzeba mu teraz chwili odpoczynku - pokręciła głową, po czym nagle coś sobie przypomniała. - Tak poza tym, to dziękuję. Za twoją reakcję, gdy trafił go pocisk. Uratowałaś i jego, i mnie.

\- To moja praca, Shepard - brunetka skinęła niezręcznie głową, jakby niezwyczajna do podziękowań. - W końcu, przywracałam cię dwa lata. Byle vorcha nie zastrzeli cię parę dni po przebudzeniu.

\- Racja, nie możemy pozwolić, by tyle kredytów poszło na marne - Jane uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Miranda wyglądała, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale milczała. - Możemy uznać, że misja zakończyła się sukcesem. Aria też pewnie będzie zachwycona, gdy dowie się, że ma chwilowy spokój z gangami. Więc, profesor Mordin Solus, tak?

Jej zastępca wstała, cofając się do wyjścia.

\- To najlepsze wyjście, Shepard. Jesteś pewna, że wszystko dobrze?

\- Jestem pewna.

Miranda przez moment przyjrzała się jej, jakby chciała upewnić się, że jest stabilna psychicznie, po czym pomaszerowała w stronę windy. Jane usiadła wygodniej na kanapie. Sprzątanie może poczekać parę minut.

\- EDI? - zapytała głośno.

\- Tak, Shepard?

\- Pomówmy na temat prywatności.

 

*

 

Miranda ukradkiem obserwowała Shepard i Garrusa, zmierzając powoli ku strefie kwarantanny. Turianin czuł się o wiele lepiej, naprędce naprawił płyty swojego pancerza i tylko spora szrama na twarzy była świadectwem bliskiego spotkania trzeciego stopnia z rakietą. Co by nie mówić, Karin Chakwas była medycznym wirtuozem.

Shepard pierwszy raz od momentu przebudzenia sprawiała wrażenie zrelaksowanej. Owszem, doktor Chakwas i Joker byli nieocenieni jako przyjaciele, ale Miranda miała wrażenie, że komandor czuła się o wiele pewniej z zaufanym karabinem obok siebie. To było zrozumiałe. Jej wybuch po wypadku Garrusa pokazywał, że Shepard była bardzo zżyta ze swoją starą załogą.

\- Zaraza atakująca turian? Serio? - usłyszała zirytowany głos dowódcy, opierającej się od niechcenia na metalowej ścianie.

\- Interesująco dobrałaś skład zespołu, Shepard - Vakarian odparł z lekkim uśmiechem

\- Aria mogła być bardziej wylewna opisując tu sytuację, zamiast skupiać się na pokazywaniu swoich walorów - komandor westchnęła ciężko. Miranda gorąco przyznała jej rację. - Cholera. Garrusie, to nie jest za dobry pomysł, żebyś...

\- Daj spokój, Shepard - turianin uśmiechnął się wyzywająco. - Nazywam się Vakarian, nie pamiętasz? Mały katar jest mi niegroźny!

\- Tyle, że tutaj nie mamy do czynienia z byle grypą - Miranda zauważyła racjonalnie. - Dodatkowo choroba roznosi się prawdopodobnie drogą kropelkową, więc ryzyko zarażenia w tych warunkach jest naprawdę spore.

\- Słyszałeś panią, Garrusie - Shepard złośliwie zachichotała. - Dzisiaj nie będziemy ryzykować. Kule to jedno, ale z zarazkami nawet ja wolę nie walczyć.

\- Niech wam będzie, drogie panie - snajper westchnął ciężko, idąc powoli ku "Normandii". - To kogo wam podesłać?

Oczy Shepard zalśniły mefistofelicznie.

\- Jestem pewna, że Zaeed chętnie pokaże nam, co potrafi.

\- To ja lecę położyć ręce na naszym stanowisku artyleryjskim. Same rozumiecie, kalibracja, te sprawy...

\- Udanej zabawy! - Shepard zaśmiała się, siadając beztrosko na pobliskim murku. Miranda stanęła obok niej, obserwując batariańskiego krzykacza parę metrów dalej.

Cisza między nimi była, o dziwo, całkiem relaksująca. Miranda polubiła w Shepard to wyczucie czasu i takt - kiedy trzeba było, komandor dużo mówiła albo milczała, zależnie od sytuacji. Miała dobre podejście do ludzi.

\- Oni nas naprawdę nie lubią - usłyszała cichu głos obok siebie. - Blitz, Mindoir...

\- Ludzie nie są tutaj bez winy - usiadła niedaleko swojej towarzyszki, zaskoczona nagłą melancholią dowódcy. - Nasza polityka kolonialna faktycznie, czasami bywała zbyt...

\- Agresywna? - Shepard uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem.

\- Nieobliczalna - poprawiła ją zgryźliwie.

\- Nie spodziewałam się takiej opinii po wysoko postawionej oficer Cerberusa.

\- Jedno nie wiąże się z drugim, Shepard - poczuła nagły przypływ irytacji. - Wiem, jakie masz nastawienie do Cerberusa. Nie musisz akceptować naszych metod. Ale tak jak ja potrafię dostrzec złe strony ludzkiej ekspansji i chęci dominacji, tak ty możesz przyjąć do wiadomości dobre strony Cerberusa.

\- A te dobre strony to...?

\- Twoje życie - Miranda spojrzała twardo na kobietę obok. - Czy Przymierze zwróciło ci życie, statek? Nie.

\- Nie zrobiono tego bez powodu - Shepard znowu lekko się uśmiechnęła; jej dobry humor czasami jest naprawdę denerwujący. - Przyznaję, to plus. Cerberus jako jedyny zainteresował się znikaniem ludzkich kolonii. Ale mimo wszystko, co z bardzo nieetycznymi eksperymentami? Chociażby sprawa admirała Kahoku? Torturowanie grupy marines?

\- Akurat do tego nie przykładałam ręki, więc nie będę na siłę wybielać Człowieka Iluzję - westchnęła cicho, pocierając w zamyśleniu policzek. - Ale twoje ożywienie, Shepard. Zarejestrowaliśmy różne patenty medyczne, które częściowo zostały przyjęte w środowisku medycznym. Rozwój nanotechnologii, nowe koncepcje implantów medycznych, rewolucja w inżynierii tkankowej.

\- Akurat to nie było udziałem Cerberusa, ale twoim, Mirando - komandor pokręciła nagle głową, patrząc na nią poważnie. - Wiesz, że potrafię włamywać się do różnych baz danych? Poszperałam tu i tam,  nawet EDI nie ma o tym pojęcia. I wiem, że to ty optowałaś za publicznym udostępnieniem tych odkryć. To twoje badania pchnęły Projekt Łazarz naprzód. Może Człowiek Iluzja dał potrzebne zasoby i kredyty, ale to ty namówiłaś go na podzielenie się technologiami medycznymi. Tak więc nadal uważam, że mój powrót do świata żywych jest nie tyle zasługą Cerberusa, co twoją.

Miranda poczuła się dosyć niezręcznie słysząc wdzięczność w głosie swojej towarzyszki. To było dziwne, przecież była częścią organizacji, której Shepard szczerze nie znosiła. Czyżby Shepard ją polubiła? Niemożliwe...

\- Prawie się nie znamy, Mirando - komandor spojrzała na nią cieplej. - Ale widzę, że dużo od siebie wymagasz. Może nawet za dużo. Pamiętaj, nie jesteś w tym sama, moja kwatera zawsze jest dla ciebie otwarta. Gdyby coś się stało, albo jeśli chcesz po prostu porozmawiać, jestem zawsze dostępna.

Miranda była dosyć zaskoczona. Powoli skinęła głową.

-Ja... cóż. Dziękuję, Shepard.


	7. Rozdział 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dosyć ciężki, ale ważny dla historii rozdział. Trochę notatek na końcu.  
> Udanej lektury ;)

Rekrutacja profesora Mordina Solusa przebiegła bezproblemowo, wręcz wzorowo. Cała ich trójka doskonale dopełniała się na polu bitwy, Zaeed bez zastrzeżeń wykonywał polecenia Shepard. Dodatkowo tajemnicza zaraz została zduszona w zarodku, profesor Solus odzyskał swojego asystenta, ludzie zaczęli wracać do domów. Mordin zdawał się być zachwycony pracą z ich zespołem.

\- Jestem bardzo podekscytowany. Cerberus udostępnił wszelakie informacje i środki. Pierwszy raz współpracuję tak blisko przy projekcie naukowym z ludźmi. Bardzo ciekawe blizny, Shepard. Mocno zaawansowana cybernetyka. Czy blizny są umiejscowione tylko na twarzy, czy także...

\- Na twarzy! - pospiesznie przerwała Shepard. - Tylko na twarzy. Definitywnie.

\- Interesujące. Szkolenie wojskowe, czyżby połączone z częściowym skrępowaniem związanym z sugerowaniem nagości?

Shepard miała nieszczęśliwą min, Zaeed pospiesznie podążył do baru, póki była okazja; Miranda śmiała się. Komandor była po prostu zabawna w reakcji na ciekawość Mordina w pewnych kwestiach. Nagle misja stała się o wiele bardziej interesująca...

\- A niech mnie... Najnowsza technologia wykorzystująca nowe stopy metaliczne. Piękna, chromowana czerń z czerwonymi dodatkami... Mirando, chodź tu szybko!

No tak - sklep z pancerzami. I naramienniki Hahne-Kedar, na które Shepard zdawała się patrzeć z niezdrową fascynacją.

\- Absolutnie nie, Shepard - Miranda skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach, starając się przybrać swój najbardziej autorytatywny ton. - Twoja szafka na pancerze jest zawalona uzbrojeniem, poza tym masz już jeden zestaw podobnych naramienników.

\- Ale Mirando... - głos dowódcy zdawał się być niecodziennie płaczliwy. - To jest po prostu klasyka. I spójrz, wzornictwo N7!

Miranda westchnęła ciężko, patrząc na z lekka dziecinną postawę Shepard. I ta kobieta uratowała Cytadelę...

\- Niech będzie. Ale tylko te naramienniki!

Godzinę później, pomagając przenosić na  "Normandię" woreczki z rybami, modele statków, dodatkowy pancerz i czasopisma, brunetka zanotowała sobie w głowie, by nigdy nie ustępować komandor Jane Shepard.

 

*

 

Miranda w zamyśleniu uderzała datapadem o otwartą dłoń. Po dokończeniu raportów, udostępnieniu zasobów Mordinowi i przyłapaniu Jokera ze sprayem zbyt blisko EDI miała trochę wolnego czasu, więc uznała, że dobrze by było zanieść dowódcy raport inżynierów. Daniels i Donnelly właśnie zamontowali zakupione przez Shepard sprzęgi T6-TUP, pierwsze analizy były obiecujące. Dodatkowo nie widziała komandor od powrotu z Omegi; dla własnego komfortu psychicznego chciała się upewnić, że tamta nie zdążyła wysadzić czegoś w powietrze.

Winda dojechała na najwyższe piętro. Wejście standardowo było odblokowane, więc pewnie weszła do środka.

W akwarium nareszcie pływały rybki - co prawda, w niezbyt okazałej ilości, ale jednak były. Miranda do teraz nie mogła wymazać z pamięci obrazu niezmąconej radości Shepard, gdy wypatrzyły rybki - oraz troski, z jaką nowe nabytki zostały przeniesione na pokład. Z początku Miranda była zaskoczona, może nawet podirytowana tą dziecinną euforią swojej przełożonej, ale... O dziwo, uczucia te zastąpiło dziwne rozczulenie, kiedy obserwowała delikatność, z jaką Shepard traktowała rybki. Po cichu przyznała przed sobą, że może była też trochę, troszeczkę zazdrosna... zazdrosna o rybki. Z nią nikt nigdy nie był tak łagodny. To upokarzające. Zazdrosna o ryby.

\- Shepard?

\- Mhm? - usłyszała pełen skupienia pomruk z dalszej części kabiny.

Zaintrygowana podeszła do schodków prowadzących do części sypialnej. Zobaczyła z nich dowódcę siedzącą na kanapie, powoli układającą jeden z dopiero co zakupionych modeli. Nieco dalej leżały pakiety z kolejnymi, nierozpakowanymi elementami. Na twarzy dowódcy dostrzegła narastającą frustrację.

\- Przyniosłam raport z ostatniego usprawnienia statku - z trudem powstrzymała się przed zrezygnowanym pokiwaniem głową, kiedy obserwowała coraz bardziej zirytowaną Shepard.

\- W porządku... - jej towarzyszka rzuciła jej z lekka nieobecne spojrzenie, wracając do dalszej pracy. - Mirando, czy to ty nie mówiłaś o tym, że składanie modeli pomoże mi się zrelaksować? Że rozwinie moje dawne hobby?

\- Mówiłam też, że to zajęcie wymagające cierpliwości - odpowiedziała z przekąsem. - Sama o tym wiesz, w końcu to nie twój debiut w tej dziedzinie.

\- Cierpliwość, mówisz... - wydawało się, że Shepard zaraz parsknie śmiechem. - Widać, po tych dwóch latach brak cierpliwości stał się moją wadą.

\- Zawsze możesz dokończyć później.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, komandor pokiwała przecząco głową.

\- No właśnie nie mogę - Shepard oderwała wzrok od niedokończonego kadłuba, patrząc na nią poważnie. - Jak teraz tego nie zrobię, to potem nie będę miała spokoju. Skoro zaczęłam, to skończę choćbym miała siedzieć do rana i jęczeć ze złości.

Mirandzie przypadła do gustu stanowczość, z jaką Shepard zamierzała złożyć statek do końca. Szanowała w niej to poczucie obowiązku - komandor nie rzucała niedokończonej sprawy, nawet tak banalnej, jak na wpół ułożony model. Poza tym, jakoś nie uśmiechała się jej niewyspana, snująca się z rana jak duch Shepard.

Skoro miała wolny czas...

\- Niech będzie moja strata - westchnęła, siadając koło dowódcy. Datapad położyła na kanapę.

Shepard nie kryła się z wdzięcznym spojrzeniem, wręcz obdarzyła ją szerokim uśmiechem. Miranda poczuła, że miała ochotę odwzajemnić uśmiech - powstrzymała się, w skupieniu oglądając dotychczasowy postęp przy modelu.

\- Zrobiłam większość, właśnie kończę tył statku - Shepard podała jej to, co zbudowała. Na jej twarzy mignął grymas bólu.

Miranda przyjrzała się pudełku obok statku, nagle rozumiejąc - to była pierwsza "Normandia".

 

*

 

\- Pomożesz mi potem przy innych modelach?

\- Ja? Przecież jest tyle osób na pokładzie, które lepiej wiedzą, jak je poskładać.

Pół godziny później, przy ich zgranej pracy, "Normandia" zaczęła nabierać obiecujących kształtów. Shepard była o wiele bardziej zrelaksowana, niż na początku; o dziwno, również Miranda czuła, że to ją uspokaja. Z pewnością wspólne układanie ociepliła relacje między nimi - Shepard już bez skrępowania obdarzyła ją kolejnym, szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Wiesz, Garrus i Mordin raczej nie mają aż tak wykształconej motoryki - komandor zauważyła chytrze. - Te ich palce... Joker byłby lepszym wyborem, ale ma jeszcze mniej cierpliwości niż ja. Dziesięć minut i rzuciłby to w cholerę. Jest jeszcze doktor Chakwas, ale wolałabym nie przeszkadzać jej w pracy.

\- Ale nie masz żadnych skrupułów, by odciągać mnie od mojej? - Miranda zauważyła kwaśno, doczepiając kolejny element.

Odpowiedział jej nieco diabelski uśmiech.

\- Wiesz... Było nie było, jestem częścią twojej pracy - Shepard mrugnęła złośliwie. - W końcu znajduję się pod twoją opieką, czyż nie?

Miranda pokiwała za zrezygnowaniem głową, głośno wzdychając.

\- Niech ci będzie, Shepard, wygrałaś. Tylko nie przyzwyczajaj się do ciągłych ustępstw.

\- Aye aye, agentko Lawson!

Zostało im tylko kilka części, współpraca przebiegała bezproblemowo. Oby wszystko tak się układało na kolejnych misjach...

\- Skończone - Miranda doczepiła ostatni element. - Wygląda dobrze.

\- Wygląda...

Głos Shepard nagle zadrżał; Miranda szybko odłożyła efekt ich pracy. Komandor patrzyła na "Normandię" z coraz większym niepokojem. Obawą. Strachem. Pięści mocno zaciśnięte, trudności z oddychaniem...

\- Shepard! - brunetka za bardzo nie wiedziała, co robić w takiej sytuacji; pierwszy raz widziała tę silną kobietę tak roztrzęsioną, i to z powodu modelu "Normandii". No właśnie, "Normandii"...

\- Shepard, spójrz na mnie - chwyciła jej podbródek i odwróciła delikatnie ku sobie. Nie wiedziała, co dalej, więc zaufała intuicji, kładąc rękę na ściśniętej pięści. - Spokojnie. Weź głęboki wdech... A teraz wydech... Jesteś cała, zdrowa i bezpieczna. Jesteśmy bezpieczni, nic się nie dzieje. Nie bój się, Jane...

To był jeden z tych rzadkich momentów, kiedy zwróciła się do swojej przełożonej po imieniu; Shepard zaczęła się uspokajać, dłonie i szczęka stały się rozluźnione. Miranda mimowolnie zaczęła uspokajająco głaskać jej dłoń kciukiem.

\- Co się stało? - łagodność jej głosu zaskoczyła ją samą.

Shepard przez chwilę milczała, wyraźnie zbierając myśli. Wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- Wspomnienia - zaszeptała z wyraźnym bólem. - Po prostu... Jak zobaczyłam starą "Normandię", to... to wszystko wróciło. Moment katastrofy. Śmierć mojej załogi. Moja śmierć...

\- Czasu nie da się cofnąć. Rozpamiętywanie tego nie da za wiele, poza bólem - Miranda zauważyła delikatnie, mocniej ściskając dłoń komandor. - Nie mogłaś przewidzieć, że zdarzy się coś takiego, nikt nie mógł. Jako dowódca zrobiłaś wszystko, co w swojej mocy. Przeprowadziłaś ewakuację. Uratowałaś życie porucznika Moreau. W pewnych sytuacjach nie da się zrobić nic więcej.

\- Zawsze można coś zrobić... - Shepard z trudem artykułowała słowa. - Zawsze...

Miranda popatrzyła na komandor z większym niepokojem. Owszem, spodziewała się pewnych komplikacji psychicznych - cholera, nikt nie wróciłby do służby po czymś takim ot tak, i to z dnia na dzień po przebudzeniu. Mimo pewnego przygotowania brunetka poczuła, że porusza się po bardzo śliskim gruncie.

Jane nie kwapiła się do korzystania z pomocy psychologicznej Kelly (akurat to Miranda mogła zrozumieć, Chambers nie kryła się ze swoimi próbami flirtowania z Shepard); po drugie, Shepard nie uzewnętrzniła swoich problemów zarówno przed Chakwas, jak i Jokerem czy Garrusem - czyli przed osobami, którym najbardziej powinna ufać. Miranda podejrzewała, że komandor nie chciała pokazywać swoich słabości i obarczać innych swoimi problemami. Typowa Jane Shepard - martwić się o każdego poza sobą.

Cholera... Jestem chyba jedyną osobą, przed którą Widmo w końcu się otwarło. Nie mogę tego zmarnować.

Miranda poczuła nagły przypływ opiekuńczych uczuć do zmęczonej kobiety obok; Shepard przestała być dwuletnim projektem naukowym, doskonałym żołnierzem i charyzmatycznym pomnikiem ludzkości. Stała się... po prostu sobą.

\- Zrobiłaś wszystko, Jane - powtórzyła o wiele pewniej. - Pokonałaś Sarena. Zniszczyłaś Suwerena. Uratowałaś Radę, która miała chwalebny zwyczaj rzucać ci kłody pod nogi - przy ostatnim zdaniu na twarzy Shepard rozkwitł w końcu delikatny uśmiech. - Nic nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś wybawcą Cytadeli i bohaterem. Sama dokonałaś tego, czego nie mogła zrobić cała zjednoczona flota wszystkich ras.

\- Nie byłam sama - komandor trochę się rozpogodziła. - Miałam załogę. Bez niej do niczego bym nie doszła.

\- Teraz też zbierzesz nową drużynę. I pamiętaj, nie jesteś w tym sama. Chociaż załoga ma naszywki Cerberusa, to zrobi wszystko, co chcesz, bez sprzeciwu. Masz Jokera. Chakwas. Garrusa - chwila wahania i nagłe zdecydowanie. - Masz mnie.

Oczy Shepard były pełne nieokreślonych emocji. Zaskoczenie, może wdzięczność. Ulga?

I coś, czego nie potrafiła określić, dziwne ciepło, od którego uśmiech sam tworzył się na twarzy. To dosyć... nieznane. Ale miłe.

Poczuła, że nadal trzyma dłoń Shepard w swojej. Szybko ją puściła, po czym odchrząknęła z lekkim zażenowaniem.

\- To może... jeszcze jeden model?

Shepard kiwnęła głową na znak zgody. Jej oblicze było niecodziennie spokojne i wypoczęte.

\- Bardzo chętnie. I... dziękuję, Mirando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biedna Shepard...  
> Mamy pewien zwrot - Miranda w końcu zaczęła cieplej patrzeć na komandor. Nie jestem fanem nagłej, płomiennej miłości, a już na pewno nie ze strony tej dwójki - to po prostu niekanoniczne. Chciałabym stworzyć w tej historii zdrowy związek oparty na wzajemnym zrozumieniu i wsparciu - uważam, że Shepard, Miranda i inne ewentualne opcje romansowe muszą dojrzeć do tej decyzji, samo pożądanie to za mało. Nagła miłość bez pielęgnowania jej raczej nie skończy się dobrze... Życie to nie film ;)  
> Dlatego w trylogii zawsze wybierałam Liarę... błagam, nie śmiejcie się xD po prostu ewolucja Liary i jej relacji z Shepard sprawiała, że po prostu widziałam to coś między nimi, wydawały się dopełniać pod prawie każdym względem. Kaidan? Zawsze wysadzałam go w powietrze na Virmirze.  
> Mam nadzieję, że podobał się ten rozdział ;)


	8. Rozdział 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dotychczas mój ulubiony rozdział ;)  
> Ostrzeżenie - przekleństwa. Sporo przekleństw.  
> Przyjemnej lektury ;)

Niemal niewyczuwalny wstrząs, syk dehermetyzacji łącznika, nerwowe przeładowanie broni przez Garrusa. To jest to, zbiorowisko największych szumowin galaktyki.

Czyściec.

\- To nie jest Czyściec, to ściek - usłyszała za sobą zdegustowaną Mirandę. - Jak dla mnie, całe to miejsce powinno być rozwalone, a więźniowie odstrzeleni co do sztuki.

\- Wyjątkowo popieram tak brutalną metodę - Garrus poparł brunetkę. - Mamy tutaj jednostki zbyt niebezpieczne na typowe więzienie. Koszty tego przybytku są kolosalne, zaś szansa na cudowne nawrócenie kogokolwiek jest nikła. To miejsce jest po prostu złe.

Jane nie odpowiedziała, analizując widok przed sobą. Setki... tysiące kapsuł, każda z rezydentem zdolnym do największego okrucieństwa. I pomyśleć, że ich celem jest więzień uważany za najniebezpieczniejszego. Człowiek Iluzja ma kiepskie poczucie humoru.

Placówka wyglądała na dobrze zabezpieczoną. Liczne bariery zapewniające bezpieczny ostrzał, dobrze uzbrojeni strażnicy, spora ilość mechów. Wszystko to trzymające w ryzach armię degeneratów czekających tylko na to, by dorwać w ręce statek pokroju "Normandii".

W takim miejscu potrzebowała najbardziej zaufany zespół. Mordin, Zaeed i Jacob mieli pilnować "Normandię", niedopuszczenie doń obcych było priorytetem. Obok niej zaś, niczym dwa drapieżniki, kroczyli Garrus i Miranda.

Garrus był oczywistym wyborem. Znała jego styl walki, dobrze dogadywali się między sobą w sytuacji zagrożenia, dodatkowo ufali sobie całkowicie. Byli niemal jak rodzeństwo - nie ma Shepard bez Vakariana...

No i Miranda.

Jane była pozytywnie zaskoczona osobą agentki Cerberusa. Miranda przestała traktować ją jak obiekt naukowy, nie zbywała półsłówkami czy wyniosłym spojrzeniem. Po prostu... była miła. I naprawdę zyskiwała przy bliższym poznaniu. Ich wspólne układanie modeli było swego rodzaju przełomem - od tego momentu Miranda nie wyglądała na tak zdystansowaną, dodatkowo miała całkiem ładny uśmiech, który rozświetlał jej twarz. To była osoba, którą Jane ujrzała pierwszy raz po bolesnym przebudzeniu. Musiała przyznać przed sobą, że coraz bardziej intrygowała ją osoba jej zastępcy.

Oj, Shepard, Shepard. Tylko się nie zakochaj...

\- Wpuszczenie uzbrojonego oddziału do takiej placówki? Serio? - usłyszała zaskoczonego Garrusa. - Brzmi to zbyt pięknie, nawet jak na komandor Shepard.

\- Dodatkowo naczelnik nie wygląda na specjalnie zainteresowanego swoją inwestycją - Miranda spojrzała nieufnie dookoła. - Dobrze, że przelew nie został autoryzowany.

\- Bądźcie gotowi - Jane rzuciła rozbawione spojrzenie mechom FENRIS. - To wygląda na pułapkę. Obym się myliła.

 

*

 

Dlaczego ja zawsze muszę mieć rację?!

Po wybiciu całego oddziału napastników zyskali parę minut spokoju. Garrus smarował małe otarcie medi-żelem, Miranda przełączała broń na krioamunicję, zaś sejf obok cudownie opróżnił się, wzbogacając konto Jane o parę kredytów.

A więc to jest ten słynny Jack... Nieograniczona, biotyczna kula destrukcji i nienawiści skryta w gibkim, półnagim, kobiecym ciele. Liczne tatuaże i strzępy ubrań ledwo zakrywające jej formę, gładko ogolona głowa oraz oczy pełne chęci mordu. Problemy z dyscypliną będą więcej, niż pewna.

Potężny wybuch zarzucił więzieniem mocno do tyłu, Jane uderzyła plecami o szafkę. Przez okno dostrzegła szczątki jednej z kapsuł więziennych ulatujące w niebyt kosmosu, wszystko otoczone mgiełką ulatującego powietrza i krwi. Odwróciła pospiesznie wzrok, napotykając zaniepokojone spojrzenie Mirandy.

\- W porządku, Shepard?

\- Wszystko dobrze - Jane uśmiechnęła się z lekkim grymasem, pocierając obolały dół pleców. - Będzie spory siniak.

\- Jestem pewien, że doktor Chakwas temu zaradzi medi-żelem - uśmiech Garrusa bił złośliwością na kilometr. - Albo panna Chambers...

\- I tak miałam wpaść do doktor Chakwas z Ice Serrice Brandy - zignorowała przytyk dotyczący Kelly. - To gdzie teraz?

\- Tam, gdzie wybuchy są najgłośniejsze - Miranda skrzywiła się z niesmakiem. - Albo w stronę hangarów. Finalnie i tak wszystko rozegra się przy promach.

Założenie Mirandy było słuszne; po początkowej masakrze każdy pędził w stronę promów. Niemal wszystkie zostały zniszczone w chaosie walki, niestety dwa opuściły orbitę więzienia. Był też większy szturm na "Normandię", ale tam załoga szybko dała sobie radę.

\- Gdzie ta dzikuska jest? - zapytała Miranda, lustrując teren dookoła. - Musiała tędy przebiegać, patrząc na ślady zniszczeń.

\- Obecnie jest tylko jeden obecny tu okręt - Garrus pospiesznie przeładował broń. - Pewnie przemyka korytarzami na "Normandię". Może taki wysiłek trochę ją uspokoi?

Jane nie była przekonana do tej hipotezy; na twarzy Mirandy widziała, że tamta myślała podobnie.

 

*

 

-Kurwa, kurwa, KURWA!

Zza rogu poleciały rozpędzone szczątki mecha FENRIS, z ogromną siłą roztrzaskując się dookoła. Uderzenie było potężne, ścianę niemal przebiło na wylot. Gdyby to leciało coś cięższego...

-Jebany Cerberus! Jebany Czyściec! JEBAĆ WSZYSTKICH! Skurwysyny!

Wrzaski roznosiły się na cały korytarz. Trudno było nie zgadnąć, kto był ich autorem.

\- Odłóżcie broń - Jane nakazała cicho. - Macie być spokojni. Zero prowokowania czy reagowania na zaczepki.

\- Jak sytuacja wymknie się spod kontroli, dostanie kulę w czaszkę - skitowała to Miranda, na moment jej dłoń zaświeciła na niebiesko. - Jest nieobliczalna. Trzeba ją tu zostawić.

\- To potężna bomba biotyczna o niesamowitym potencjale. Ktoś taki będzie nam bardzo potrzebny. Po prostu... uważajcie.

Ani Miranda, ani Garrus nie wyglądali pewnie odkładając broń. Jack sprawiała wrażenie niebezpiecznej furiatki, która bez problemu mogła wysadzić całą stację. Faktycznie, była artylerią sama w sobie - mało która asari posiadała taki potencjał, a z ludzi znała tylko Kate władającą tak nieograniczoną biotyką. Jednakowoż, o ile Kate Shepard z grubsza panowała swoją mocą (chociaż nie zawsze, przeklinały trenerki asari), tak Jack wkładała każdą emocję w wirujące, błękitne kosmyki śmierci. Może była trochę słabsza, ale za to zbyt nieobliczalna. Jane doskonale wiedziała, że powinna być ostrożna - sprowokowana Jack wyrwie "Normandię" ze śluzy niczym zabawkę.

\- Ty musisz być Jack - odłożyła powoli pistolet do kabury, trzymając dłonie na widoku. Zabicie przeciwników wściekłej biotyczki nie zrobiło na tamtej wrażenia. - Komandor Jane Shepard. Możemy sobie nawzajem pomóc.

\- Spierdalaj - półnaga kobieta przybrała bojową postawę. - Myślisz, że jestem ślepa? Nie będę się układać z pierdolonym Cerberusem!

\- Nie będziesz pracować dla Cerberusa, tylko dla mnie - Jane powiedziała ze spokojem, którego nie czuła, opierając się nonszalancko o ścianę obok. - Poza tym, bądźmy realistami. To miejsce zaraz wyleci w powietrze, zaś wszyscy tutaj zginą. My mamy jedyny działający statek. Idziesz z nami, żyjesz, i to nienajgorzej. Nie lecisz z nami, giniesz.

\- Myślisz, że coś mnie kurwa powstrzyma przed strzeleniem ci w głowę?! Mogę zabrać twój statek i w dupie mieć układy z waszą pieprzoną organizacją!

\- Szybciej będzie ją ogłuszyć i zanieść, Shepard - Miranda brzmiała na znudzoną. Garrus nerwowo zrobił krok do tyłu.

Jack obrzuciła brunetkę wściekłym spojrzeniem.

\- Po moim trupie, dziwko Cerberusa!

\- To da się załatwić.

\- Ty pierdolona...

\- Spokój! - Jane huknęła tracąc cierpliwość; stanęła między dwoma biotyczkami, czując zbliżające się starcie. - Nie mamy na to czasu. Czego chcesz, Jack?

Biotyczka obrzuciła ją nieco mniej krwiożerczym spojrzeniem. Nadal jednak była gotowa rzucić się na Mirandę.

\- Informacji - Jack syknęła wściekle. - Chcę dostępu do pierdolonych akt Cerberusa.

\- Zgoda.

\- Shepard... - Miranda zaczęła ostrzegawczo. - Nie powinnaś tego robić.

\- No proszę, paniusia się wkurza? - więźniarka zaśmiała się ochryple, biotyka dookoła niej przestała trzaskać wściekle. - Tym lepiej. Kasa ma być regularnie, inaczej rozpierdolę wam cały pokład. I chcę spokój, ciche miejsce, gdzie nikt nie będzie mi zawracać dupy.

\- Pod maszynownią jest spokojnie - Jane skinęła głową na znak zgody, zaciekawiona reakcji Daniels i Donnelly'ego. - Daj mi parę minut i doniosę ci potrzebne hasła oraz upoważnienia.

\- Oby.

Wiedziała, że będzie tego żałować; Garrus chyłkiem uciekał na okręt, zostawiając ją samą z Mirandą. Z cholernie wściekłą, pałającą chęcią mordu Mirandą.

Jack to jeszcze nic. Najgorsze dopiero przed nią.

 

*

 

\- Oszalałaś, Shepard?! Dałaś pełen dostęp do naszej bazy danych tej... tej... tej Jack?!

"Jack" brzmiało w ustach Mirandy jak coś wybitnie obrzydliwego; brunetka nie kryła się z tym, że ich nowy nabytek znaczył dla niej mniej, niż guma przyklejona do buta.

\- To był jedyny sposób, by do nas doszła - Jane skuliła się niemal ochronnie; gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, znowu padłaby trupem. Fotel w biurze Mirandy nagle stał się bardzo niewygodny. - Nie mogłam jej okłamać. Jest zbyt nieobliczalna, by nie dotrzymywać z nią umów.

\- No właśnie, jest nieobliczalna! To agresywna wariatka, dla której wysadzenie nas w powietrze nie stanowi problemu - Miranda stanęła obok okna, biła od niej aura złości i irytacji. - I kogoś takiego dopuściłaś do naszych plików. Shepard, do cholery, tam nie tylko są informacje o Cerberusie, ale i o nas! Wszystko o tobie, Jokerze, Chakwas, mnie... naszych rodzinach...

A więc o to chodziło Mirandzie... Czyżby coś złego stało się z...

\- Oriana? - Jane zapytała delikatnie, wstając i powoli podchodząc do swojego zastępcy. - Miranda... coś złego dzieje się z twoją siostrą? Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

Brunetka była wyraźnie spięta; po chwili ciszy odwróciła się w jej stronę, obdarzając ją zmęczonym spojrzeniem.

\- Shepard... Jane... jestem zmęczona. Od paru lat dbam sama o bezpieczeństwo Oriany, jestem w tym kompletnie sama. Wszystko w miarę się układało, ale od jakiegoś miesiąca coś jest nie tak. Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić, po prostu... czuję to.

Jane z wahaniem ostrożnie położyła dłoń na ramieniu Mirandy; ta przez sekundę zesztywniała w nagłym kontakcie, by po chwili widocznie się zrelaksować. Jane uznała to za dobry znak.

\- Mirando, posłuchaj mnie - podeszła jeszcze bliżej, obie stykały się ramionami. - Przede wszystkim nie jesteś już sama i nie będziesz. Jestem tu dla ciebie i zawsze będę, możesz przyjść do mnie o każdej porze. Zawsze cię wysłucham i zrobię co w mojej mocy, by ci pomóc. Ufasz mi?

Agentka Cerberusa wyglądała na rozdartą emocjonalnie, po chwili powoli pokiwała głową na znak zgody.

\- Tak, Jane. Ufam ci - Miranda brzmiała na zdumioną swoimi słowami, Jane zauważyła z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Byłam u Jack, Rozmawiałyśmy trochę - delikatnie poprowadziła Mirandę ku kanapie. Usiadły obok siebie, nieco niewygodnie bez pewnego dystansu. - Nie musicie siebie lubić, dodatkowo Jack nienawidzi Cerberusa mocniej, niż ja na początku. Ale gdyby chciała, prędzej czy później i tak by doszło do włamania z jej strony. A tak, możesz kontrolować, gdzie wejdzie, dodatkowo przyznałam jej dostęp tylko do interesujących ją plików. Owszem, Jack jest niebezpieczna, ale tylko w sytuacji zagrożenia. Wystarczy być wobec niej fair i będzie dobrze. Regularnie wypłacane kredyty, wikt na statku, spokój i paczka papierosów co jakiś czas poprawią jej humor.

\- Zdajesz się ufać swojemu osądowi - Miranda nie wyglądała na całkowicie przekonaną, ale odprężyła się trochę. - Niech będzie, zrobimy to po twojemu. Postarasz się przytemperować Jack, względnie jakoś załagodzić skutki jej obecności.

\- Aye aye, agentko Lawson! - Jane zaśmiała się głośno, po czym nagle coś sobie uzmysłowiła. - Swoją drogą, Jack będzie mieć za sąsiada Zaeeda.

\- Nie załamuj mnie do końca, Shepard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Może jestem jakaś dziwna, ale na misje w ME2 najczęściej brałam duet Miranda & Jack ;)  
> Mirandę uważam za wspaniałą siostrę. Szkoda, że tak powierzchownie pokazano jej relację z Orianą - w mojej czysto subiektywnej opinii były one o wiele ciekawsze jako siostry, niż Ryderowie, którzy są zwyczajnie nudni jako rodzeństwo.  
> No i Jack... bardzo złożona osoba. Moim zdaniem ME2 posiadał najciekawszy team w całej serii, poza Jacobem niemal każda postać posiadała pewną głębię... Nie mówię tu o bohaterach z dlc. Kasumi i Zaeed niestety trochę odstawali od reszty, szkoda :/


	9. Rozdział 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Póki mam czas, wklejam kolejny rozdział.   
> Udanej lektury ;)

Miranda uważała siebie za osobę opanowaną w każdej sytuacji, chłodno kalkulującą ryzyko, myślącą z jak największym wyprzedzeniem. Nie lubiła chaosu, każde jej działanie miało jakiś cel. Może dlatego nienawidziła Jack.

Łysa, półnaga biotyczka była nieobliczalna. Denerwująca. Po prostu obrzydzała wszystko samą swoją obecnością. Wyzywający wygląd, bardzo wulgarne zachowanie czy błysk szaleństwa w tym niemal zezwierzęconym jestestwie ... Jack była uosobieniem tego, czego Miranda nie znosiła. Do tego przygody z czerwonym piaskiem, hallex, nieograniczone pijaństwo, przekleństwa, agresja, rozwiązłość powodująca duży niesmak - wszystko to skryte za potęgą biotyczną czekającą na okazję do wybuchu. Gdyby to zależało od Mirandy, już dawno zastrzeliłaby tę karykaturę człowieka.

Usiadła wygodniej w mesie, powoli sącząc kawę. Pora była dosyć wczesna, dlatego mogła sobie pozwolić na samotny relaks poza biurem. Rolety w gabinecie medycznym były zasłonięte - Miranda do teraz nie mogła wymazać z pamięci zarumienionych Karin Chakwas i Shepard w stanie solidnego podchmielenia. O dziwo, to lekarz od samego początku nalewała drinki, co obie potwierdziły z radością, gdy zaniepokojona poszła sprawdzić, dlaczego zaszyły się bez słowa u starszej kobiety. Parę kielichów później doktor Chakwas poszła spać, zaś Shepard ukradkiem potoczyła się w stronę windy. Na szczęście, pomyliła guziki tylko raz, niechcący trafiając do maszynowni, aż w końcu EDI litościwie wysłała windę do kajuty kapitańskiej. A propos EDI...

Miranda dokończyła napój, odstawiła kubek do zmywarki i wróciła za swoje biurko. Palce ciężko uderzały w klawiaturę, otwierając skrzynkę pocztową.

Niepokoiła ją sytuacja Oriany - czuła, że ojciec zaczął prowadzić jakieś nowe, chore gierki. Niepokoiły ją pewne sygnały, chociażby z pozoru niewinne naruszenia prywatności rodziny jej siostry. Jeżeli sprawy będą dalej tak się toczyć, potrzebna będzie zdecydowana interwencja. Aczkolwiek... może bez pomocy Człowieka Iluzji. Ostatnio straciła do niego część zaufania. Czyżby to wpływ Shepard?

No właśnie, Shepard. I EDI.

Miranda westchnęła ciężko. Ten atak paniki przy sklejaniu modeli był bardzo niepokojący. Pytanie, czy zdarzało się to wcześniej?

\- EDI?

\- Słucham, agentko Lawson - znajomy, syntetyczny głos zareagował od razu.

\- Czy w ostatnim czasie wykryłaś u komandor Shepard niepokojący wzrost odczytów? Coś na kształt koszmarów sennych albo napadów lękowych?

SI przez moment nie odpowiadało.

\- Były takie sytuacje.

\- Ile razy?

Gdyby nie fakt, że sztuczna inteligencja nie ma uczuć, Miranda uznałaby, że EDI waha się z udzieleniem jej informacji.

\- Dwa razy, agentko Lawson.

\- Dwa razy - zirytowała się tym, że niemal siłą musiała wszystko wyciągać od EDI. - Kiedy?

\- W zeszłym tygodniu. Raz w nocy, podczas snu. Później po południu, dowódca tłumaczyła to złymi wspomnieniami.

\- Rozumiem. Dlaczego nikt o tym nie wie?

\- Komandor prosiła, by o tym nikomu nie mówić.

\- Prosiła, mówisz... - Miranda zamyśliła się na moment. - Czy komandor ma często problemy ze snem?

Kolejna chwila milczenia. Zupełnie, jakby EDI kryła Shepard...

\- Tak, agentko Lawson. Bezsenność. Dodatkowo z odczytów REM wynika, że dowódca ma koszmary senne, po których nie może zasnąć.

\- Zrozumiałam, EDI. Jeżeli znowu nastąpi taka sytuacja, masz mnie natychmiast powiadomić. Nieważna pora dnia czy fakt, że jestem zajęta.

\- Wedle zalecenia.

\- To wszystko, dziękuję.

\- Wylogowuję cię, agentko Lawson.

Miranda ze znużeniem pomasowała skronie, analizując otrzymane od EDI informacje. Shepard to doskonała aktorka, skoro prawie nikt nie zauważył jej problemów, nawet Garrus czy Joker. Co do Chakwas, nie była pewna, bądź co bądź tamtą obowiązywała tajemnica lekarska. Również zachowanie EDI było dosyć osobliwe. Oczywiście, sztuczna inteligencja "Normandii" nie miała w algorytmach zaleceń dotyczących bezwzględnego informowania o wszystkim - to by było przytłaczające - ale akurat z tym powinna zgłosić się chociażby do doktor Chakwas. Tymczasem EDI wyraźnie tego nie zrobiła, i to na polecenie Shepard. Wygląda to na początek pewnej zażyłości między tymi dwoma osobowościami... o ile EDI można tak nazwać.

Zanotowała w pamięci, by przyjrzeć się tej kwestii dokładniej. Oczywiście, osobno nie stwarzały zagrożenia, ale razem... Pytanie, czy jest się czego bać ze strony Shepard?

Miranda pomyślała przez sekundę, po czym delikatnie się uśmiechnęła.

Nie. Jane Shepard nie zrobi im krzywdy.

 

*

 

Cytadela doznała poważnych zniszczeń po ataku Sarena dwa lata temu, dlatego oczywisty był fakt poważnych zmian. Miranda dosyć mgliście pamiętała, jak obecnie prezentowała się galaktyczna stolica, w końcu przez dwa lata non stop siedziała przy ciele Shepard. Komandor zdawała się być zarówno zadowolona, jak i niepocieszona różnorakimi zmianami.

\- Na ten moment czekałam od chwili zobaczenia akwarium - z zachwytem wskazała sklep z pamiątkami. - Rybki, nowe modele... Czego chcieć więcej?

\- Nie waż się - Miranda stanowczo zasłoniła sobą sklepik. - Na Omedze też miał być tylko jeden model, a ledwo we dwie doniosłyśmy twoje zakupy.

\- To było pragmatyczne podejście - komandor spojrzała na nią ze standardowym, szerokim uśmiechem. - Lepiej kupić wszystko za jednym zamachem, niż potem wracać po pojedynczą rzecz.

\- Chyba raczej niecierpliwość i lenistwo - Miranda pokręciła głową z prawie niedostrzegalnym uśmiechem. - Swoją drogą, lepiej pilnujmy naszą gotówkę. Nowy członek zespołu ma dosyć szybkie dłonie.

\- Kasumi? Wiesz, jak to jest w takim zawodzie, trzeba cały czas ćwiczyć, by nie wyjść z wprawy.

\- Masz na myśli uporczywe hakowanie sejfów? - uśmiech Mirandy bił rekordy niewinności; Shepard nonszalancko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Lubię być na bieżąco w nowinkami technologicznymi, a hakowanie jest bardzo przydatne - Jane zaśmiała się lekko, oglądając pobliską fontannę. - Nie dość, że ćwiczę, to zbieram na fundusz emerytalny.

\- Jesteś niemożliwa.

Po ostatnim, tęsknym spojrzeniu na rybki przez Shepard, ruszyły niespiesznie do radnego Andersona.

 

*

 

Spotkanie było całkiem owocne. To było zaskakujące, patrząc na mechanizmy działania Przymierza, które Miranda uważała za wybitnie głupie i nielogiczne. Aczkolwiek Anderson nie bez powodu uważany był za jednego z nielicznych myślących w ludzkich zasobach wojskowych.

Shepard oficjalnie wycofano status poległej w boju, dodatkowo odzyskała usprawnienia Widma; chociaż, zdaniem Mirandy, ukoronowaniem chwili było wykrzywione ze złości oblicze Sparatusa, któremu Jane okazywała otwarcie pogardę i lekceważenie. Dalatrasa przyjęta była neutralnie, zaś radna Tevos z minimalną, ale sympatią. Shepard potrafiła być bardzo wybredna w kwestii zawierania znajomości.

\- Teraz mogę?

Głos komandor wyrwał ją z chwilowej zadumy. Spojrzała na towarzyszkę, która nieudolnie starała się ukrywać podniecenie.

\- Co takiego możesz?

\- Rybki. Zakupy. To jak?

Mirandę kusiło, by pokręcić głową na widok entuzjazmu Shepard; w jednej chwili ludzkie Widmo siało grozę spojrzeniem, by parę sekund później niczym dziecko cieszyć się z nowych modeli. Może to było niepoważne, ale miało w sobie pewien urok.

\- Jutro też jest dzień. Nie wolisz pozwiedzać nową Cytadelę?

Dowódca zamyśliła się, by po chwili uśmiechnąć się z podekscytowaniem. To było zdecydowanie niepokojące.

\- To znakomity pomysł! Jestem ciekawa, jak prezentuje się obecnie "Flux".

\- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę... Jaki model chciałaś kupić?

Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, Miranda była zadowolona ze wspólnych zakupów z wybawicielką Cytadeli, chociaż ciągły głos Jane z reklam każdego stoiska był denerwujący. Brunetce nie przeszkadzało nawet to, że na nową zbroję Shepard potrzebna będzie nowa szafka.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niedawno jeszcze raz przeczytałam parę rozdziałów, w szczególności dziewiąty... Cóż, czuję, że szykują się drobne poprawki. Gdzieniegdzie zgrzyta mi styl bądź gramatyka. Muszę się poprawić :/  
> Kolejny rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że tworzona przeze mnie historia chociaż trochę nadaje się do publikacji na tego typu stronie.  
> Zostaje mi tylko życzyć udanej lektury ;)

\- Rozwalcie ich wszystkich! Zero litości dla tych wynaturzeń!

Promem lekko zarzuciło na bok. Jane strzepnęła ze zbroi nieistniejący pyłek, niespiesznie przygotowując krioaminucję i wsłuchując się w komunikaty na zewnątrz.

Nieprofesjonalność? Zbytnia pewność siebie? Względnie oba te powody skutkowały nieustannymi wrzaskami przez pobliskie megafony. Agresywny, damski głos bez skrępowania rzucał rozkazami na lewo i prawo, nie przejmując się ich oczywistością dla przeciwnika. Również łącze radiowe było niezabezpieczone.

\- Pierdoleni amatorzy - usłyszała za sobą zdegustowaną Jack.

Jack i Miranda siedziały w miarę jak najdalej od siebie. Napięcie między nimi można było kroić nożem - obie nie ukrywały niechęci względem siebie. Ta pierwsza miała wypisaną na twarzy czystą zapalczywość, tylko czekała na drobne potknięcie brunetki, by rzucić biotycznym pociskiem. Jack bez oporów zlustrowała od góry do dołu Mirandę, koncentrując się szczególnie na klatce piersiowej. Agentka Cerberusa z kolei traktowała ją jak powietrze. Wyniosłe, zniesmaczone spojrzenie. To było do przewidzenia.

Obie biotyczki od początku dawały jasno do zrozumienia, że się nie lubią, nie chcą brać udziału w tych samych misjach i chętnie wyrzucą siebie nawzajem daleko w kosmos. Jane była fanką rozwiązań w miarę szybkich i znajomych - nic zaś nie łączyło bardziej, niż wspólna walka. Z tego powodu Jack i Miranda z miejsca zostały razem dobrane do kolejnego zadania, ku przerażeniu Kelly i radości Jokera.

Póki co szło w miarę dobrze; obie jeszcze się nie pozabijały, a to spory sukces. Prom zgrabnie wylądował na niewielkim, płonącym placu.

\- Dobrze, moje panie... - zaczęła Shepard.

\- Atakować ich!

\- ... a więc mamy tu oddział Błękitnych Słońc oraz krogan. Z raportów wynikało, że to sojusznicy, ale widocznie walczą między sobą. Dlatego też...

\- Ruszcie leniwe dupy i wytłuczcie to robactwo! Sama muszę wszystko robić?!

\- ... dlatego też warto znaleźć jakieś źródło informacji. Przyda nam się ktoś do współpracy, ewentualnie więzień, by...

\- Strzelać, strzelać bez opamiętania!

\- Och, ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

Pobliski głośnik został zestrzelony z karabinu przy aprobacie Jack.

\- Informacje, jeniec. Idziemy.

 

*

 

\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł.

\- To samo mówiłaś, gdy zabrałam cię z Jack.

\- To co innego. Po niej można spodziewać się wszystkiego. Ładunek Okeera to jedna, wielka niewiadoma.

Jane siedziała wygodnie w biurze Mirandy, godzinę po powrocie z tajemniczą, krogańską kapsułą. Trochę wahała się z decyzją odnośnie przebywającego w niej kroganina, którego zabrali zamiast zmarłego watażki. Sam fakt oddania życia jednego z nielicznych krogańskich autorytetów naukowych w zamian za życie nieznanego im gościa był zastanawiający. W związku z tym Jane ze spokojem wzięła prysznic, przejrzała maile (jakiś czas temu napisała do swojej rodziny, poza zalewem radości i wysypem wykrzykników Kate wspominała o szkoleniu N7, matka o ewentualnym awansie), po czym poszła zobaczyć, co z Mirandą.

Obie biotyczki w walce były całkiem zgrane. Wspierały się na tyle, ile trzeba było, ani trochę więcej. Co prawda, od czasu do czasu rzucały między sobą jadowite uwagi, ale wybuchające obok granaty niweczyły dalsze kłótnie. Gdyby relacje między nimi były poprawne, mogłyby tworzyć zabójczy, biotyczny duet. Co by nie mówić, razem były nie do pokonania.

W biurze Mirandy usłyszała ciche, miękkie brzmienie skrzypiec. Jej zastępca była widocznie dopiero co po prysznicu, włosy miała nieco wilgotne, pachnące subtelną nutą igliwia. Jane musiała przed sobą przyznać, że bardzo podobało jej się takie spokojne oblicze Mirandy. Szczególnie, gdy te pełne inteligencji, niebieskie oczy patrzyły na nią nie ze złością, ale z... niepokojem? Troską?

To było coś nowego.

\- Nawet wśród krogan Okeer miał opinię fanatyka - Miranda kontynuowała, zagryzając nerwowo wargę. Intrygujące... - Kto wie, jakiego rodzaju obiekt znajduje się wewnątrz kapsuły? Nie ma żadnych informacji na jego temat, brak profilu psychologicznego, zero ewentualnych zmian w fizjonomii, nic. Wiemy tylko, i to z ustnej relacji Okeera, że to kroganin bez genofagium.

\- Mnie też to martwi - przyznała Jane, wyczuwając delikatny, nieznany zapach. Perfumy? Piękne. - Mimo wszystko, musimy chociaż spróbować. EDI zajmie się izolacją ładowni od reszty statku. Jeśli dojdzie do ewentualnej potyczki, poradzę sobie, jeden kroganin nie sprawi mi problemu.

\- Obyś się nie myliła, Jane - teraz Miranda otwarcie okazywała niepokój. - Czy mam iść z tobą?

\- Nie trzeba, dziękuję - komandor obdarzyła brunetkę swoim firmowym uśmiechem, zbijając ją z tropu. - Swoją drogą... Czy mówiłam, że na Cytadeli znalazłam akwarium z chomikiem na sprzedaż?

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że mamy na statku chomika? Ale dopilnowałaś, by nie uciekł?

\- To ja idę do ładowni! - Jane pospiesznie ewakuowała się z biura wśród krzyków Mirandy, notując w pamięci, by zapytać Mordina, czy Boo nadal znajdował się w jego laboratorium.

 

*

 

Przechodząc przez mesę z posiłkiem, Miranda kątem oka zauważyła spojrzenia Jacoba. Wewnętrznie skrzywiła się; odkąd razem spędzili jedną, jedyną noc, tamten zbyt często, jak na jej gust, starał się zyskać jej uwagę. Nie miała ochoty na jakikolwiek związek, a już na pewno nie z Jacobem - zdesperowane spojrzenia nie zwiększały jej pobudzenia, do tego seks był dla niej tylko sposobem na pozbycie się nadmiaru stresu. Projekt Łazarz wymagał pełni skupienia, więc czasem musiała odreagować.

Podświadomie czuła, że ten jeden raz z Jacobem jeszcze się na niej zemści. Od współpracowników oczekiwała profesjonalnych relacji i pełnego przygotowania do zadań, a nie postawy, jaką od niedawna prezentował Taylor. Jacob może o czymkolwiek zapomnieć, koniec, kropka. 

\- Cholerny "Ascension"! - niemal podskoczyła na krześle, słysząc znienacka obok siebie głos Shepard. - Gdybym wiedziała, że będę się tak męczyć z jego modelem, dwa razy pomyślałabym, czy go ocalić.

Dowódca bez skrępowania usiadła - a raczej walnęła się - na miejsce naprzeciwko niej. Miała na sobie wyraźnie świeżą koszulkę i trochę kleju we włosach. W rękach trzymała dwa kubki z kawą, z czego jeden podała z uśmiechem Mirandzie.

Miranda z trudem nie zrewanżowała się ciepłym uśmiechem. Od jakiegoś czasu czuła się komfortowo w towarzystwie Shepard. Co więcej, ostatnio wręcz nie mogła się doczekać ich wspólnych spotkań, nawet tylko po to, by się przywitać. To było... dziwne. Nowe. I kompletnie niezrozumiałe. Shepard była niepoważna. Brawurowa do szaleństwa. Niekiedy bezczelna, za nic miała szacunek do autorytetów, chociażby względem Człowieka Iluzji. Mimo to... była jak magnes. Posiadała potężną charyzmę, mnóstwo naturalnego czaru - niemal każdy do niej garnął. Jak mówiły wszystkie poznane przez nią asari - miała "aurę".

\- Gdybyś bardziej skupiała się na sklejaniu, zamiast biegać po "Normandii", model już by został złożony - z wdzięcznością przyjęła kawę i upiła łyk. Przepyszna, gorzka i mocna, taka, jaką lubi. Nie sądziła, że komandor zapamięta jej preferencje w tej kwestii.

\- Nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby Boo biegał swobodnie po pokładzie - Jane odparła obronnym tonem.

\- Nie biegałby, gdybyś go lepiej pilnowała.

\- Czasem nawet chomik musi się rozerwać...

\- Jeszcze trochę, a rozerwałby się dosłownie, przy rdzeniu.

\- Nieistotny szczegół - Jane mruknęła, przyjmując porażkę i upijając kawę.

Miranda pokiwała zrezygnowana głową. Nie udało jej się powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu.

\- Jestem zaskoczona, że twoje rybki jeszcze żyją - uśmiechnęła się z nutą złośliwości.

-Ach, rybki - Shepard nieco niezręcznie odkaszlnęła, uśmiechając się krzywo. - Przyznam, że nie zawsze pamiętam o karmieniu. Kelly zaoferowała mi w tym drobną pomoc.

Miranda całą swoją siłą woli powstrzymała grymas. Od początku widziała, jak rudowłosy asystent Shepard starał się z tamtą flirtować. Zalotne uśmiechy, niewinny dotyk - aż doszło do karmienia rybek. Brunetce nie podobało się to. I to mocno. Poczuła przypływ nagłej zazdrości.

Chwileczkę, stop. Zazdrości? Jaka zazdrość? Brzmi to tak, jakbym była emocjonalnie związana z Shepard. Nie, jestem jej zastępcą, przywróciłam ją do życia. Dlatego mam prawo dbać o to, by nikt i nic nie rozpraszało komandor podczas ich misji... prawda?

 _Jesteś zazdrosna_ , usłyszała cichy głosik w swojej głowie. Tu już nie chodzi o misję, ale o Shepard. Nie chcesz, by ktoś ci ją zabrał.

Miranda pokręciła głową, chcąc wyrzucić ten zdradziecki podszept ze swojego umysłu.

\- Miranda?

Popatrzyła na Shepard, machającą jej ręką przed twarzą.

\- Słucham?

\- Nie, nic - komandor zaśmiała się ciepło. Miranda poczuła dziwne ciepło w okolicy mostka, słysząc ten śmiech. - Wydawało mi się że myślami jesteś setki kilometrów stąd.

\- Raporty - odparła wymijająco, mając nadzieję, że taka wymówka wystarczy.

\- Nawet po służbie myślisz o pracy? - Jane pokiwała z lekkim zrezygnowaniem. Oparła nonszalancko podbródek na pięściach, jej spojrzenie stało się dość intensywne. - Za dużo pani pracuje, agentko Lawson. Powinnaś zrobić coś dla siebie. Najlepiej zrelaksować się gdzieś poza statkiem. Widziałam nowy bar na Cytadeli, jak zadokujemy, zapraszam cię na drinka.

Ciepło wewnątrz Mirandy zabarwiło się pewnym podekscytowaniem. Wspólny wypad do baru brzmiał odprężająco... i dosyć prywatnie, zwłaszcza mając na względzie życzliwość w oczach Shepard.

Akurat ten moment wybrali sobie Joker z EDI, by wezwać Jane po odbiór znowu złapanego chomika.

Już nie Shepard. Jane.


	11. Rozdział 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę smutku i śmiechu przez łzy - tak mogę scharakteryzować ten rozdział.  
> Mam chwilowe problemy z weną, więc muszę zwolnić z wklejaniem :/ na samym końcu mała adnotacja.  
> Udanej lektury ;)

Miranda w zamyśleniu spoglądała na dane przed sobą. Ciszę w biurze zakłócały spokojne brzmienia "Sonaty księżycowej" Beethovena. Miękkie uderzenia o klawisze fortepianu zawsze działały na nią uspokajająco, do pełni relaksu brakowało tylko kieliszka półsłodkiego wina, sączonego z namysłem przy dobrej książce.

Godzinę temu pobrała spory plików wywiadowczych z bazy Cerberusa. Po paru minutach analizy ich treści ogarnęło ją kolejno zaskoczenie, zniesmaczenie i irytacja. Powodów było wiele - nieograniczona tępota Przymierza (czyli w sumie nic nowego), bezmyślna postawa Rady oraz osoba, której większość plików dotyczyło.

Kaidan Alenko. Major Kaidan Alenko.

Jak przystało na prawdziwego profesjonalistę, Miranda starannie zapoznała się z każdą dostępną informacją dotyczącą starej załogi "Normandii", dodatkowo miała możliwość poznać osobiście doktor Liarę T'Soni, którą z Shepard łączyła chyba największa zażyłość. Już wtedy będący porucznikiem Alenko nie zrobił na niej specjalnego wrażenia. Owszem, był dosyć dobrym, karnym żołnierzem, jako marine i biotyk - ale jako oficer dowodzący nie mógł równać się z Urdnotem Wrexem czy Garrusem. Po katastrofie "Normandii" Alenko objął tymczasowe dowodzenie załogą, która po bardzo krótkim okresie jego rządów rozeszła się po całej galaktyce. Dodatkowo, badając nieco bardziej prywatne źródła, Miranda zauważyła, że Alenko żywił pewne uczucia względem Shepard, która ostatecznie odrzuciła jego starania.

I teraz nagle ów porucznik wrócił, już jako major.

Brunetka upiła nieco letniej kawy, kręcąc głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Nic dziwnego, że Przymierze ciągle strzelało sobie w stopę, skoro było tak skostniałym, źle prowadzonym molochem. W końcu, jeśli wybawicielka Cytadeli, pogromczyni Sarena i Suwerena, pierwsze (i jedyne) ludzkie Widmo, weteran N7 i bohaterka Blitzu nawet po śmierci nie dostała jakiejkolwiek gratyfikacji, zaś jej podwładny, który kompletnie niczym się nie wyróżnił przewyższa ją teraz stopniem... Trudno nie zauważyć, że Przymierze prowadzone jest przez niekompetentnych idiotów.

Samo zachowanie Alenko na Horyzoncie było tak bardzo niewłaściwe i podłe, że brak komentarza był najlepszym komentarzem. Miranda do teraz miała przed sobą zimną, pełną nienawiści twarz Garrusa, szykującego pięść na majora, obraźliwe wrzaski na Kaidana w wykonaniu Jokera oraz oczy Jane - pełne bólu spojrzenie osoby, którą zdradził ktoś bliski. Miranda poczuła przypływ różnorakich uczuć - niechęć do Alenko, zmęczenie emocjonalne oraz troskę względem Shepard. To ostatnie było niemal przytłaczające.

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo, prawie nie zauważając rozpoczęcia "Lacrimosy". Przed poznaniem Jane pierwsze, co by zrobiła, to sprawdzenie, czy obiekt jej badań jest stabilny psychicznie i emocjonalnie, dając do zrozumienia, że stawka ich misji jest za wysoka na problemy osobiste. Tyle, że starej Mirandy już nie było; zastąpiła ją osoba, dla której komandor Shepard nie była obiektem naukowym, lecz człowiekiem posiadającym uczucia. Najlepszy wzór do naśladowania, znakomity żołnierz i jeszcze lepszy oficer.

Jednocześnie, ruda komandor była wrażliwą, uroczą kobietą z rozgrzewającym wnętrzem Mirandy uśmiechem. Miała pełne ciepła i stanowczości oczy, w które agentka Cerberusa, ku swojej frustracji, lubiła patrzeć coraz bardziej. Miranda musiała w końcu przyznać, że Shepard była jej o wiele bliższa, niż być powinna.

Cholera jasna.

Miranda spojrzała za zegarek - Jane już od dwóch godzin siedziała w swoich kwaterach, blokując dostęp całej załodze. Nawet Joker, widząc wyraz jej twarzy, powstrzymał się od zwyczajowych żartów.

Westchnęła ciężko, patrząc w skupieniu na drzwi swojego biura. Kawa nagle straciła resztkę smaku.

 

*

 

Życie jest cholernie niesprawiedliwe. Pierwszy raz pomyślała tak, gdy zginął jej ojciec. Ostatni raz w chwili obecnej, patrząc ze zmęczeniem na nieotwartą butelkę ryncolu, który ku jej zaskoczeniu podarowała jej Jack. Normalnie Jane była przeciwnikiem topienia smutków w alkoholu, uważała to za domenę ludzi słabych, ale... to takie proste. Wystarczy parę łyków i wszystko przestaje mieć znaczenie. Znika cały ból, każdy problem, wrogie twarze stają się zamazane.

Przed oczami stanęło jej poważne oblicze Kate, z którą rozmawiała godzinę temu. Obie nadal miały na sobie zestawy Hahne-Kedar, aczkolwiek młodsza z nich jako tako oczyściła pancerz z krwi; Jane nadal miała na sobie lepkie, szare, metaliczne smugi.

_\- Nawet o tym nie myśl, Jane - oczy o identycznym odcieniu zielonego spojrzały na nią z niepokojem. - Wiem, co zamierzasz. Alkohol w niczym nie pomoże._

_\- Dlaczego to tak boli, Kate? -_ do teraz rozpamiętywała ból, który czuła patrząc na jedną z nielicznych, bliskich jej sercu osób.

\- _Gdyby utrata czegoś nie bolała, to by oznaczało, że nie miało to dla nas jakiejś wartości - ciche westchnięcie, delikatny uśmiech. - Przed testami N7 będę miała przepustkę. Wtedy zobaczymy się na Cytadeli. Nie myśl, że mi uciekniesz._

Kate była dla niej kotwicą, która pozwalała jej utrzymać się na wzburzonym morzu niepewności i upadków. Na pierwszej "Normandii" pomagała jej potem Liara, będąca blisko niej wtedy, gdy Kate nie było w pobliżu. Zdarzały się sytuacje czy myśli, o których nie chciała mówić matce, Jokerowi, Karin Chakwas bądź też Garrusowi. Kate i później Liara stały się jej najwierniejszymi powiernikami, nigdy jej nie oceniały, zawsze gotowe rzucić się na pomoc. Brakowało jej tego. Chociaż... musiała przyznać, że ostatnio Miranda stała się jej o wiele bliższa.

Pieprzyć to.

Schowała butelkę do schowka, z nieco lżejszym sercem obserwując rybki. Ten, kto wymyślił akwarium na tego rodzaju statku musiał być wybitnym ekscentrykiem, względnie nie mieć pojęcia o niepisanej zasadzie praktyczności na okrętach wojennych. Patrząc pragmatycznie, oznaczało to marnowanie miejsca, pewnej ilości słodkiej wody oraz energii elektrycznej. Z drugiej strony, to naprawdę odprężało. Bardzo. Dodatkowo wspólne kupowanie rybek z Mirandą było bardzo przyjemne. Może nawet za bardzo, co ze śmiechem wytknęła jej Kate. Wredny, rudy złośliwiec, pomyślała z rozczuleniem Jane.

Ciche, niemal nieśmiałe pukanie wyrwało ją z zamyślenia. Nie miała ochoty otwierać; powiedziała wyraźnie, że potrzebowała chwili samotności.

\- Jane? Jesteś tam?

Miranda.

Potrzeba chwilowej alienacji walczyła w niej z pragnieniem zobaczenia brunetki. Po chwili nieco ociężale wstała w celu otwarcie drzwi.

\- Wyglądasz okropnie - Jane usłyszała na dzień dobry. Uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- Też się cieszę, że ciebie widzę, Mirando. Czy coś się stało?

\- Właściwie... - jej zastępca nerwowo przygryzła wargę. - Chciałam zobaczyć, jak się czujesz. Czy jest coś, co mogę...?

Miranda zaskakiwała ją z każdym dniem, zdecydowanie pozytywnie. Było widać, że pierwszy raz próbowała kogoś pocieszyć - mimo wszystko, plus za same chęci. To było całkiem miłe.

\- Proszę, wejdź - Jane odsunęła się na bok, w duchu ciesząc się schowaną butelką ryncolu. - Przepraszam za wygląd. Nie miałam okazji, by się przebrać.

Brunetka litościwie przemilczała fakt zakończenia ich misji parę godzin temu. Zamiast tego Miranda powoli, z pewnym wahaniem skierowała się w stronę ich zwyczajowego miejsca na kanapie.

\- Idąc tu przyłapałam Jokera z kolejną puszką farby - agentka Cerberusa uśmiechnęła się krzywo, widocznie starając się trochę ocieplić atmosferę. - Tylko, że zamiast EDI, chciał zamalować prom. Wspominał coś o wielkim "pieprz się, Kaidan!" na jednym z boków. Garrus niósł pięć pędzli.

\- Pięć? - Jane zachichotała, nieco rozluźniona zrzucając płyty pancerza. Miranda taktownie odwróciła wzrok, mimo faktu, że widziała jej nagie ciało już wcześniej, przed przebudzeniem. - Ktoś jeszcze z nimi był?

\- Doktor Chakwas czekała przy promie, z turiańską brandy dla Garrusa, butelką Ice Serrice Brandy i zestawem szklanek. Daniels i Donnelly byli gotowi do malowania, Jack optowała za domalowaniem dużych, męskich genitaliów.

Jane nie mogła się powstrzymać; zaśmiała się głośno i szczerze, czując, że cały jej żal i stres znikają w nicość.

\- Skąd u nich taki pomysł? - zachichotała, nieudolnie tłumiąc śmiech. Zauważyła u Mirandy niemal niedostrzegalny uśmiech. Ona... starała się być zabawna?

\- Joker wspominał coś o jakiejś wspólnej znajomej waszej trójki - Miranda miała pytające spojrzenie, ale nie naciskała, mimo widocznej ciekawości.

Kate. Ona i Joker szczerze nie znosili Kaidana.

\- A więc... Odebrałaś im sprzęty malarskie? - Jane z ulgą weszła pod prysznic, w końcu zmywając z siebie brud, pot i krew z Horyzontu.

\- Odebrałam. Bądź co bądź prom należy do zasobów Cerberusa. Jeżeli zdobędziemy inny pojazd spoza naszej organizacji, będą mogli nie tylko go zamalować, ale i wezwać mnie na pomoc.

Jane prawie upuściła ręcznik, krocząc zdumiona po swoje rzeczy. Czy Miranda...

\- Zaraz... Ty żartujesz, Mirando?

Jej zastępca obrzucił ją wyraźnie rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

\- Czy ja wyglądam na osobę skłonną do żartów, Shepard?

Po paru minutach wyraźnie skołowana Jane zaczęła powoli składać niewymagający model turiańskiego krążownika z dziwnie zadowoloną Mirandą. Cały czas miała wrażenie, że co do kwestii przyozdobienia promu, najbardziej zasadnicza, surowa i wymagająca agentka Cerberusa prawdopodobnie nie żartowała.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAIDAN. Jak ja go nie znoszę...  
> To, co zrobił na Horyzoncie było, moim zdaniem, niewybaczalne. Z tego powodu bez oporów mam zamiar dodać trochę czerni do jego postaci w tej historii. Cytując Jokera z tego rozdziału - "pieprz się, Kaidan!" ;)  
> Przy małej retrospekcji użyłam kursywę. Liczę na to, że nie wprowadza ona chaosu i jest czytelna dla każdego. Jeśli nie, dajcie znać, a wprowadzę poprawki ;)  
> Mam nadzieję, że się podobało!


	12. Rozdział 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co mogę powiedzieć - przyjemnej lektury ;)

Miranda odwiedziła różne miejsca, planety, miasta. Taka była jej praca; czasami całe dnie siedziała hermetycznie zamknięta w laboratoriach, by parę dni później zwiedzić więcej kosmosu, niż niektórzy widzieli przez całe życie. Lubiła to, nadawało to jej życiu posmak niepewności. Preferowała stabilizację, ale nie monotonię. Z tego powodu doskonale rozumiała Shepard, która praktycznie wychowywała się w przestrzeni kosmicznej.

Haestrom dopisała do listy miejsc, które powinno się omijać dużym łukiem. A najlepiej wysadzić i zostawić.

Piekło. Cholerne piekło, na które żadne z nich nie było przygotowane. Quarianie również zdawali się być zaskoczeni aż tak ekstremalnymi warunkami na tej planecie. Tarcze smażyły się do granic wytrzymałości, broń parzyła dłonie bez rękawic, zbroja stawała się płonącą, gorejącą klatką. O ile gethy zdawały się być zachwycone, tak Shepard szczególnie boleśnie odczuła brak cienia; w ferworze walki, ogłuszona nagłym wybuchem kolosa, wylądowała brzuchem wprost na rozgrzanej niczym patelnia nawierzchni. Te parę sekund wystarczyło - plecy pod wpływem nagłego gorąca były bardzo mocno poparzone. Miranda do teraz nie miała pojęcia, jak udało jej się zdjąć pancerz Shepard bez rozrywania skóry.

Sama komandor, chociaż cierpiała z bólu, była zachwycona ich nowym towarzyszem. Tali'Zorah, z pewną niechęcią, weszła do ich promu. Było bardzo widoczne, że nie chciała zostawiać Jane samej, przy szybkim zakładaniu opatrunków patrzyła Mirandzie na ręce niczym neurotyczny jastrząb. Delikatność przy zajmowaniu się plecami Shepard musiała ją trochę udobruchać, w każdym razie nie wyglądała na gotową do zamordowania Mirandy tu i teraz. Co innego Jacob - quarianka cały czas pałała do niego nienawiścią.

Notując w pamięci wszelkie informacje dotyczące niedalekiej przeprowadzki Oriany, Miranda podjęła decyzję o wybraniu się do ambulatorium. Jakiś czas temu Shepard z zadowoleniem pochwaliła się twarzą bez cybernetycznych blizn, z dumą ignorując pytanie Jack dotyczące tego, czy "seksowne, neonowe światełka" miała też pod bielizną. Zaeed, Grunt i Garrus zdawali się być nieco rozczarowani tą zmianą, ale Miranda w myślach gorąco aprobowała ową decyzję. Nie sądziła, że tak doświadczony wojownik, jak Shepard może mieć tak delikatną twarz, nie licząc oczywiście paru niewielkich blizn; szkoda, że wcześniej nie udało się przeprowadzić pełnej odbudowy złośliwej komandor.

Miranda odłożyła do szuflady wszystkie pluskwy elektroniczne, które Tali "przypadkowo" uszkodziła podczas rekonesansu maszynowni, po czym ruszyła do królestwa Karin Chakwas. Shepard już powinna być opatrzona.

 

*

 

Zapach środków odkażających oraz metaliczny zapach narzędzi towarzyszyły Mirandzie przez blisko dwa lata. Nie było to uciążliwe, ale po pewnym czasie przyjemnie było dla odmiany napawać się zapachem świeżo zaparzonej kawy czy kwiatów. Stacja medyczna na "Normandii" nie pachniała jak typowy szpital - wyczuwała tu delikatny zapach bzu, unoszący się niemal dyskretnie wśród ostrzy, kleszczy i pudełek z medi-żelem.

W drzwiach Miranda minęła nieco niezadowolonego Garrusa. Turianin miał parę niegroźnych oparzeń, po opatrzeniu których doktor Chakwas nakazała mu opuścić pomieszczenie.

\- Potrzebujesz wypoczynku i nawodnienia, Garrusie - brunetka usłyszała stanowczy głos lekarza. Ton wskazywał nie tyle prośbę, co polecenie.

\- To była przyjemność, pani doktor - Archanioł figlarnie mrugnął do Mirandy, dla większego efektu zamaszyście się kłaniając, po czym skierował się do windy, zapewne w stronę maszynowni.

Miranda pewnie weszła do środka. Ujrzała Karin Chakwas zdejmującą rękawiczki, spoglądającą ze spokojem na jedno z łóżek - a konkretnie na śpiącą na nim Shepard. Komandor miała nerwowy wyraz twarzy. Czyżby koszmary?

\- Doktor Chakwas? - zamknęła drzwi, zbliżając się do nieprzytomnego dowódcy. - Co z nią?

Starsza kobieta popatrzyła na nią z zamyśleniem. Agentka Cerberusa zawsze miała dziwne wrażenie, że oficer medyczny "Normandii" wie o każdym o wiele więcej, niż starała się to pokazywać.

\- Rana jest oczyszczona i opatrzona - doktor Chakwas stanęła obok śpiącej Shepard, obserwując ją z namysłem. - Ramię nie wyglądało źle, gorzej z jej plecami. Będą się goić dosyć boleśnie, na szczęście szybko i profesjonalnie udzielono pierwszej pomocy medycznej.

Miranda lekko skinęła głową w podziękowaniu za pochwałę. Doktor Chakwas w tym samym czasie wyjęła tubkę z maścią.

\- Jutro Jane może wyjść, ale należy tym smarować jej oparzenia. Lekarstwo działa chłodząco, przeciwzapalnie i zmniejsza ból. Na szczęście, Cerberus zaopatrzył nas w najlepszy jakościowo sprzęt medyczny oraz zapasy, więc opatrunek pewnie jutro nie będzie już potrzebny, ale na wszelki wypadek lepiej schować w szafce Jane kilka jałowych opatrunków. Do tego, oczywiście, kilka dni zakazu noszenia zbroi.

Miranda pokiwała głową, już wyobrażając sobie rozpacz Shepard na wieść o tym, że jeden z jej ukochanych pancerzy Hahne-Kedar nadaje się tylko do wyrzucenia.

Dało się słyszeć cichy jęk; obie spojrzały na komandor, którą widocznie nawiedzały koszmary.

\- Złe sny -  Chakwas potwierdziła jej przypuszczenia, nie kryjąc się z zaniepokojeniem. - Biedaczka, od jakiegoś czasu ma problemy z koszmarami. Już przed wypadkiem nie mogła zasnąć, chociaż nigdy się do tego nie przyznała. Wtedy bardzo pomogła jej z tym Liara.

Mirandę jakoś to nie dziwiło; poznała doktor T'Soni na tyle, by wiedzieć, że altruistyczna asari będzie chciała pomóc Shepard tak bardzo, ile się dało. Słyszała o głębokiej zażyłości ich dwójki - Joker mówił wprost, że były dla siebie niczym siostry.

\- Garrus chwilę przy niej siedział - doktor Chakwas przerwała jej tok myślenia, kierując się w stronę wyjścia z dziwnym uśmiechem. - Wtedy była spokojniejsza. Nie od dziś wiadomo o terapeutycznym działaniu obecności drugiej osoby.

Szybko kalkulując wszelkie za i przeciw, Miranda niepewnie podeszła do łóżka Shepard. Nieco niezręcznie usiadła obok, nie mając pojęcia, jaki powinien być jej kolejny ruch,

\- Śmiało - wyraz twarzy Chakwas był niemal matczyny. - Ona nie gryzie, agentko Lawson, znam ją już wiele lat.

Z lekkim wahaniem brunetka chwyciła zaciśniętą dłoń Shepard. Poczuła, jak pod wpływem jej dotyku mięśnie Jane zaczęły się rozluźniać, zaś ekspresja na twarzy komandor stawała się coraz spokojniejsza. Miranda machinalnie pogłaskała ją drugą ręką.

Odchrząknęła z zażenowaniem, patrząc na szykującą się do wyjścia Karin Chakwas. Ta nieco zagadkowo uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, zatrzymując się przy drzwiach.

\- Proszę mnie wezwać w razie problemów, agentko Lawson. Widzę, że Jane jest w dobrych rękach.

 _Ona wie_ , pomyślała Miranda. Nic dziwnego, w końcu to jeden z najlepszych lekarzy, jakich poznała, do tego przyjaciel Shepard i znawca charakterów. Nic dziwnego, że ze wszystkich osób na "Normandii", to właśnie Karin Chakwas zauważyła jej troskę o dowódcę. Co zastanawiające, mimo matczynego traktowania nieprzytomnej komandor, lekarz zdawała się aprobować ów stan rzeczy.

Mówi się trudno, Miranda pomyślała ciepło, ocierając kciukiem parę łez z twarzy Shepard.

 

*

 

Kolejny już raz otaczała ją nieopisana błogość. Coś jej to przypominało, ale, czy to ważne? Po co psuć chwilę spokoju jakimiś jałowymi wspominkami.

Jane poczuła, że leży na brzuchu, czyli najbardziej nielubianej przez siebie pozie do snu. Z frustracją otwarła oczy, nieco otępiale rozglądając się po otoczeniu. Brakowało jej delikatnego światła akwarium - była w stacji medycznej. Nie czułą bólu, ale ramię i plecy mrowiły w ten irytujący sposób, który sprawiał, że chciało się drapać i drapać. Co ciekawe, ktoś trzymał ją za rękę... Chwila, że co?!

Gwałtownie odwróciła głowę na bok i przez moment zamarła - spodziewała się każdego, śpiącego na krześle obok, delikatnie obejmującego jej dłoń przez sen - poza Mirandą. Już Udina prędzej by to zrobił.

To było, cóż, niespodziewane. Tak, to dobre określenie; owszem, Miranda była jej opiekunką, matkowała jej bardziej, niż doktor Chakwas - ale, mimo to, nie podejrzewała, że chłodno kalkulująca, pozornie bezuczuciowa agentka Cerberusa z własnej woli będzie przy niej czuwać. Brunetka musiała tu długo siedzieć, skoro zasnęła. Kochana Miranda... Ta kobieta jest po prostu idealna, o ile nie ma ochoty rozerwać kogoś biotyką.

Nagle Jane uświadomiła sobie, że ma niebywałą okazję oglądać obiekt jej bardzo, bardzo delikatnych westchnień ( _jasne, Shepard_ , pomyślała z przekąsem) w stanie uśpienia, bez maski zwyczajowego chłodu i irytacji. Niemal zachłannie spijała z rozkoszą łagodny wyraz twarzy brunetki, jej delikatny uśmiech, kaskadę delikatnie opadających, kruczoczarnych loków. Z trudem powstrzymała się od dotknnyięcia ich palcami, od muśnięcia policzka, łagodnej linii szczęki, głaskania nieco bladej faktury skóry, wszystko to w zmysłowej mgiełce połączenia perfum i szamponu. Ta kobieta była przepiękna, była aniołem z majaków Jane po pierwszym, jakże bolesnym przebudzeniu. _Mój anioł stróż..._

Jane poczuła nagłe ukłucie bólu w plecach - mimowolnie drgnęła z cichym jękiem. To wystarczyło, by Miranda przebudziła się.

\- Jane! - było widać, że jej zastępca jest lekko obolała po dosyć niekomfortowym śnie na krześle, mimo to natychmiast schyliła się ku niej. - Jak się czujesz?

\- Nie jest źle - Jane starała się uśmiechnąć, chyba ze średnim skutkiem. - Nie boli za mocno, chociaż nie pogardzę czymś do picia. Skoro to lokum doktor Chakwas, to może Ice Serrice Brandy w zlewce chemicznej?

\- Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? - Miranda zaśmiała się lekko, sięgając do szafki obok. - Przykro mi, jest tylko woda.

Jane miała nadzieję że Miranda od razu nie zauważy ich złączonych dłoni; było to bardzo relaksujące. Na szczęście, brunetka zdawała się chwilowo być tego nieświadoma, zbliżając się ku niej z pełną szklanką.

W końcu Miranda puściła ją, siadając na skraju łóżka. Ostrożnie poprawiła ułożenie jej głowy, ręka zapewne niechcący musnęła jej kark. Jane szybko odepchnęła ową sensację, pijąc powoli wodę. Pomyśleć, że taką przyjemność dało jej zwykłe H2O, w którym normalnie pływają jej rybki.

\- Dziękuję ci - uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością, próbując zgarnąć włosy z twarzy.

\- Nie ma za co, Jane - Miranda niemal pieszczotliwie schowała jej niesforne loki za ucho. Dłoń prawie niezauważalnie musnęła jej policzek. Shepard była pewna, że jest zaróżowiona na twarzy. W chwili słabości pozwoliła sobie zamknąć oczy, czując dalszą pieszczotę na policzku.

\- Długo tu leżałam? - zapytała z rozleniwieniem, walcząc z chęcią zamruczenia.

\- Osiem godzin.

\- Osiem?!

Jane niemal zerwała się z łóżka. Osiem godzin, tyle czasu przespała! To niedopuszczalne, zwłaszcza przy obecności Tali!

\- Nawet ty jesteś tylko człowiekiem, Jane - Miranda stwierdziła złośliwie, delikatnie przytrzymując ją w pozycji leżącej. - Dlatego odpoczniesz po urazie, tak jak każdy inny człowiek. Przed nami Illium, powinnaś być w pełni sił.

\- Dlatego muszę iść do swojej kajuty i tam...

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz, Shepard - Miranda z wyraźną satysfakcją docisnęła ją do łóżka. - Tylko doktor Chakwas może zwolnić cię ze stacji medycznej. Dlatego masz grzecznie leżeć, czy to jasne?

\- Czy to rozkaz? - Jane zapytała z rozbawieniem, poddając się presji Mirandy.

\- Nazwałabym to stanowczą sugestią - uśmiech na twarzy biotyczki bił rekordy niewinności. - Leż grzecznie, Jane, a szybciej wezwę doktor Chakwas.

\- Aye aye, madame!

Miranda nie wróciła na krzesło, nieco wygodniej siadając na brzegu łóżka. Tylko znikąd wyskakujący Boo zdawał się być jedynym świadkiem ich bliskości.


	13. Rozdział 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Właśnie kończę dwudziesty dziewiąty rozdział. Mam już z grubsza na tyle rozpracowaną całą historię, że zaczęłam już jej kontynuację... No cóż, nie zakończyłam jednego, a zaczynam drugie - oby to się nie zemściło ;)  
> Czy kolejna historia będzie opublikowana? Wątpię, w tym przypadku piszę już chyba głównie dla siebie. Może zmienię swoją decyzję, może nie - czas pokaże.  
> Co mogę dodać - życzę udanej lektury ;)

Wszystko powoli wracało do normalnego rytmu. Tali'Zorah przejęła maszynownię, dogadując się bezproblemowo z Daniels i Donnellym. Oczywiście, pewnie dużo pomógł w tym "tajny" wieczorek zapoznawczy, o którym cicho wspomniała jej Jane. Shepard, Joker, Chakwas, Kasumi, Zaeed, Garrus, Grunt i Mordin (który podobno podbił serca wszystkich swoim talentem wokalnym) oraz dwójka inżynierów grali w karty, pijąc trochę alkoholu. Miranda musiała odmówić przy nieco zaskakującym zaproszeniu od samej quarianki - szykowanie przeprowadzki Oriany było niemal pewne, brunetka właśnie uruchomiła znane sobie kontakty na Illium. Nowy dom dla jej siostry... Może Cytadela? Shepard wspominała w zatoce medycznej, że ma kogoś zaufanego w galaktycznej stolicy, kto pomoże po cichu opiekować się Orianą. Nie była jednak pewna, czy korzystać z tej oferty. To bardzo duża przysługa...

O dziwo, również Jack nie skorzystała z zaproszenia. Przez jakiś czas włamywała się, to tu, to tam, wyraźnie czegoś szukając. Jacob natomiast nie został zaproszony. Tali nie chciała na niego patrzeć.

Miranda z westchnieniem spojrzała na pad danych przed sobą. Miała dość skąpą aktualizację danych na temat ich nowego informatora na Illium, gdzie właśnie zmierzali.

Doktor Liara T'Soni.

Jedyna dziedziczka rodu T'Soni, dawniej badacz proteańskiej cywilizacji. Wybitny umysł, który stał się wręcz autorytetem w swojej dziedzinie po ataku Suwerena. Były członek załogi Shepard, a teraz handlarz informacji na Illium. Co by nie mówić, ciekawa ewolucja postaci.

Pierwszy raz Miranda spotkała ją przy ustalaniu warunków przekazania Cerberusowi ciała Jane. Już wtedy ta z pozoru nieśmiała istota zrobiła na niej duże wrażenie swoją determinacją. Młoda asari miała ciężkie życie, straciła niemal wszystko - matkę, rodzinę, przyjaciół, Jane. Była ignorowana i traktowana z wyższością - z powodu młodego wieku jako naukowiec; bycia czystokrwistą jako asari; bycia asari jako członek "Normandii"; bycia córką zdrajczyni Benezji jako ogólnie postać. Liara nie znała ojca, nie miała kompletnie nikogo, bliskie jej osoby zostały zindoktrynowane, padły w walce z Torianem i Sarenem. T'Soni musiała zmienić swoje życie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

Pierwsza Jane zaufała jej natychmiast, bezwarunkowo i szczerze, wbrew obawom reszty. Między tymi dwoma wytworzyła się wręcz siostrzana więź, jedna gotowa była oddać wszystko za drugą. I to właśnie Shepard musiała zniknąć z życia młodej asari, ratując Jokera, ginąc straszną śmiercią.

Co najważniejsze, ze wszystkich osób to właśnie cicha, spokojna asari jako jedyna nie porzuciła nadziei na ratunek Jane. Nie Garrus, Wrex, Tali czy Alenko, ale właśnie Liara T'Soni odzyskała ciało komandor, zadzierając z samym Handlarzem Cienia, uzyskując specjalne względy Człowieka Iluzji. I nie poddała się, jako jedyna dokonała niemożliwego, umożliwiła powrót Shepard do świata żywych. Miranda musiała przyznać, że mało kto wywarł na niej tak pozytywne wrażenie.

Może spowodowane to było tą determinacją, wiarą w sukces, niesamowitą odwagą... Kto to wie, Liara zrobiła na niej najlepsze wrażenie z całej "Normandii". Nawet Urdnot Wrex i Garrus nie mieli tego czegoś, co T'Soni. Miranda zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Jane dostrzegła to u swojej przyjaciółki. Shepard musiała widzieć ten niesamowicie mocny charakter skryty za zasłoną nieśmiałości. Komandor dbała o to, by asari mogła stopniowo przełamywać swoje zmieszanie.

Miranda pokręciła głową, przerywając ciąg myślowy. Postukała palcami o pad danych na biurku, zawierający informacje, na których T'Soni bardzo zależało.

Drell Feron.

Biotyczka mimowolnie skrzywiła się z niesmakiem, odstawiając na bok pusty kubek po kawie. Feron, podwójny agent Handlarza Cienia, którego nagle zaczęło gryźć sumienie... a może ciche zauroczenie nieśmiałą asari? Chwila słabości i dał się głupio złapać. Więziony i torturowany, dalsze losy nieznane. Miranda osobiście dawny już by go skreśliła - zarówno z powodu zdrady, jak i nieudolności, za którą słono zapłacił. Oczywiście, doktor T'Soni nie mogła pogodzić się z myślą, że drell mógł zostać złapany. Jej wybór, chociaż były agent Handlarza Cienia wiedział, co ryzykuje. Stawka była ogromna, więc należało działać z pewną rozwagą; jak na postać o takich kwalifikacjach zachował się bardzo nieprofesjonalnie. W takich przypadkach Miranda cieszyła się brakiem skrupułów i chłodną analizą, Feron był za słaby, został odstrzelony. Koniec, kropka.

Nerwowo wstała, biorąc pad do ręki. I tak miała iść do Shepard, zająć się jej nieszczęsnymi plecami i prosić ją o potężną przysługę. Przy okazji poda Jane te informacje, dar od samego Człowieka Iluzji, który chyba spłacał w ten sposób swój dług względem Liary T'Soni. O Jacku Harperze można mówić wiele, ale trzeba mu było przyznać jedno - zawsze wywiązywał się ze swoich długów honorowych.

 

*

 

\- To szczypie...

\- Shepard, przestań się kręcić. Masz więcej, niż dziesięć lat.

\- Ahahaha, muszę się podrapać.

\- Jeszcze chwila...

\- Swędzi mnie, Mirando, błagam! Moje plecy...

\- Niech ci już będzie. Tu?

\- Wyżej, między łopatkami.

\- ... tutaj?

\- Uff, tak. Od razu lepiej, dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co. A teraz ramię.

\- Nie lubię tego uczucia. Jakbym miała nagły niedowład ręki.

\- To tylko parę minut, Jane. Wolisz ból i bandaże?

\- Wygrałaś, Mirando.

Nawet na torturach Jane by nie przyznała, że niemal rozpuszczała się pod wpływem dotyku Mirandy na swoich plecach. Jej zastępca obecnie zajmowała się poparzeniami, smarując maścią niemal całkowicie zagojone rany. Brunetka była przy tym tak delikatna, jej dłonie niemal z czułością masowały plecy, Jane prawie odwróciła się, garnąc do bliskości z kobietą obok. Komandor z trudem powstrzymała się, udając niezadowolenie, by chociaż tak zamaskować swoje uczucia do Mirandy. Na szczęście, tamta złapała haczyk.

\- Jesteś najbardziej niecierpliwą osobą, jaką znam - Miranda z wyczuciem zajęła się ramieniem. - Zawsze tak idziesz naprzód?

\- Życie jest za krótkie na czekanie - Jane zaśmiała się, opierając wygodnie głowę na zdrowym ramieniu. - W moim przypadku, dwa życia. Swoją drogą, o Orianie...

Poczuła wahanie u towarzyszki. Te zdolne, zręczne palce na moment się zatrzymały.

\- Orianie...?

\- Pomogę ci, z przyjemnością. I dziękuję za zaufanie. Rozumiem, że nie było łatwo prosić o wsparcie w tak delikatnej sprawie.

\- To ja dziękuję, Jane - wyczuła ulgę w głosie Mirandy. Serce mocniej zabiło, słysząc ciepły śmiech brunetki. - Pierwszy raz dzielę się z kimś swoimi problemami. Ja... nie umiem ufać. Parę razy poczułam, jak smakuje zdrada. To całkiem miłe, ot tak otrzymać od kogoś szczerą pomoc.

\- Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć - Jane odwróciła mocniej głowę, by spojrzeć na pełną wdzięczności twarz biotyczki. - Poza tym, pamiętasz, o czym wspominałam? O Cytadeli?

\- Napomknęłaś o kimś znajomym. Możesz już się ubrać... - Jane dyskretnie opuściła koszulkę, z pewnym oporem wstając z łóżka. - Sama nie wiem. To trochę za dużo. Ufam twojemu osądowi, ale pewnie rozumiesz, że nie mogę prosić o pomoc kogoś nieznajomego.

\- To możemy szybko zmienić - uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wyciągając z szafki duże pudełko. - Salariański krążownik, bardzo wymagający model. Wpadnij dziś wieczorem, ze spokojem porozmawiamy, bez świadków i wszechobecnych uszu EDI. Wypijemy drinka lub dwa. Co ważniejsze, poznasz mój największy sekret. Ze wszystkich tu obecnych tylko Karin Chakwas i Joker znają moją małą tajemnicę. Kto wie, może to cię przekona?

Widziała niemal namacalną ciekawość w oczach Mirandy. Było oczywiste, że tamta zgodzi się na spotkanie, wyraźnie zaintrygowana.

\- Największy sekret? Uznajmy, że przyjdę. Chętnie poznam twoją propozycję odnośnie Oriany, Shepard.

\- Nie będziesz żałować - Jane uśmiechnęła się do wychodzącej kobiety. - Dziękuję za plecy. Czuję się o wiele lepiej.

Było w spojrzeniu Mirandy coś... Nie umiała tego określić. Czuła, że jeszcze moment i zacznie się rumienić.

\- To była przyjemność, Jane.

Drzwi zamknęły się, zostawiając ją samą. Jane wzięła głęboki oddech, siadając na łóżku. Cholera, ta kobieta sprawi, że oszaleje...

 _Uspokój się, Jane,_ skarciła się w myślach. _Nie jesteś napaloną nastolatką, tylko dorosłą kobietą._

Zakochaną kobietą.

Tak. Zakochaną. Zakochaną od chwili, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyła te niebieskie oczy. Cholera, cholera, cholera. I co teraz?!

Niemal desperacko rzuciła się ku terminalowi, tworząc znajome, ściśle zaszyfrowane połączenie. W tym momencie tylko jedna osoba mogła ją wysłuchać, nie wyśmiać i podpowiedzieć dalszy ruch. Dobrze wiedzieć, że nawet po tych latach pewne rzeczy nie uległy zmianie.

Kate z pewnością coś jej doradzi.


	14. Rozdział 14

Shepard ma siostrę. Siostrę!

Cholerna ludzka ikona, prawdopodobnie najbardziej rozpoznawalna postać w galaktyce przez całe lata skutecznie skrywała informację, za którą Emily Wong zdolna była zabić. Informację, o której nie wiedział Cerberus, prawie nikt na "Normandii" i prawdopodobnie sam Handlarz Cienia. Informację, o istnieniu zdawali sobie sprawę tylko Hackett, Anderson, Chakwas, Joker, Alenko, dawny inżynier "Normandii" Adams i oczywiście Hannah Shepard.

Komandor Jane Shepard ma siostrę. Młodszą siostrę.

 

*

 

Miranda nie spodziewała się zarówno wina, jak i muzyki klasycznej cicho rozbrzmiewającej w sypialni Shepard. To było kompletnie nie w stylu komandor - widać, że tamta starała się dopasować każdy element ich spotkania pod preferencje Mirandy.

Miranda poczuła przypływ nadziei. Wyglądało to dość kameralnie, spokojnie, niemal intymnie. Czy to możliwe, że Jane...? Nie, to niemożliwe. Po prostu dowódca miała taki charakter, otwarty, dający pewne ukojenie. Skarciła się w myślach, słuchając nieco zdenerwowanej Jane, która to właśnie opowiadała o pewnych aspektach swojego życia.

\- Masz dobre podejście do ludzi - już któryś raz Miranda zauważyła z uśmiechem.

\- Jestem dowódcą okrętu wojennego i oficerem - Shepard wyprężyła się dumnie. - Moim zadaniem jest dogadywać się z załogą.

\- Nawet z Jacobem?

\- Oj ciii... Czasem dogadywanie się nie musi automatycznie oznaczać sympatii.

\- Czasem - zgodziła się, oglądając skończony przed chwilą model. - A więc, co chciałaś mi powiedzieć?

Shepard nieco niewygodnie zakaszlała, odstawiając kieliszek z winem.

\- Cóż... Moja rodzina. Znasz moje akta. W skrócie, wiesz coś o niej?

\- Masz matkę w wojsku Przymierza - Miranda zaczęła ostrożnie, nie mając pojęcia, do czego prowadzi ich rozmowa. - Wysoki rangą oficer. Odrzuciła awans na admirała, obecnie dowodzi "Orizabą". O ojcu nie wiem za wiele. Wygląda to tak, jakby wydzielano informacje o twoich bliskich.

\- W sumie, to masz rację - Jane zaśmiała się nieco nerwowo. - O matce nie ma co już dopowiadać. Ojciec... Ojciec był oficerem medycznym. Kapitan John Shepard, doktor medycyny, marine. Zginął przed Blitzem w czasie mojego szkolenia wojskowego, zastrzelił go batariański snajper.

\- Przykro mi, Jane - biotyczka pozwoliła sobie na delikatne ściśnięcie ramienia towarzyszki.

\- Dziękuję, Mirando - w zamian komandor obdarzyła ją delikatnym uśmiechem. Miranda poczuła przyjemne ciepło płynące wzdłuż kręgosłupa. - Ale, to nie o nim chciałam rozmawiać. Tylko o Kate.

\- Kate? - pierwszy raz słyszała to imię.

\- Porucznik Kate Shepard. Moja młodsza siostra.

Shepard. Kate Shepard. Młodsza siostra.

Miranda zamrugała z zaskoczeniem, analizując to, co przed chwilą usłyszała.

\- Masz siostrę?!

Powiedzieć, że była zaskoczona to mało; była w ciężkim szoku. Otrzymała dostęp do każdego skrawka informacji o Shepard i jednego była pewna - nigdzie nie było nawet wzmianki odnośnie ewentualnego rodzeństwa słynnego ludzkiego Widma.

\- W końcu czymś cię zaskoczyłam - Jane uśmiechnęła się mefistofelicznie. - Kate. O dziesięć lat młodsza. Nikt o niej nie ma pojęcia.

\- Po co taka tajemnica? I jak udało się wam ukryć coś takiego?

\- Kate jest w wojsku, tak samo, jak przedtem ja - komandor zaczęła powoli, uśmiechając się trochę bardziej nieśmiało. - Sama rozumiesz, Blitz, walka z Sarenem, siostra będąca pierwszym ludzkim Widmem, zbawicielem Rady, bohaterem Cytadeli, można tu wstawiać kolejne zasługi. Kate nie chciała, by oceniano ją przez pryzmat mojej osoby. Chciała do wszystkiego dojść sama, bez dodatkowej presji, dlatego wykorzystałyśmy trochę znajomości i usunęłyśmy część informacji. Jeśli ktoś zna się na paru sztuczkach hakerskich, to może zmodyfikować różne elementy extranetu. Sama tak zrobiłaś, dając nową tożsamość Orianie. Kasumi jest w stanie odkryć to i owo, ale bez pewnego punktu zaczepienia trudno jej będzie ot tak dokopać się do wszystkiego.

\- To dosyć niezwykłe - Miranda była pod wrażeniem. - Nie chciała być oceniana czy porównywana do ciebie. Niektórzy bez wyrzutów sumienia korzystają ze swojego nazwiska.

\- Liara, Ashley i Garrus poczuli, jak to jest być obserwowanym i łączonym z członkiem rodziny - Jane westchnęła ciężko, w zamyśleniu obserwując rybki. - Kate chciała tego uniknąć. Aczkolwiek, czasem była brawurowa w swojej tajemnicy. Przez jakiś czas była ze mną na "Normandii", jeszcze za czasów dowództwa Andersona. Często siedziała z doktor Chakwas, Jokerem i Adamsem, ale to nic dziwnego, w końcu Karin Chakwas to jej matka chrzestna... Nie bądź zdziwiona, nasz doktorek studiował z moim ojcem. I najważniejsze, Kate wręcz nienawidziła Kaidana.

\- Już ją lubię - Miranda zaśmiała się ciepło, powoli sącząc wino. Dobry rocznik, półsłodkie, nie za ciężkie, delikatny aromat wiśni, posmak na języku... czekolada i... migdały? Nie sądziła, że Jane zna się na tego rodzaju alkoholach. - Coś więcej? Co teraz robi, masz z nią kontakt? Podobna do ciebie?

\- Jesteśmy bardzo podobne - komandor uśmiechnęła się z rozrzewnieniem. - Z wyglądu młodsza kopia, ma za cel osiągnąć N7, obie mamy podobne aspiracje. Tyle, że dodatkowo jest biotykiem. Bardzo silnym biotykiem, długo uczyła się nad tym panować, nawet trenerka asari nie miała pojęcia, jak jej pomóc. Kaidan chyba był o to trochę zazdrosny, duże znaczenie miał tu jej nowszy implant, zero skutków ubocznych. A co do kontaktu, przedtem często się spotykałyśmy. Obecnie mamy tylko szyfrowane maile czy krótkie połączenia wideo, jakoś udało mi się obejść zabezpieczenia EDI, nasza SI chyba o niczym nie wie. Może niedługo spotkamy się na Cytadeli, ma tam mieszkanie. Chciała cię poznać.

\- Mnie? Jak to? - siostra Shepard chciała ją poznać? Czyżby Jane coś o niej wspominała? - Mówiłaś jej o mnie? O Cerberusie?

\- Oczywiście. Wszystko sobie mówimy - Jane pokiwała głową z dziwnym uśmiechem. - Niektórzy ludzie mają to szczęście, że posiadają kogoś, kto wysłucha ich o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Kogoś, kto zawsze pomoże, kto nigdy nie będzie oceniać... Co mogę powiedzieć, wystarczy jej tylko twoje szczęście. Liara jest w tym do niej bardzo podobna. Kate była ciekawa tego, kto mnie sprowadził do świata żywych, dlatego napomknęłam jej o waszej dwójce. Była zaintrygowana.

\- Czy ona wie, że oficjalnie należę do grupy ludzkich ekstremistów? - Miranda nie mogła sobie darować pewnej uszczypliwości, w ten sposób maskując swoje zmieszanie.

\- Oczywiście. Tylko pokiwała głową i zapytała, jaki alkohol preferujesz. To ona podpowiedziała mi wino, które obecnie pijemy, wcześniej z jej pomocą zaopatrzyłam się w parę butelek.

Miranda była więcej, niż zaskoczona; bez skrupułów usiadła bardzo blisko Jane, oglądając różne filmiki i zdjęcia. Był tam nawet dyplom akademii wojskowej, młodsza Shepard podtrzymała rodzinną tradycję otrzymując najwyższe noty.  Oficer Cerberusa niczym gąbka chłonęła każdą informację, starając się wstępnie wyrobić sobie opinię na temat siostry Jane.

Szeroki wachlarz zainteresowań jak na tak młody wiek. O ile wyszkolenie wojskowe było oczywiste, tak kurs pilotażu już mniej. Fakt, w sytuacji kryzysowej Jane również mogła zastąpić Jokera, ale ogólnie komandor należała do wyjątków N7 z tego typu licencją, większość żołnierzy N7 preferowało pojazdy naziemne. Dodatkowo... gra na fortepianie, poważnie? Lektura naukowa pod poduszkę? Taniec?!

\- Wpływ ojca - Shepard skwitowała to śmiechem. - Miał bardzo otwarty umysł. Matka jest konkretna i skupiona na jednym, jak większość oficerów, jestem w tym do niej podobna. Ogólnie Kate lubi się uczyć.

Whisky z colą, Armax Arena - wykapana Jane. Do tego kuchnia asari, aura pewnej wykwintności, kolekcjonowanie sztuki proteańskiej i nie tylko, potęga biotyczna w stanie czystym.

\- A to już zasługa jej byłej dziewczyny - Jane zachichotała, patrząc na jedno ze zdjęć. - Aquilla, dosyć wytworna asari. Szkoda, że jej wierność nie dorównywała jej elegancji, Kate niedawno wyrzuciła ją z mieszkania.

Oczywiście, by poznać drugiego człowieka najlepsze zawsze będzie bezpośrednie spotkanie, ale rekomendacja Shepard była poważnym plusem. Sama porucznik Shepard z twarzy prezentowała się przyzwoicie, o ile zdjęcia oddawały jej prawdziwą naturę.

\- Zaraz... - Miranda poczuła nagły przypływ olśnienia, niemal upuszczając pusty kieliszek. - Gdy mówiłaś o Orianie... Miałaś na myśli swoją siostrę? O pomocy na Cytadeli?

\- Nic jej nie mówiłam o Orianie - Jane powiedziała szybko, nie chcąc przytłoczyć. - To już jest twoja decyzja. Po prostu... polubiła cię. Bardzo. I zaoferowała pomoc na miarę swoich możliwości, tobie i Liarze, o ile Liara kiedykolwiek się o niej dowie. Za to, że dzięki wam żyję. Kate ostatnio często bywa na Cytadeli, ma jakieś przygotowania do N7, ale mniejsza. Ma mieć tam swoją bazę, o ile uda jej się zdać, co prawdopodobnie się zdarzy. Dodatkowo jej mieszkanie to jedno z najbezpieczniejszych miejsc, moja siostra ma fioła na punkcie zabezpieczeń, w końcu jej kolekcja też trochę kosztuje. Gdyby coś się stało, Oriana może tam spokojnie przeczekać najgorsze. Najważniejsze, Kate jest faktycznie w stanie zapewnić bezpieczeństwo twojej siostry przed waszym szalonym ojcem.

Niespodzianka goniła niespodziankę. Nie dość, że Shepard ma rodzeństwo, to jeszcze ta siostra jest gotowa chronić Orianę bez czegokolwiek w zamian. Gdyby ktoś to powiedział jakiś czas temu, Miranda chyba by umarła ze śmiechu, ale teraz... Gdy Jane patrzyła na nią z taką szczerością w oczach i ciepłem, od którego robiło się nieznośnie gorąco...

\- Ja... pomyślę nad tym - Miranda przełknęła nieco nerwowo, czując się dziwnie odsłonięta przed Jane. - Dziękuję ci. Za to, że uznałaś mnie za godną tej tajemnicy. I za propozycję... - na moment głos utknął Mirandzie w gardle. - To bardzo dużo dla mnie znaczy.

Dlaczego zieleń tych oczu musi być tak głęboka? Dlaczego uśmiech serce rozgrzewa jej serce bez problemu, a włosy muszą subtelnie pachnieć mieszanką miodu i wanilii? Dlaczego jej własny organizm musi być hormonalną pułapką dopaminy, noradrenaliny, endorfin i oksytocyny?

Miranda nieco nerwowo odstawiła wino, wspólnie z Jane oglądając rybki. Cisza między nimi znaczyła więcej, niż jakiekolwiek słowa.


	15. Rozdział 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minęło trochę czasu od ostatniej aktualizacji.  
> Czekałam na ten rozdział. Pojawia się tutaj jedna z najciekawszych postaci pobocznych całego uniwersum Mass Effecta, mianowicie... Heh, niespodzianka!  
> Udanej lektury ;)

Z lekkim rozkojarzeniem Jane poprawiła zapięcia zbroi, pewnie krocząc w stronę biura Liary. Obok podekscytowania związanego ze spotkaniem Liary, komandor czuła też ukłucie zażenowania, kiedy patrzyła ukradkiem na towarzyszącą jej Mirandę, nieświadomie kroczącą obok dziwnie zadowolonej Tali.

Dzisiejszy prysznic... cóż... Jane była tylko człowiekiem, jak w żartach dogryzała jej Miranda. Miała pewne potrzeby, których nie mogła wiecznie zagłuszać. Cały czas czuła zapach perfum Mirandy, dotyk jej dłoni na ramieniu, gibkie ciało napierające na nią z boku, gdy w ciszy podziwiały podświetlane akwarium. Po zakończonym spotkaniu Jane niemal od razu poszła spać. Bez koszmarów; zamiast tego zalały ją senne wyobrażenia dotyczące jej samej, Mirandy i łóżka. Leżące dookoła ubrania, jakby zerwane wręcz siłą oraz ich dwójka, w ferworze pasji, uniesienia, cała scena prezentowała się wręcz sakralnie, ta linia obojczyków skryta za kruczoczarną kotarą...

EDI obudziła ją, zaniepokojona szybszą pracą serca. Jane nie miała odwagi powiedzieć, że zamiast koszmarów miała prawie orgazm. Koniec końców, budząc się rano i w zawstydzeniu idąc prędko pod prysznic (bielizna natychmiast trafiła do prania), w końcu dała za wygraną. Wyobrażenie sobie bladej kolumny szyi, subtelnego kształtu bioder i mocnych, zachęcających ud dało jej pewne ukojenie. Aż do tego momentu... Gdyby Miranda wiedziała, Jane ze wstydu wyskoczyłaby przez śmieciarkę Zaeeda w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Oby Boo tego nie widział...

\- A więc Liara stała się grubą rybą na Illium? - Tali brzmiała na podekscytowaną. - Tego się nie spodziewałam.

\- Ja również byłam tym trochę zaskoczona - przyznała ku jej zaskoczeniu Miranda. - Jednakowoż, doktor T'Soni ma zadatki na doskonałego obserwatora i analityka. Dodatkowo ambicja jest jej mocną stroną.

\- Liara byłaby w swoim żywiole jako quarianka - zachichotała Tali, kolejny raz zaskakując pewną sympatią do brunetki. - My jako rasa uwielbiamy zbieranie wszelakich informacji, naukowych i nie tylko.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że quarianie to straszni plotkarze - Jane stwierdziła z zadowoleniem.

\- Wolimy określenie "zorientowani społecznie" - Tali rzuciła z wyższością, ignorując uśmieszki jej i Mirandy.

Z nieco lżejszym sercem Jane skierowała ich drużynę w stronę pobliskich schodów. W kieszonce ciążył jej pad od Mirandy, który w odpowiednim momencie chciała przekazać Liarze. Miała średnie pojęcie o jego zawartości, ale jeśli jej przyjaciółka potrzebowała tych danych, z radością mogła oddać je nawet w zębach.

\- Poczekajcie na mnie - zatrzymała się przed drzwiami, nieco stremowana przystąpiła z nogi na nogę. - Niedługo wrócę.

 

*

 

Liara. To naprawdę ona.

Jane wszędzie mogła poznać te ciepłe, niebieskie oczy, pełne niezaspokojonego głodu wiedzy i życzliwości. Do tego piegi uroczo naznaczające delikatną, przepiękną twarz cechującą się szlachetnym, dostojnym obliczem i ten uśmiech... Uśmiech, który już na Therum podbił jej serce. Może jej przyjaciółka prezentowała się dojrzalej oraz roztaczała aurę pewności siebie, ale nadal to była stara, dobra Liara T'Soni. Postać, która poświęciła niemal wszystko, by odzyskać jej marne szczątki.

\- Jane...

Wyłączona rozmowa wideo, szybkie kroki i mocny, niespodziewany uścisk. Definitywnie nastąpiła pewna zmiana w osobie Liary, ale nie na tyle drastyczna, by ta nie obdarzyła jej nagle zawstydzonym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie spodziewałam się ciebie tak szybko. Jane, te dwa lata...

\- To było niczym wieczność - Jane westchnęła, w końcu odsuwając się od przyjaciółki, siadając z nią na pobliskiej kanapie. - Długi, niekończący się sen bez śnienia. Ale już jestem, prawdziwa ja. Stara, dobra Jane, która swoje życie zawdzięcza tobie i pewnej osobie z Cerberusa. Nie wiem, jak ci za wszystko podziękować, Liaro.

\- Podziękować? - Liara wyglądała na autentycznie zaskoczoną. - Nie jesteś zła? W końcu oddałam twoje ciało Cerberusowi. Organizacji, której szczerze nienawidziłaś. Która zabiła admirała Kahoku.

\- Liaro... - Jane delikatnie chwyciła dłonie młodej asari, obdarzając ją łagodnym uśmiechem. - Wiem, jak to musiało być ciężkie. To było nie fair, obarczać cię taką decyzją i to w momencie, gdy tak wiele straciłaś. Ale uwierz mi, że czuję do ciebie wyłącznie wdzięczność. Słyszałam, że jako jedyna osoba z załogi wierzyłaś w mój powrót. Gdyby nie ty, to teraz bym nie siedziała na Illium, myśląc nad tym, jak wypić z tobą drinka z okazji naszego spotkania - Liara w końcu uśmiechnęła się odważniej, rysy jej twarzy nabrały pewnej śmiałości.

\- Wcale się nie zmieniłaś, Jane - jej przyjaciółka jako jedyna z nielicznych osób zwracała się do niej po imieniu. - Co do zaproszenia, to bardzo chętnie, mamy mnóstwo do nadrobienia. Ale to troszkę później, muszę dokończyć rzecz czy dwie.

\- Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? - komandor czuła przypływ entuzjazmu, jak zawsze w przypadku spotkania z Liarą. - Wiesz, że możesz zawsze na mnie liczyć?

\- Właściwie, skoro o tym mówisz... - młoda T'Soni uśmiechnęła się szerzej, niemal rozświetlając pomieszczenie swoim zadowoleniem. - Jest coś, o co chętnie poproszę. Co powiesz na włamanie się do kilku terminali?

 

*

 

Miranda była więcej niż pewna, że pod maską quarianki krył się uśmiech.

Od pewnego czasu czekały niedaleko drzwi do biura doktor T'Soni. Asystentka Liary z pozoru je ignorowała, ale Miranda doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z dyskretnej obserwacji. W takim miejscu kamery i mikrofony były popularniejsze, niż pieniądze.

Tali zdawała się być dziwnie zadowolona. O ile na Pochodzie Wolności miały dosyć chłodne powitanie, tak teraz jej towarzyszka wyraźnie starała się nawiązać z nią jakąś znajomość. Dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę niechęć Tali do Jacoba. Quarianka szczerze go nie lubiła i dała do zrozumienia, że nie chce go widzieć na misjach.

 _Ona patrzy na mnie, czuję to. Dlaczego_?

Miranda czuła się nieswojo, będąc celem zainteresowania Tali'Zorah. Czego tamta oczekuje?

\- Widziałam nagranie lub dwa, które szybko zostały skasowane - Miranda usłyszała charakterystyczny, melodyjny głos. - Nie wiedziałam, że razem z Shepard macie wspólną... relację?

\- Słucham? - agentka Cerberusa gwałtownie odwróciła się do postaci w kombinezonie. - Co masz na myśli mówiąc o "relacjach"?

\- Sama jeszcze tego nie wiem - zduszony chichot z hełmu bił rekordy niewinności. - Ale widziałam, jak troszczysz się o Shepard po powrocie z Haestroma.

\- Jane znajduje się pod moją opieką - Miranda stwierdziła obojętnie, w duchu niemal krzycząc z nerwów. - Jej powrót to bardzo droga inwestycja, która nie może przepaść z powodu paru poparzeń.

\- Z całą pewnością - Tali nadal używała tego samego, zadowolonego tonu. - Tyle, że potem widziałam, jak dbasz o nią w zatoce medycznej. To już nie jest tylko przyjaźń, mam rację?

Od dalszej rozmowy na ten niezręczny temat uratował Mirandę powrót Jane. Shepard wyglądała na młodszą i spokojniejszą, jakby zdjęto z jej serca ogromny ciężar. Nic dziwnego - każdy na "Normandii" wiedział o zażyłości między Jane a doktor T'Soni.

\- Mam informacje na temat Samary i Thane'a - komandor stwierdziła z zabójczą pewnością siebie, patrząc na nie niemal figlarnie. Miranda poczuła, że od tej pewności siebie robi się jej gorąco. - Jednakowoż mamy do wykonania zadanie czy dwa. Przede wszystkim szukamy kilku terminali. Tali, zobaczymy, czy nie zapomniałaś, jak się hakuje.

 

*

 

Shepard nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie skomplikowała najbanalniejszej misji.

Najpierw Conrad Verner, który prawie padł przed nią na kolana, całując każdy centymetr jej Hahne-Kedara. Potem Gianna Parasini, która potrzebowała pomocy przy pewnych szemranych interesach. Wisienką na torcie okazała się jedna z barmanek.

\- Z pewnością musiały ci zostać jakieś blizny, Shepard.

\- Całkiem sporo, wszystkie neonowo cybernetyczne - Jane dumnie wyprężyła się przy barze. - Ale już je pousuwałam, twarz wyglądała dziwnie.

\- Były tylko na twarzy? Bo wiesz, takie znamiona na cyckach potrafią być bardzo seksowne, a między udami, kiedy jest całkiem ciemno, możesz bez problemu...

\- Tylko na twarzy! - Shepard niemal opluła się wodą z lodem. Miranda jako jedyna, poza Shepard i doktor Chakwas, wiedziała, że to nieprawda.

\- Co za szkoda - matrona asari kontynuowała, niezrażona zawstydzeniem Jane. - Kroganie kochają blizny. Mocny, brutalny seks sprawia, że łamią niejedne łóżko. Pamiętam, jak ojciec kupił matce skórzany komplet z zestawem pejczy i obcasami. Długo im służył, raz dokopałam się na extranecie do filmiku, gdzie matka stała w rozkroku nad ojcem i z całej siły...

\- Wpadniemy później, trzymaj się, Aethyto! - komandor nie kryła się z ucieczką, ku uciesze Mirandy i Tali.

\- Szybko wracaj, ale przed ewentualnym seksem nie ubieraj bielizny!

Miranda zanotowała w pamięci, by szybko to wrócić z Shepard. Obserwacja Jane w rozmowach dotyczących aktów seksualnych była zabawna. Tali uważała podobnie.

\- Musimy tu częściej przychodzić - quarianka stwierdziła z pewnym zamyśleniem. - Obsługa zdaje się być wykwalifikowana w wielu aspektach. Swoją drogą, właśnie sobie uświadomiłam Shepard, że twoje blizny faktycznie...

\- Idziemy do kolejnych terminali!

 

*

 

Jane biegła tak szybko, jak tylko mogła, pędząc do biura Liary. Pieprzona Nyxeris, ta suka tylko czekała na dogodny moment, by skrzywdzić jej przyjaciółkę! Niech tylko Liarze coś się stanie, rozerwie tę dziwkę na strzępy!

Przeskakiwanie schodów, szybkie otwarcie drzwi. Znajoma postać za biurkiem, która obdarzyła ją zmęczonym, ale bez wątpienia szczerym uśmiechem.

\- Liaro, czy wszystko dobrze?! Czy Nyxeris... Jak się czujesz?

\- Nic mi nie jest, Jane - Liara odłożyła na bok dokumenty, skupiając się całkowicie na niej. Mimo niedawnej potyczki zdawała się być cała i zdrowa. - Nyxeris była dobrze wyszkolona. Niestety, jeśli chodzi o naukę barier, opuściła o jedną lekcję za dużo, zapewne miała zaatakować z zaskoczenia. Spodziewałam się, że będzie bardziej wykwalifikowana.

Jane zaśmiała się z widoczną ulgą, nieco nerwowo rozglądając się dookoła. Brak śladów walki, tylko jeden obraz był nieznacznie przesunięty. Co by nie mówić, biotyka Liary była imponująca, jak cała postać jej przyjaciółki.

\- Najadłam się przez ciebie strachu, Li - uśmiech Liary stał się nieco czulszy, kiedy ta nonszalancko oparła podbródek na dłoni. Jane powoli usiadła na fotelu przed biurkiem, rozkoszując się aurą spokoju będącą nierozerwalną częścią Liary. - Cieszę się, że wszystko się wyjaśniło.

\- Ja również, Jane - jej towarzyszka zauważyła przekrzywione malowidło na ścianie, odrobiną biotyki poprawiając jego ułożenie. - Dziękuję za twoją pomoc. Jeśli mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić, tylko mi powiedz.

\- Właściwie, chciałam cię o coś zapytać - Jane z odprężeniem usiadła nieco wygodniej, spoglądając przez okno. - Ty i ja, obiad za godzinę. Mamy dwa lata do omówienia. Co o tym myślisz?

Liara zaśmiała się lekko, kiwając głową na znak zgody.

\- Uważam, że to doskonały pomysł. Naprawdę za tobą tęskniłam, Jane.

Jane bliżej poznała swoją nową załogę, spotkała większość dawnych przyjaciół i zyskała nowych, dostała lepszy statek i szansę na nowe życie. To było bardzo dużo, ale dopiero teraz, widząc radosny uśmiech Liary, Shepard mogła powiedzieć, że jest naprawdę szczęśliwa.


	16. Rozdział 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie sądziłam, że aż tak długo mnie nie będzie. Praca, jeszcze raz praca, trochę brak motywacji.  
> Mam już dwadzieścia osiem rozdziałów tej historii. Rozdział poniżej uważam za dość statyczny, ale nie będę za dużo spoilerować.  
> Na samym końcu znajdzie się mała notatka. Życzę wszystkim udanej lektury ;)

Strach. Dawno go nie odczuwała, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o nią samą, ale to co innego... Po tylu latach ciągłego niepokoju zrobiła to - zdecydowała się odciąć od Człowieka Iluzji w kwestii Oriany.

Pamiętała tamten dzień bardzo dokładnie. Na dobrą sprawę była wtedy dzieckiem, przerażonym, nieufnym i niedoświadczonym. Być może inteligencją, umiejętnościami i dojrzałością wybijała się znacznie ponad przeciętność, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że była stanowczo za młoda, by przejąć pełną odpowiedzialność za tę małą, kruchą istotkę w jej rękach. Oriana patrzyła na nią z niesamowitą wręcz powagą w tak znajomych, niebieskich oczach... Jakby rozumiała powagę sytuacji.

Miranda skupiła się na prowadzonym skycarze. To nie jest dobry czas na wspominki. Skupienie i determinacja, właśnie to powinno nią teraz kierować. Nadmierny sentymentalizm może okazać się w tych czasach zabójczy.

\- U nas we Flotylli rodzina jest bardzo ważna - usłyszała za sobą Tali. Uznała, że quarianka będzie najlepszą pomocą do jej misji. - W sumie to nic dziwnego, do niedawna umieralność u nas była bardzo wysoka. Ale gdy połączyliśmy siły, daliśmy radę z każdą przeszkodą.

\- Fakt, rodzina to największy skarb - Jane uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Pewnie miała na myśli swoją siostrę. - Czasem najlepiej z nią tylko na vidach, ale gdy ma się szczęście, nie ma lepszego wsparcia niż taka siostra. Dowód na to stwierdzenie kieruje właśnie naszym autem.

\- Nie mogłam zostawić ją ojcu - Miranda ciężko westchnęła, na moment odrywając się myślami od jazdy. - Tym bardziej, że przed ucieczką zniszczyłam wszystkie badania na temat mój i Oriany. Dziesiątki lat pracy nieodwracalnie zaprzepaszczone, dlatego zamiast stworzyć nowe dziecko, ojciec tak zaciekle nas szuka.

Obecność Tali i Jane była całkiem kojąca. Dużo tu znaczył uśmiech Shepard, która to z pewną determinacją głaskała swój karabin. Miranda miała dziwne wrażenie, że Tali chciała rzucić parę komentarzy, ale nie doszło do tego. Może to i dobrze, i bez tego była nad wyraz rozkojarzona uśmiechem Jane.

_Skup się, Mirando. Oriana czeka._

 

*

 

Złość, rozczarowanie, rozgoryczenie - a przede wszystkim wściekłość na samą siebie. Jak mogła do tego dopuścić? Co ją podkusiło, by kontynuować znajomość z Niketem? Wiedziała, że to niedopuszczalne, niepotrzebne ryzyko spowodowane żałosną chęcią posiadania dziecięcej przyjaźni, zbędne skrupuły przekreślające jej zdecydowaną izolację od przeszłości... A teraz Niket nie żyje, zastrzelony od tyłu przez tę sukę asari. Nawet nie miał szansy na rehabilitację.

Miranda skupiła się na przestrzeni kosmicznej za oknem, z trudem powstrzymując się przed zniszczeniem czegokolwiek. Cholerny ojciec. Zabrał jej prawie wszystko, tylko Oriana była poza jego brudnymi łapami. Na szczęście, jej siostra jest obecnie zdrowa i bezpieczna, z dala od tego psychopatycznego skurwiela.

Oriana...

Początkowo Miranda chciała szybko zniknąć, by nie doszło do powtórki z Niketem. Na szczęście (albo nieszczęście, to się dopiero okaże) Jane namówiła ją na spotkanie. Jej siostra była zaskoczona tym, że przez praktycznie całe swoje życie miała anioła stróża, który dbał o nią przez te wszystkie lata. Dość szybko złapały kontakt - Oriana była jej młodszą kopią. Miały podobny gust kulinarny, literacki, muzyczny, do tego z wyglądu podobieństwo między nimi było wręcz rażące. Jej siostra miała otwarte, przyjazne usposobienie, dzięki któremu łatwiej od Mirandy nawiązywała relacje interpersonalne - ale miała słabszą, niewyćwiczoną biotykę, przez co sama nie mogła się bronić przed najemnikami ojca. Z tego powodu nowy dom Oriana miała zyskać na Cytadeli, Miranda uznała za korzystne skorzystać z oferty sióstr Shepard.

Shepard. Jane nie zwątpiła w nią ani razu. Pomogła jej wyczyścić teren razem z Tali, po czym wspólnie eskortowały Orianę aż do bezpiecznego promu. Komandor mogła ją zostawić samą, ale nie zrobiła tego, ufając jej wyjaśnieniom.

Miranda nieco spokojniej zaczęła przeglądać leniwie wiadomości mailowe. Nic ciekawego, poza rozczarowanym Człowiekiem Iluzją, któremu dziwnie gorliwie zależało na poznaniu nowej lokalizacji jej siostry. Warto podziękować Jane. Może ten bar na Illium? Tam mogą siedzieć w spokoju, bez wścibskich oczu i niepotrzebnych uszu.

Oczywiście, wszystko z pełnym profesjonalizmem i spokojem.

Oczywiście.

Kogo ona chce oszukać...

Nie chciała profesjonalizmu. Chciała rzucić Jane na łóżko, łapczywie rozrywając ubrania, w pośpiechu zdzierając zbroję. Chciała poczuć dookoła siebie te silne, mocne ramiona, dotyk warg na szyi, agresywne ukąszenie na obojczyku, gibkie uda zatrzaskujące się dookoła jej bioder, wszystko to otulone zapachem pyłu, wanilii i whisky...

Przełknęła nerwowo, kierując się w stronę łazienki. Potrzebowała zimnego prysznica. Albo dwóch.

 

*

 

Ludzie byli dla niej otwartą księgą.

Jane od zawsze miała zadatki na dowódcę. Już jako dziecko, w trakcie różnorakich zabaw wybierano ją na lidera wszelakich aktywności. Potem szkoła, uczelnie wojskowe, kursy pilotażu, szkolenie N7... Można powiedzieć, że dowodzenie miała we krwi, walka i wydawanie rozkazów stały się jej drugą naturą. Do tego tradycje wojskowe w rodzinie, rodzice i siostra w wojsku, obracanie się od dziecka w kręgach mundurowych - Jane mogła dzięki temu powiedzieć, że stała się niejako znawcą charakterów, wiedziała, jak zachęcić ludzi do działania.

Niektórzy mogli nie zgadzać się z jej decyzjami, ale potem i tak okazywało się, że miała rację. Jako pierwsza zaufała Liarze, co było najlepszą decyzją w jej życiu. Do tego dopuszczenie Tali do osprzętu starej "Normandii" - Ashley i Pressley nie ucieszyli się tym, ale nawet oni byli pod wrażeniem tego, jak Tali zwiększyła wydajność silników o sześć procent.

Przekonanie Wrexa na Virmirze. Pomoc kolonii Zhu. Szansa dla Heleny Blake. Uratowanie majora Kirrahe. Pomoc Giannie Parasini. Niektóre jej wybory uważano za głupie bądź niepotrzebne, ale Jane nie lubiła iść po najmniejszej linii oporu - zawsze była jak kot, zaś jej decyzje ostatecznie okazywały się trafnymi. Może Miranda teraz nie była do końca zgodna z jej oceną załogi, ale to nic. Za jakiś czas jej zastępca przekona się do reszty.

Joker może i był śmieszkiem, w dodatku mało taktownym, ale to on i Karin Chakwas jako pierwsi do niej dołączyli, nie bacząc na konsekwencje. Mogli stracić wszystko, co najcenniejsze - on licencję pilota, ona kwalifikacje lekarskie, ale mimo to zaufali jej. Zaufanie i wierność na zupełnie nowym poziomie.

Mordin. Z pozoru czysto analityczny umysł, pełne skupienie niczym u Mirandy, podejście mocno pragmatyczne w każdej kwestii - z drugiej strony artystyczna, wrażliwa dusza.

Garrus i Tali niczym rodzeństwo, nie ma tu co komentować. Kasumi również była całkiem otwarta jak na hakera, bez oporu dzieląc się paroma sztuczkami dotyczącymi hakowania.

Grunt. Prosty, agresywny i trochę zadufany w swojej sile kroganin... Postać żyjąca ideałami. Wpatrzony w nią niczym w pieprzonego boga wojny. Dać mu parę lat, a może stanie się idealistą pokroju Wrexa.

Zaeed. Niby gwałtowny najemnik, założyciel Błękitnych Słońc, płatny cyngiel, dla którego śmierć to sposób na życie. Pomyśleć, że to człowiek, którego duma i poczucie pewnego kodeksu honorowego zawsze ją zaskakiwały. Owszem, pod jego przywództwem Słońca stały się potężnym gangiem, ale nie było tam żadnych batarian; zero czerwonego piasku czy handlu dziećmi. Surowe i bezduszne, ale jednak zasady, których łamanie było bezlitośnie egzekwowane.

Jack i Miranda...

Rozgryzienie Jack nie było i nie będzie łatwe, o ile to jest wykonalne. Ona i Miranda nie zdawały sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo są do siebie podobne w wielu płaszczyznach. Obie miały w sobie dwie skrzywdzone dziewczynki, na których eksperymentowano, które dręczono, łamano, krzywdzono. Więzienie czy luksusowa willa, różnica była żadna. Każda z nich radziła sobie ze swoimi przeżyciami w inny sposób - Jack niczym lawa, gorąca kula nienawiści i nieufności, nieopanowana wściekłość uderzająca w każdego, kogo tylko mogła trafić; Miranda, chłód i lód, gasząca każdego w pobliżu, wieczne opanowanie, kontrola, analityczne podejście do każdej sytuacji. Tak różne, a jednak takie same.

No i Jacob.

Jane wewnętrznie jęknęła z irytacji. Owszem, Jacob był dość dobry jako żołnierz, dodatkowo Człowiek Iluzja dał mu uprawnienia do opiniowania przy każdej naradzie... Mimo to, coś było z nim nie tak. Może i był posłuszny w trakcie walki, siedział cicho w swoich kwaterach i nie rozmawiali za wiele, ale coś w jego osobie sprawiało, że była doń bardzo nieufna. Czy to wiecznie niezadowolona, nadęta prezencja, czy może przekonanie o własnej nieomylności, brak pewnej pokory? Fakt, to drugie można też powiedzieć o Mirandzie, ale tamta starała się zrozumieć punkt widzenia rozmówcy, starając się tłumaczyć swoje racje. Taylor już tak nie potrafił; całym sobą emanował przekonaniem, że jego argumenty są jedynymi słusznymi, bo tak i już. Przykładowo stosunek do Zaeeda - to najemnik, pieniądz ma dla niego wartość nadrzędną, więc z pewnością każdego zdradzi. Szkoda tylko, że Jacob zapomniał o tym, że swego czasu i on był wolnym strzelcem...

Jack nienawidziła Mirandę, fakt, chociaż ostatnio ich relacja troszkę się ociepliła. Jakby chcąc to nadrobić, wściekła biotyczka pałała niemal chęcią mordu w stosunku do Taylora. Jak raz powiedziała po paru kieliszkach ryncolu - Miranda może i była suką Cerberusa, ale miała charakter, trwała przy swoich zasadach, nie udawała kogoś, kim nie była. Jacob był dla Jack pustą lalką, zwykłą chorągiewką, patrzącym tylko na swoją wygodę. Przy okazji, może Jane widziała to bardziej życzeniowo, niż pewnie tak było w rzeczywistości, ale sama Miranda zdawała się mieć o wiele większy dystans do swojego znajomego z Cerberusa. Przy eskortowaniu Oriany nie chciała jego towarzystwa, o wiele pewniej czułą się z Tali u swojego boku. Pomyśleć, że również Tali zdawała się być podejrzanie pozytywnie nastawioną do brunetki.

Relacje interpersonalne na "Normandii" co chwilę zaskakiwały Jane. Jeśli na dodatek Joker dogada się z EDI, to chyba będzie koniec świata. Bo do tego chyba nie dojdzie, czyż nie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak już wspominałam, nie dzieje się tutaj za dużo. Trochę brakuje mi akcji w tym rozdziale, ale chciałam troszkę skupić się na tym, co dzieje się w głowach Shepard i Mirandy. Przyznam, że lubię takie analizy, daje to fajny wgląd w postać bohatera ;) o ile oczywiście napisane to jest z wyczuciem, z pomysłem, bez pewnego przesytu.  
> Przyznam, że naprawdę nie lubię Jacoba, to chyba jeden z najgorszych charakterów stworzonych przez Bioware.  
> Z jaką częstotliwością będę wrzucać aktualizację historii? Sama nie wiem. Jak napisałam wyżej, troszkę brak mi motywacji. Nie chcę pisać coś na czas - dla mnie liczy się jakość, nie ilość. Dość trudno tworzyć rozdziały, jeżeli ktoś chce maksymalnie zadbać o każdy szczegół, sens i logikę. Mam nadzieję, że udaje to mi się chociaż trochę.  
> Pozdrawiam i zachęcam do lektury ;)


	17. Rozdział 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korzystam z resztek czasu wolnego i wklejam na szybko kolejny rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że spełni on oczekiwania czytelników. Udanej lektury ;)

\- Trzydzieści kredytów.

\- Przebijam.

Oceniające, spokojne spojrzenia. Karty na stół. Dwie pary i kareta.

\- Kurwa, Shepard! W takim tempie przegram u ciebie resztki cnoty.

\- Nie stawiaj czegoś, czego nigdy nie miałaś, Jack.

\- Spierdalaj.

Od dwóch godzin w ciemnościach maszynowni Jane umilała sobie czas razem z Jack partyjkami pokera. Obie oczywiście uważały, że w takim przypadku nie powinno się przychodzić w gości z pustymi rękoma - na wpół pełna butelka rumu przyniesiona przez Jane chyliła się ku upadkowi, by lada chwila ustąpić pierwszeństwa ryncolowi z tajnych zapasów Jack. Niech żyje wzmocniony metabolizm!

\- Dawaj rewanż.

\- Twój rewanż trwa od pół godziny. Ani razu się nie odkułaś.

\- Już nie pierdol tyle tylko tasuj karty.

Jack była wyraźnie pod wrażeniem jej gry. Przez cały czas łysa biotyczka wygrała tylko dwa szybkie rozdania, na dodatek z dużą trudnością. Owszem, Jack słyszała, że jedni z lepszych graczy, czyli Donnelly i Daniels dostali w dupsko od dowódcy, więc osobiście chciała zweryfikować, kto jest karcianym mistrzem "Normandii". Obecnie skończyło się to dla Jack utratą trzystu kredytów i przykrym obowiązkiem wysprzątania akwarium Boo.

\- Niech mnie, Sheppy. Gdzie do cholery nauczyłaś się tak grać?

Jane wzięła powolny łyk rumu, smakując ostry, lekko dymny posmak w ustach. Nieco wygodniej rozsiadła się na swoim miejscu.

\- Księżyc - Shepard zaczęła sprawnie tasować karty. - Dwa tygodnie szkolenia N6 na Księżycu. Naszą jedyną rozrywką były karty jednego z kapitanów, poza tym brak siłowni, zero omni-kluczy, nic. Potem kolejne planety, nic ciekawego poza matą treningową i strzelnicą. Ale za to przepustka... - Jane przestała tasować, na moment pławiąc się we wspomnieniach. - Dwa dni siedziałam non stop we Fluxie. Było warto.

\- Nie sądziłam, że naczelna harcerka Przymierza umie wyjąć kij z tyłka - Jack zaśmiała się złośliwie. - Jak jeszcze okaże się, że naczelna pinda Cerberusa przestanie być zapatrzoną we własne cycki suką, to chyba zacznę zapuszczać włosy.

\- Kto wie... Może zaczniesz?

Poczuła na sobie podejrzliwy wzrok towarzyszki. Co by nie mówić, Jack potrafiła sprawić, że nawet największy twardziel pocił się pod siłą jej spojrzenia.

\- Ty coś wiesz. Inaczej byś nie chrzaniła takich rzeczy.

\- Nic nie wiem - Jane westchnęła dyskretnie, biorąc nieco większy łyk. - Po prostu... Ahh, mniejsza, zapomnij.

\- Dawaj, Sheppy - Jack otwarła ryncol, wlewając trochę alkoholu na próbę do szklanki. - Masz, pij. Obie jesteśmy zbyt trzeźwe na takie dziewczęce pieprzenie.

W pierwszym odruchu miała ochotę zakaszleć; wielokrotnie piła ryncol, ale ten konkretny mógł w większej ilości powalić samego Wrexa.

\- Ja pier... Jack, skąd to masz?!

\- Czarnorynkowy ryncol z Tuchanki, a skąd konkretnie to moja słodka tajemnica - biotyczka uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie. - Załatwię ci butelkę czy dwie jeśli chcesz.

\- Chętnie, dzięki - upiła nieco mniejszy łyk, gorycz alkoholu przyjemnie mrowiła na jej języku.

\- A teraz gadaj. Kręcisz z pomponiarą?

Jane wypluła drinka. Owszem, Jack była bezpośrednia, ale to pytanie było chyba zbyt nagłe.

\- Że co? - spojrzała podejrzliwie, niemal wylewając zawartość szklanki.

\- Słyszałaś mnie. Nie udawaj idiotki, Shepard, umiem patrzeć. Gdybym nie widziała co trzeba, już dawno bym miała kulkę w głowie.

\- I niby co widzisz?

Jack bez skrępowania walnęła nogi na stolik do gry, niemal zrzucając butelkę na podłogę. Wyglądała na poważniejszą niż parę minut temu.

\- Widzę, że cały czas się na nią gapisz. Fakt, w swoim mundurku wygląda tak, że pół statku chce się z nią przespać, zaś Joker zakrywa spodnie czapką, ale kurwa... Shepard, gapisz się na nią jak zakochany, napalony nastolatek. Słodkie aż rzygać się chce.

Jack była zbyt spostrzegawcza. Nie bez powodu żyła tak długo z takim charakterkiem. Cholera jasna...

\- No cóż... - wzięła o wiele większy łyk, nieco spięta nieformalnym przesłuchaniem. - Sama musisz przyznać, że potrafi strzelać i ma silną biotykę. Jest inteligentna, błyskotliwa, umie się odgryźć. Fakt, ma wygląd dziesięć na dziesięć, ale to nie wszystko. Nie jest tak zimna jak wcześniej... Jack, nie rób takiej miny, sama zauważyłaś, że z trudem, ale można się z nią dogadać. No i... Cholera, mniejsza, brzmi to i tak zbyt łzawo.

\- Dawaj, Shep - ku jej zdziwieniu, Jack nie była zła czy zdegustowana; lepiej, ona wręcz bawiła się tym wszystkim. - I tak to brzmi kurewsko ckliwie, gorzej już nie będzie, strzelaj.

\- Niech ci będzie - rzuciła karty na bok, ignorując niezadowolony grymas towarzyszki. - Na początku była straszną suką. Jak ja jej nie znosiłam... Taka zasadnicza, traktująca mnie z góry. Byłam dla niej kupą mięsa do eksperymentów, żyjącym zbiorem wszczepów i ulepszeń, które trzeba kontrolować jak małego dzieciaka. Ale z czasem... Coś się zmieniło. Może po prostu lepiej się poznałyśmy? Nasze rozmowy zaczęły być szczere, jej pomoc nie była przykrym obowiązkiem. Gdy miałam gorszy dzień starała się mnie rozweselić. Kurwa, Jack, ona składała ze mną te cholerne modele, sama z siebie, nawet raz czy dwa nakarmiła moje rybki na złość Kelly! Może kiedyś byłam dla niej zwierzątkiem laboratoryjnym, ale teraz... Jestem dla niej przyjacielem. Zrobię dla niej niemal wszystko.

Cisza nie była tak męcząca, jak się tego spodziewała. O dziwo, Jack w skupieniu wysłuchała jej bełkotliwego monologu, by po chwili nagle wyszczerzyć zęby.

\- Oj, Shepard... Ale wpadłaś.

\- Zamknij się, Jack - uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. W końcu wyrzuciła z siebie cały ten ciężar. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak dobrze jest komuś się wygadać.

\- Zawsze tu jestem, Shepard. Chyba, że chleję do nieprzytomności za barkiem. W sumie, gdyby twoja dziunia nie była z Cerberusa, kto wie... Tyłek i cycki ma świetne. Nie czekaj tyle, tylko weź ją do siebie, wypijcie coś mocniejszego i pokaż jej, gdzie miałaś te wszystkie świecące blizny. Kto wie, może po seksie wyciągnie kij z tyłka? Chociaż z jej temperamentem to ona będzie na górze, kładąc twoją głowę między swoje...

\- Zrozumiałam, Jack - Jane odkaszlnęła zawstydzona, dolewając ryncol do obu szklanek. - Miałaś rację, musimy wypić więcej. O wiele więcej.

 

*

 

\- Niezłe cycki. Naturalne?

Barman na Illium nie miała żadnych zahamowań; asari bez skrępowania zmierzyła ją wzrokiem, po czym z uznaniem pokiwała głową, przesuwając ku niej szklankę z napojem.

\- Trzymaj, skarbie. Widzę, że potrzebujesz drinka, na koszt firmy.

\- Dzięki - Miranda wzięła mały łyk na próbę, od razu wyczuła Ice Serrice Brandy. - I tak, wszystko jest sto procent naturalne.

\- Dobre geny - matrona zagwizdała z uznaniem, po czym upiła coś ukradkiem z kieliszka obok. - Kojarzę cię, byłaś tu z Shepard. Tak między nami, te cybernetyczne blizny miała też na dole, czy tylko na górze? A może zostawiła część z nich pod ubraniem? Nie, żebym miała coś do cycków, ale fajnie by było widzieć w nocy, co się je.

\- Już nie ma żadnej blizny, usunęła wszystkie - Miranda westchnęła cicho, delikatnie wodząc palcami po krawędzi szklanki.

\- Co za szkoda. Takie blizny mogą być bardziej seksowne niż dobra koronka czy skórzany komplet. Chociaż, patrząc na twoją minę... Problemy w raju?

\- Co?! - zakrztusiła się drinkiem, siadając prosto. - Nie, nie, nie! Nie mamy problemów, znaczy... My nie jesteśmy razem! Absolutnie, zdecydowanie nie.

\- Ale chcesz, żeby tak było - Aethyta podsumowała z uśmiechem, dolewając brandy.

\- Cóż... Nie powinnyśmy, jest moją przełożoną i w przepisach...

\- Olej przepisy, słonko - asari pokiwała głową, jej głos stał się o wiele poważniejszy. - Miranda, czyż nie? Tak? To słuchaj, Miri, życie jest cholernie krótkie, szczególnie ludzkie. Nie powiedziałaś wprost o tym, że jej nie chcesz, tylko zasłoniłaś się przepisami, a to sporo mówi o tym, jakie są twoje pragnienia. Miałam kiedyś kogoś... Te cycki, albo biodra, niech mnie bogini... Raz nie wypuściłam jej z łóżka przez tydzień. Albo ten numerek w windzie w siedzibie Rady... - barmanka na moment zatraciła się w swoich seksualnych podbojach. - Marzenie. Ale też uznałyśmy, że nie wypada, że nie powinnyśmy, inny status, różnica poglądów, takie standardowe pieprzenie. I straciłam ją. Nie popełnij moje błędu. Jeśli macie się ku sobie, olejcie innych i bawcie się dobrze, w końcu żyje się tylko raz, co nie?

\- Sugerujesz, że mam jak najszybciej się z nią przespać? - Miranda zaśmiała się nieco mniej nerwowo, opierając brodę na pięściach.

\- Nie jestem ekspertem w długofalowych związkach, ale wiem za to, że dobrego seksu nigdy dość - asari bez hamulców spojrzała jej w dekolt, kiwając głową na znak aprobaty. - Zawsze to jakiś początek. Kwiaty, czekoladki? Czemu nie, ale po dobrym numerku nie wypuści cię od siebie przez miesiąc. Jeśli posługujesz się biotyką, mogę dać ci radę czy dwie, warto urozmaicać nocne igraszki.

\- To może później, o ile obie spróbujemy - brunetka westchnęła z rozmarzeniem, odpychając obraz Jane leżącej na plecach, oczywiście bez ubrań. - Jakby co, jaki lokal w Illium polecasz na pierwszą randkę bez presji?

\- Jeśli bez presji i na spokojnie, to "Azure" raczej odpada, chociaż z drugiej strony...

\- To ma być randka, a nie zbieranie doświadczeń w ekskluzywnym burdelu - Miranda przerwała szybko, ignorując narastającą nerwowość.

\- W sumie, to masz rację. Tę opcję u Shepard lepiej zostawić na trzecie spotkanie. Naprawdę polecam ich wielosmakowe żele, palce lizać... I nie tylko palce - Aethyta bez ceregieli upiła spory łyk z buteleczki pod barem, ignorując zbulwersowaną minę Mirandy. - Zawsze możecie przyjść tutaj. Postaram się nie nadwerężyć cnotliwej natury Shepard. A co do tego, co może się dziać po randce, to tak na przyszłość...

Miranda starała się udawać obojętną, ale widziała uśmieszek Aethyty. Barmanka doskonale wiedziała, że każda rada czy technika zostaną starannie zapamiętane.

Agentka Cerberusa szczyciła się doskonałą znajomością ludzkiej anatomii, ale w tym momencie poczuła, jak bardzo była nieświadoma tego, do czego zdolne mogą być palce i wyobraźnia... Uświadomiła sobie, że czeka ją jeszcze wiele nauki.

Miała cichą nadzieję, że nauki połączonej z praktyką.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aethyta jako doradca seksualny? Jestem zdecydowanie na tak ;)  
> Jeśli widzisz jakieś błędy, względnie podoba Ci się prowadzona opowieść, daj znać. Postaram się poprawić, co trzeba. Trochę później czeka mnie mała edycja całej historii.  
> Nie wiem, kiedy wkleję kolejną część, postaram się zrobić to jeszcze w tym miesiącu.  
> Pozdrawiam!


	18. Rozdział 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu kolejny rozdział!  
> Miał być opublikowany pół miesiąca temu, ale cóż... Obowiązki nie zawsze pozwalają na spokojne przepisanie rozdziału.   
> Pora trochę rozkręcić akcję i puścić wszystko naprzód, czyż nie? :)  
> Zapraszam do czytania!

Thane był... cóż. Nie był tym, kogo się spodziewała.

Zabójca doskonały, który walkę wręcz zamienił w sztukę. Jego ciało emanowało ogromem gracji, każdy cios zadawał z pietyzmem, całość była spektaklem jednego autora. Owszem, Jane również potrafiła zabić kroganina walcząc wręcz, chociaż oznaczało to złamane żebro czy dwa; drellski zabójca robił to jakby od niechcenia. Może ustępował jej w broni palnej, ale w walce bez broni nie chciała mu rzucać wyzwania.

Co ciekawe, do zespołu uderzeniowego zgłosiła się Jack, która wręcz zażądała obecności Mirandy... oczywiście, bez informowania tamtej o tej prośbie. Po rozmowie w maszynowni Jack zdawała się być spokojniejsza i mniej niechętna względem brunetki, aczkolwiek Jacob cały czas napełniał ją odrazą.

Zaczynała ją rozumieć. Zachowanie Jacoba względem Thane'a na Normandii było czymś, czego nie tolerowała na swoim statku. Głupie uprzedzenie, podobne do tego, jakie na samym początku okazywano Liarze; co gorsza, uprzedzenie kompletnie bezpodstawne. Thane był wyjątkowo posłuszny, cechował go swego rodzaju kodeks etyczny, którego trzymał się niemal ślepo. Owszem, miał swoje blizny i tajemnice, ale... kto ich nie ma?

Nie znosi Jacoba i nie, kompletnie nie ma to związku z jego zapatrzeniem w Mirandę, wcale nie jesteś zazdrosna, Shepard.

  _Miranda_.

Do teraz Jane czuła setki motyli w brzuchu, kiedy to jej zastępca przyszła do niej po powrocie z Illium, składając pewną propozycję. Drink. Będzie mieć możliwość spotkania się z Mirandą w neutralnym miejscu poza statkiem, dodatkowo przy alkoholu. Czy to możliwe, że...? Nie Jane, nie rób sobie nadziei. A co, jeśli to jednak prawda? Czy to możliwe, że ta wspaniała kobieta też czuje... nie, Shepard. To tylko spotkanie dwójki przyjaciół i wcale nie chcesz napisać do siostry, by ta dała radę czy dwie odnośnie upragnionego wyjścia. To tylko zwykły drink z kobietą, w której jesteś szaleńczo zakochana.

Która sama z siebie składa z tobą modele.

Która dziś na misji osłoniła cię swoim ciałem, i to nie pierwszy raz.

Która słuchała z tobą muzyki w jej biurze, ignorując pracę papierkową i liczne maile.

Która przyniosła ci dziś śniadanie do kwater, karmiąc rybki ku frustracji Kelly.

W sumie, mały tekst do siostry nie zaszkodzi. W końcu i tak ich grupka musi się zapoznać, a kolejna wizyta na Cytadeli będzie ku temu znakomitą okazją.

Pieprzyć to. Oraz akwarium, z którego Boo właśnie uciekł.

 

*

 

Poszukiwania chomika zaprowadziły ją do maszynowni. Zguba odnalazła się - Jack ukradkiem dała Boo parę kropli ryncolu do wody. Zwierzę było całe, nie do końca zdrowe, ale za to grzecznie spało, mając w planach jutrzejszych potężnego kaca. Jane sama  nie wiedziała, śmiać się, czy też za karę wylać cała zawartość butelki, by Jack już nigdy nie rozpijała jej podopiecznych.

Były w połowie szybkiego rozdania, kiedy...

\- Dowódco? Jesteś tu?

Spojrzała z frustracją na towarzyszkę gry. Ta zareagowała o wiele gwałtowniej, niemal wyczuwało się trzask biotyki w powietrzu.

\- Tak, jestem - westchnęła cicho, zwracając się w stronę wchodzącego Jacoba. Facet popełnił kardynalny błąd, mianowicie naruszył terytorium Jack. Oby nie doszło do jakiejś krwawej masakry...

\- Pani komandor, chodzi o Mordina i jego eksperymenty - Jacob złożył ramiona na piersi z pompatyczną miną. - Możemy pogadać?

\- Nie, kurwa, nie możecie - biotyczka syknęła złowrogo, siadając prosto. - A teraz wypierdalaj stąd, nim rozsmaruję twoją buźkę na ścianie.

\- Mówiłem do dowódcy, nie do ciebie - Taylor spojrzał na Jack z lekceważeniem. - I uważaj, jak mówisz do wyższych stopniem na tym statku, Obiekcie Zero.

\- Ty pierdolony...

Wokół Jack zaczęło iskrzyć od otaczającej ją błękitnej poświaty. Łysa biotyczka nienawidziła Jacoba, a ten dawał jej okazję do bójki - to było niczym prezent na święta, do którego nie można było dopuścić, mimo niechęci do żołnierza Cerberusa.

\- Uspokójcie się, obydwoje - Jane stanowczo stanęła między nimi, używając ostrzejszego tonu. - Jack, żadnych walk na pokładzie, umawiałyśmy się. Jacob, następnym razem poproś o tego typu rozmowę sam na sam, tak jest profesjonalnie.

\- Postaram się go tu nie uszkodzić, Shep - Jack nadal stała w pozycji do ataku, ale zaniknęła jej biotyka. - Ale poza pokładem niczego nie obiecuję.

\- Komandorze, opanuj ją - Taylor z pogardą odwrócił się plecami do Jack, bardzo niemądre posunięcie. - I zrób coś z Mordinem. Od trzech godzin chodzi z przenośnym zestawem do badań krwi i pobiera od każdego próbki. Nie chce mi dokładnie wyjaśnić, co się dzieje, uważa to za nieważne dla misji - Jacob niemal zapowietrzył się z oburzenia. - Jako dowódca musisz wymagać od niego dyscypliny i informować na bieżąco o...

\- Muszę, poruczniku? - chłodno przerwała jego tyradę, przybierając kamienny wyraz twarzy. Zwykle po takim działaniu mężczyźni nagabujący ją w barze uciekali w popłochu. - Po pierwsze, o takich rzeczach proszę mnie powiadamiać w cztery oczy, chociażby przez omni-klucz. Po drugie, mam o wiele doświadczenie od was, poruczniku, jeśli chodzi o dowodzenie załogą, więc chyba wiem, co robię. Po trzecie, badania zostały zaproponowane przez doktor Chakwas i Mirandę, obie uznały za wskazane badanie załogi po wcześniejszej epidemii na Omedze. Jest to standardowe badanie krwi, co do którego zobowiązał się kontraktem każdy członek załogi. Z tego, co wysłał mi Mordin wynika, że jesteście jedyną osobą, która nie poddała się badaniu, żołnierzu. Proszę natychmiast zmienić ten stan rzeczy, w przeciwnym razie zostaniecie zawieszeni w działaniach naziemnych do odwołania.

Jane dawno nie miała tak dużej satysfakcji. Jacobowi w końcu ktoś utarł nosa, dodatkowo w obecności Jack, którą Taylor uważał za postać niegodną jego zainteresowania. Łysa biotyczka bez skrępowania uśmiechnęła się szeroko, pokazując Jacobowi środkowy palec. Jako kapitan nie powinna tego pochwalać, ale taki mały policzek po nieładnym potraktowaniu Thane'a był wręcz wskazany.

\- Aye aye, pani komandor - Jacob z wyraźnie obrażoną miną wycofał się z maszynowni ku wielkiej radości Jack.

\- W końcu, Shepard - biotyczka zrobiła salto w tył, po czym rozwaliła się wygodnie na swojej koi, z zadowoleniem drapiąc pijacko śpiącego Boo po głowie. - W końcu ktoś powiedział parę słów temu wrzodowi na dupie. Chociaż kolejnym razem po prostu daj go mi na parę minut. Zawsze chciałam mu połamać te jego ząbki.

\- Nie tutaj, Jack - pogroziła jej żartobliwie palcem. - Pamiętaj, żadnych bójek pod moją komendą, nawet z Jacobem. Ale sama zauważyłaś, że na przepustce nie muszę go trzymać za rączkę.

\- Uczciwie stawiasz sprawę - Jack wskazała jej miejsce do siedzenia, oferując świeżo wlany rum w szklance. - Więc... Pieprzyłaś się już z cheerleaderką?

Następną rundkę pokera Jane przegrała haniebnie wysoko, wysłuchując możliwych pozycji seksualnych dla niej i Mirandy. Cholerna Jack...

 

*

 

\- Byłyście na wspólnej kolacji czy nie?

\- Nie byłyśmy. To dość... skomplikowane.

\- Od kiedy coś jest skomplikowane dla komandor Shepard? Pytasz, czy zechce z tobą spędzić wieczór, voila. Nawet Jeff da sobie radę z tym pytaniem.

\- Zacznijmy od tego, że Joker nie jest przełożonym swojego obiektu westchnień.

\- Gdyby tak się stało, byłby zapewne właścicielem studia porno. Jane, nie wierzę, że tobie naprawdę zależy na aprobacie Cerberusa i przestrzeganiu ich zasad.

Jane właśnie stała koło akwarium, nieco nerwowo modyfikując podajnik do pokarmu dla rybek. Na stoliku leżał omni-klucz, wyświetlając wizerunek Kate. Siostra czyściła metodycznie swój karabin, pijąc od czasu do czasu kawę. Obok stolika, na ziemi, stało pudełko z Boo. Dopóki nie kupi nowego akwarium, jej zwierzak miał areszt w nowym więzieniu do odwołania.

\- Może nie zależy - zgodziła się ostrożnie, powoli dosypując więcej karmy. - Ale co, jeśli ona nie czuje tego samego? Bardzo dobrze się dogadujemy, Miri to dobra przyjaciółka. Nie chcę tego stracić.

\- Jeśli wasza przyjaźń jest naprawdę tak mocna, jak mówisz, to powinna to zrozumieć - Kate uśmiechnęła się ciepło, na moment przerywając swoje zajęcie, by skupić się na niej stuprocentowo. - To mądra kobieta. Sama widzisz, co się dzieje. Przed nami wszystkimi coś wielkiego, nieznanego i niebezpiecznego, twoja misja to zapewne preludium do nadchodzącego zagrożenia. Być może niedługo nie będziesz mieć szansy, by wyjawić swoje uczucia. Korzystaj z okazji, póki jest taka możliwość.

\- Nie pomyślałam o tym. Chyba masz rację - Jane zgodziła się z ociąganiem, czując wewnętrznie, że Kate ma rację. Uznała za stosowne zmienić temat. - Jak tam siostra Mirandy? Poznałyście się?

\- Czy się poznałyśmy? Już na drugim spotkaniu siedziałyśmy na Armax Arenie - Kate zaśmiała się, odkładając wyczyszczoną broń na bok. - Trochę pokazałam jej pistolety, dodatkowo biotyka. Oriana jest bardzo silna, ale potrzebuje treningu, bez niego nie wykorzysta swojego potencjału.

\- Drugim spotkaniu? - Jane zagwizdała nieco złośliwie. - Aż tak się dogadujecie?

\- Ona jest bardzo miła, od razu ją polubisz - Kate zmrużyła niecierpliwie oczy. - Może trochę ją przytłoczyła ta cała sytuacja, ale szybko przeszła do porządku dziennego. Pokazałam jej mieszkanie, zainstalowałam kilka dodatkowych osłon, jesteśmy umówione na kolejne treningi. Sadzę, że szybko nauczy się podstaw obrony.

\- Prawdziwy anioł stróż z ciebie - Jane była pod wrażeniem; wiedziała, że wsparcie młodszej Shepard będzie jak najbardziej skuteczne. - Miranda była ciekawa. Chyba nie wie do końca, jak nawiązać relację ze swoją siostrą.

\- Nie dziwię się - młodsza kobieta skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem. - W pewnym sensie nadal są dla siebie obcymi ludźmi, chociaż widać, że chcą zawalczyć o swoje stosunki rodzinne. Najlepiej, jak spotkają się na bezpiecznym terytorium, obie będą mogły się upewnić co do swojego statusu. Jak będziesz na Cytadeli, daj znać. Zorganizowanie spotkania bez świadków może okazać się wykonalne.

Pukanie do drzwi wyrwało je z rozmowy; obie spojrzały zaskoczone w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Jane? Mogę ci zająć sekundę?

\- To ona? - Kate wyprostowała się na krześle, w pośpiechu wycierając smugę smaru z policzka. - Może powiem jej dzień dob... Jane, zostaw ten guzik! Nie waż się...

Szybko przerwała połączenie, ignorując niezadowoloną Kate; to było niegrzeczne, ale jej siostra miała rację, musiała skorzystać z okazji, póki ta jeszcze istniała.

Otworzyła drzwi z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Do jasnej cholery, nie!

Boo niczym rakieta wystrzelił między nogami Mirandy (szczęściarz...) i ruszył w stronę windy. Miranda chyba wiedziała, że tak będzie - z uśmiechem złapała zwierzaka biotyką, nie wyglądając na zaskoczoną w jakimkolwiek stopniu.

\- Zgubiłaś coś, Jane?

Głęboki, zmysłowy głos rozwiał jej złość na miniaturowego uciekiniera. No cóż, częściowo rozwiał.

Nie miała pojęcia, jak to zwierzę to robiło. Cholerny Houdini. Wizyta na Cytadeli była teraz obowiązkiem, musiała zakupić nowe akwarium.

Albo sejf.


	19. Rozdział 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu, kolejny rozdział!  
> Wybaczcie, że trwało to tak długo, ale nastąpiło parę zmian w moim życiu. Dodatkowo pisałam pewien one shot, który dzisiaj wstawiłam na tę stronę. Co prawda, dotyczy on kompletnie innego uniwersum, ale... Cóż, to było trudne do dokończenia ;)  
> W ramach przeprosin za tak długie czekanie dam mały spoiler - kolejny rozdział będzie o wiele bardziej zabawny ;)  
> Zapraszam do czytania, jeśli należy coś zmienić lub podoba Ci się ta historia, daj znać!

Która koszula będzie najlepsza? Może czarna... Czerń jest stonowanym, eleganckim kolorem. Albo zielony? Kate uważała, że zielony dobrze komponuje się z ich włosami i kolorem oczu.

Od pół godziny Jane stała przy szafce, nie mając pomysłu, jak się ubrać. W końcu przełamała się - zrobiła to. Zaprosiła Mirandę na drinka, proponując później wspólne obejrzenie filmu w jej kajucie. Wino gotowe, z rozpędu ustawiła na stoliku świecę i wazon z czerwoną różą. Miała nadzieję, że ten zestaw nie był zbyt przytłaczający, bądź co bądź świece to oznaka randki. Co dziwne, nie miała pojęcia, gdzie pójdą. Miranda ochoczo pokiwała głową na znak zgody, mówiąc, że zna przyjemne miejsce dające im trochę prywatności.

Poczuła ukłucie niepokoju; godzinę temu Liara wysłała wiadomość, prosząc o spotkanie. Nie mówiła, o co konkretnie chodziło, prosiła tylko o w miarę szybką rozmowę w cztery oczy. Może spotkają się po spotkaniu z Mirandą?

\- Co ja mam zrobić? - zapytała Boo zatrzaśniętego w nowym akwarium. Tali skonstruowała nowe zabezpieczenia, dając osobistą gwarancję, że chomik nie ucieknie.

Jane dawała Boo tydzień na rozpracowanie zabezpieczeń.

Chomik spojrzał na nią, po czym spadł z domku w akwarium. Po ostatniej wizycie u Jack był trochę spokojniejszy.

\- Pani pójdzie na randkę z najpiękniejszą istotą w galaktyce - zagruchała do swojego pupila, zapobiegawczo biorąc kaburę z pistoletem oraz kurtkę na wierzch. - Nie uciekaj beze mnie, dobrze?

Boo, widocznie obrażony, schował się do domku, nie ruszając nowej kolby z ziarnami.

\- Też cię kocham, skarbie!

 

*

 

\- Więc, nasze siostry znalazły nić porozumienia?

\- Mało powiedziane. Spotykają się ze sobą dzień w dzień. Kate ma przepustkę, trochę się uszkodziła na ostatniej misji, a że niedługo ma testy N7, to kuruje się w swoim mieszkaniu.

\- Uszkodziła? Wszystko z nią dobrze?

\- Tylko złamała kość czy dwie, za parę dni będzie jak nowa. Powinna wiedzieć, że nie należy brać mecha bojowego na główkę.

Od pół godziny Miranda z Jane prowadziły przyjemną konwersację w barze. Właściwie, to baaardzo przyjemną, ta koszula dobrze ją opina, och przestań się gapić, Mirando Lawson!

Spotkały się na rynku w Illium, po czym wspólnie ruszyły w stronę baru... oczywiście, do Aethyty. Jane miała na sobie skórzaną kurtkę oraz ciemnozieloną koszulę pod spodem, emanowała zaś tak drapieżnym seksapilem, że momentalnie cała wilgoć w ciele Mirandy powędrowała gdzieś na południe. To, jak Jane przygryza wargę... skup się, Lawson, nie zachowuj się jak Kelly!

Miranda zapobiegawczo starała się nie pocierać udami, nawet przypadkowo - i bez tego była cholernie mocno pobudzona. Boże, daj mi siłę... Dlaczego bielizna nagle jest tak bardzo uwierająca?

\- Widzę, że macie ze sobą wiele wspólnego - nie mogła się powstrzymać, wzięła wisienkę ze swojego drinka, powoli i z namysłem wkładając ją do ust. - W kwestii charakteru, wyglądu... Czyżby to słynny urok Shepardów, o którym wspominała doktor Chakwas?

Z daleka widziała aprobatę Aethyty, która bez skrępowania dała jej kciuka w górę. Jane prawie wylała swoją whisky z colą, momentalnie nabierając różowego koloru na twarzy. Ciekawe... Czyżby ona...? Jane jest zainteresowana? Naciskać mocniej, czy może...

\- Podobno jesteśmy bardzo podobne - Shepard nieco nerwowo przełknęła, chyba nieświadomie wodząc palcem po szklance. - Wygląd, zachowanie... Obie jesteśmy gotowe zrobić wszystko dla osób, które są dla nas ważne. Chociaż, cóż...

\- Tak, Jane? - Miranda zapytała nieco nerwowo, widząc poważniejszą minę swojej towarzyszki. Palcami delikatnie musnęła jej dłoń.

\- Kiedyś, cóż... Moja siostra od zawsze szukała stabilizacji. Ma plany na przyszłość, myślała o medycynie, tak, jak ojciec i doktor Chakwas. Posiada ogromne mieszkanie, miała narzeczoną. Czasami nie rozumiałam, jak w tak młodym wieku można zakochać się tak mocno, nawet odstawiając karierę wojskową dla tej drugiej osoby... Jak to jest, być gotowym na duże zmiany, inny tryb  życia, wszystko dla tej jednej osoby. Ale ostatnio... - spojrzenie Jane było pełne emocji, po prostu przytłaczało ją. Miranda poczuła, jak komandor chwyta ją delikatnie za rękę. - Zaczynam ją rozumieć. Wizja spokojnego życia z kimś ważnym u boku nie jest taka zła...

O. MÓJ. BOŻE.

Mirandę na moment ogarnęło przerażenie, które w kolejnej sekundzie zostało zastąpione mieszanką nadziei i obawy. To brzmi, jakby Jane... może ma kogoś na myśli? Nie, Liara odpada, są dla siebie niczym siostry, zaś nikt inny nie wchodzi w rachubę, Kelly próbowała kilka razy. Czyżby...

Dotyk stał się bardziej wyrafinowany, poczuła kciuk niepewnie gładzący kostki jej dłoni. I ta ekspresja na twarzy Shepard... Teraz wiedziała, co to jest, to tęsknota, niepewność...

\- Też tak uważam, Jane - Miranda odpowiedziała miękko, odwzajemniając uścisk dłoni komandor. - To brzmi dość... zachęcająco.

Na obliczu jej towarzyszki nadal malował się niepokój, ale o wiele mniejszy. Nadzieja; Jane rozpromieniła się niczym żarówka. Miranda nie mogła się powstrzymać, wolną ręką delikatnie schowała niesforny rudy lok za ucho, po czym objęła pieszczotliwie zarumieniony policzek. Nawet nie zauważyła, jak powoli nachylały się ku sobie, coraz bliżej, ignorując dopingujące "tak, tak, jeszcze parę centymetrów!" Aethyty, prawie czuła smak Jane na swoich ustach...

Alarm omni-klucza.

A niech to cholera jasna!

\- Na cycki bogini, było tak blisko... - Miranda usłyszała zawód w głosie barmanki za nimi.

Jane zdawała się obudzić z transu; jej twarz nabrała ciemnoczerwonego koloru, kiedy to nerwowo spojrzała na urządzenie. _Oby to było coś ważnego, inaczej zabiję tego kogoś osobliwością_...

\- O nie...

Zawód na twarzy Shepard prędko ustąpił zdenerwowaniu, coś się musiało stać. Coś złego.

\- Jane?

\- Mirando, ja... - poruszenie na twarzy komandor wkroczyło na zupełnie nowy poziom. - Chodzi o Liarę. Przepraszam, ale muszę natychmiast do niej jechać, to dosłownie kwestia życia i śmierci, przepraszam cię, ja naprawdę...

\- Spokojnie, Jane - przyłożyła palec do ust kobiety przed sobą, chcąc przerwać nerwowy słowotok. - Chodź, pojedziemy razem do niej, po drodze wszystko mi powiesz, dobrze? I nawet nie myśl, by nie mówić nie, obiecałaś mi wspólny wieczór.

\- A co, jeśli powiem nie? - Shepard uśmiechnęła się z ulgą, znowu chwytając delikatnie jej dłoń. Kto wie, może jak wrócą na Normandię...

\- Wtedy panna Chambers przejmie mój obowiązek opieki nad tobą, pani komandor - odparła z powagą, jednocześnie lekko się uśmiechając.

\- To cios poniżej pasa, agentko Lawson!

\- Nie wątpię, że jeśli chodzi o ciebie, to takie ciosy bardzo interesują Kelly.

\- Na szczęście, ta chęć nie jest odwzajemniona - Jane zaśmiała się ciepło. - To jak, jedziemy?

Miranda wiedziała, że będzie smażyć się w piekle; wstała pewnie poprawiając sukienkę, Jane zatrzymała się obok, wspólnie ruszyły w stronę taksówek.

\- Zakochane gołąbeczki, przy kolejnym spotkaniu nie zakładajcie majtek, to wam ułatwi zabawę w nocy!

Aethyta wysłała im prowokacyjnego całusa, niedyskretnie podnosząc do góry dwa palce i prezentując kilka oczywistych ruchów. Biedna Jane, w takim tempie prędzej zejdzie na zawał niż na polu walki.

 

*

 

Jane nie sądziła, że najlepsza chwila w jej życiu może tak szybko stać się najgorszą. Ale w końcu nazywa się Shepard, to chyba jakaś klątwa czy coś...

Spotkanie z Mirandą do teraz sprawiało, że nie mogła się skupić. Brunetka miała na sobie sukienkę - nie za formalną, ale i nie zbyt wyzywającą, taką w sam raz. Każdy jej ruch, uśmiech czy spojrzenie, wszystko było nacechowane erotyzmem. Miranda była zjawiskowa jako kobieta i zdawała sobie z tego sprawę.

Pomyśleć, że prawie się pocałowały, było o włos... i nagle alarm. To się nazywa mieć pecha.

Od momentu poznania adresu Liary Jane ustawiła swój omni-klucz na otrzymywanie powiadomień odnośnie tego mieszkania. Niedawno wzywano tam policję, dodatkowo nadano tej sprawie priorytet. Jedyne, co wiedziała, to fakt, że doszło do strzelaniny, zero dodatkowych informacji. Czyżby ktoś po porażce Nyxeris próbował doprowadzić do udanego zabójstwa Liary? A może chodziło o prezent od Człowieka Iluzji? Jeśli to było to drugie, to Iluzja mógł być pewien, że jego ciało trafi do rybek. Niech tylko Liarze coś się stanie, zabije tego skurwysyna...

\- Jane?

Skupiła się na kobiecie obok. Miranda ukradkowo obserwowała Telę Vasir. Ta sprawa była wyraźnie śmierdząca, w końcu Widma bez powodu nie zajmowały się dochodzeniami, zwłaszcza na Illium, gdzie strzelaniny były czymś zwyczajnym.

\- Wszystko dobrze - Jane ukradkiem musnęła ramię brunetki, w odpowiedzi zyskując delikatny uśmiech. - Po prostu martwię się.

\- To zrozumiałe - razem zaczęły przeszukiwać mieszkanie Liary, zatrzymując się przy oprawionych nieśmiertelnikach. - W końcu jest dla ciebie jak siostra.

\- Wiem, że potrafi się obronić, ale to silniejsze ode mnie...

\- Martwisz się o bliskie osoby. To dosyć urocze, Jane. Dobrze o tobie świadczy jako przyjacielu.

Miranda miała przepiękny uśmiech. Gdyby tu nie było Vasir... Skup się, Shepard!

\- Znajdziemy ją, Jane. Razem.

Jane poczuła, że jej serce zaczyna tańczyć nerwowego kankana.

\- Dziękuję, Mirando. To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

\- Dla mnie również.

Popatrzyły na siebie, po czym jej zastępczyni mrugnęła figlarnie, idąc po schodach do góry. Poruszała przy tym zbyt seksownie biodrami, by było to przypadkowe.

 _Będziesz moją śmiercią, Mirando Lawson_.


	20. Rozdział 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę wesoło, trochę poważnie. Bez spoilerów, zapraszam na kolejny rozdział, udanej lektury ;)

\- Jane, zwolnij, pozabijasz nas!

\- Skręcaj, bogini skręcaj, ciężarówka!

\- Naprawdę nie ma tu podstawowej broni? Cokolwiek?

\- Kto normalny instaluje działko w taksówce?! Zamiast karabinu lepiej poszukaj hamulce!

\- Mam licencję pilota, nie macie się czego obawiać...

\- CIĘŻARÓWKA!

To więcej niż pewne, że dziś będą w lokalnych wiadomościach. Jane za kierownicą była niczym szatan, taranując każdy napotkany pojazd. Miranda z przerażeniem wyczekiwała kolejnych zakrętów, to samo doktor T'Soni - ich nieufność względem siebie prędko zastąpiło zgodne przerażenie.

To pewne, że się roztrzaskają. Pytanie, gdzie?

 

*

 

Dom publiczny. Pieprzony dom publiczny.

Mając do wyboru wszystkie budynki na Illium, Jane Shepard musiała rozwalić samochód przy najpopularniejszym przybytku uciech cielesnych w galaktyce. Jest więcej niż pewne, że Aethyta umrze ze śmiechu.

Początkowo komandor była cudownie nieświadoma ich obecnej lokalizacji; dopiero kilkumetrowy vid z tańczącą, nagą asari sprawił, że Jane prawie wypadła zszokowana przez barierkę. Pytanie, kto był bardziej zawstydzony, ona czy Liara, która dokładnie wytłumaczyła, co to za miejsce i skąd wzięło swoją nazwę.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego sypialnie mają przeszklone ściany? - po początkowym szoku Jane krytycznie oceniała kolejne sypialnie. - Przecież to totalny brak prywatności.

\- Niektórzy lubią, jak ktoś patrzy - Miranda powiedziała poważnie, starając się zachować kamienną twarz.

\- Albo samemu lubią patrzeć - dodała tak samo opanowana doktor T'Soni.

\- I komuś się to podoba? - zdumienie Shepard było niemal namacalne. - Albo spójrzcie tutaj. Rozumiem, kajdanki i te sprawy, ale... dildo w kształcie Sparatusa? Nawet kolor się zgadza!

\- W tym przypadku zwrot "mam cię w dupie" nabiera nowego znaczenia - Miranda stwierdziła z pewną zadumą, w nagrodę zyskując wybuch śmiechu Jane.

\- Jak myślicie, może zabrać to jako pamiątkę? Kiedy znowu zacznie być tak zasadniczy, można wyjąć to i pokazać...

\- To bardzo zły pomysł, Jane - Liara wyglądała na lekko przerażoną. Nic dziwnego, Shepard wyglądała w momencie rzucania tego pomysłu na całkiem pewną. - Nie masz pojęcia, kto co tym robił.

\- I w czym - oficer Cerberusa dodała słabo. Cholerna wyobraźnia...

Dalszą rozmowę zagłuszyły bardzo głośne jęki z ekranu obok, gdzie jedna asari i sześciu krogan...

Monitor wyleciał w powietrze, zaś Jane z ogromnym rumieńcem przeładowała pistolet.

\- Podejrzewam, że Vasir ma inne plany na głowie niż mocne, krogańskie porno, więc lepiej chodźmy stąd szybko. Bardzo szybko! I obie przestańcie się tak uśmiechać!

 

*

 

\- Jakie są twoje zamiary względem Jane, agentko Lawson?

Pytanie było nieoczekiwane; Miranda spodziewała się wszystkiego po nowym Handlarzu Cienia, ale nie odwiedzin w jej biurze tuż po zakończeniu misji.

Były bardzo skuteczne jako zespół - wspólnie pokonały Vasir, po czym z pewnymi komplikacjami, ale uwolniły pechowego drella i wykończyły Handlarza Cienia. Miranda miała kilka siniaków, które przypominały o lecącym w jej stronę stole.

Zastanawiające było to, że Liara poprosiła Jane o jej towarzystwo. Nie Tali czy Garrusa, których doskonale znała, ale ją samą, Mirandę cholerną Lawson, będącą praktycznie prawą ręką Człowieka Iluzji. Owszem, poznały się już wcześniej, może nawet nawiązała się między nimi pewna nić porozumienia, ale wspólna misja? To pewne, że młoda asari miała jakiś ukryty motyw, jak na tak młody wiek charakteryzował ją nieprzeciętny intelekt.

\- Proszę usiąść, doktor T'Soni - Miranda nie dała po sobie poznać, że tak bezpośrednie pytanie trochę ją zaniepokoiło. - Pewnie czeka nas mała rozmowa, więc może kieliszek czerwonego wina?

\- Tak, poproszę - Liara skinęła głową na znak zgody, siadając na zaoferowanym miejscu na kanapie. Każdy jej ruch nacechowany był pewną dozą elegancji i gracji. - I skoro wspólnie dokonałyśmy niemożliwego, proszę śmiało mówić mi po imieniu.

\- Nawzajem, Liaro. Słodkie czy wytrawne?

\- Słodkie poproszę.

Miranda zaczęła nalewać alkohol. Poczuła, że w końcu napotkała godnego siebie przeciwnika, przy którym powinna zważać na każde słowo. Ostatnio czuła się tak, gdy zaczęła pracować z Człowiekiem Iluzją. Liara była dla niej niewiadomą, nie znała jej motywów bądź możliwych reakcji. Pewne było tylko to, że dla doktor T'Soni najważniejsza była Jane, co pokazała wprost, przechodząc od razu do sedna wizyty.

\- Nie mam zamiaru prowadzić towarzyskich podchodów, stawka jest dla mnie zbyt wysoka. Powiem to od razu, widzę, jak nawzajem na siebie patrzycie - Liara spojrzała na nią oceniającym wzrokiem, w którym wyczuwało się pewne wyzwanie. - Znam Jane jak mało kto. Dodatkowo rozmawiałam niedawno z Tali i doktor Chakwas. Obie zauważyły, że twoja relacja z Jane może wychodzić poza kontakty służbowe.

\- Nie jesteśmy razem, jeśli o to pytasz - Miranda bezpośredniością odpowiedziała na bezpośredniość, stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę.

\- Ale jest między wami pewna relacja, czyż nie? Względnie przyciąganie?

Brunetka skinęła powoli głową. Teraz już nie było odwrotu.

\- Jest.

Obie upiły powoli ze swoich kieliszków. Jej towarzyszka nadal miała pokerową twarz.

\- Jane jest dla mnie jak siostra - spojrzenie Liary stało się o wiele cięższe. - Właściwie, Shepard to jedyna naprawdę bliska mi istota. Jej zdrowie, bezpieczeństwo, samopoczucie, to wszystko jest dla mnie bardzo ważne. To dobra osoba, która szybko ufa, kocha mocno i jest łatwa do skrzywdzenia, chociaż stara się tego nie pokazywać. Jej dobro jest dla mnie priorytetem, dlatego zrobię wszystko, by nikt jej nie skrzywdził, jeśli uznam, że cokolwiek jej zagraża.

Niewypowiedziana groźba wisiała w powietrzu. Nagle kieliszek w dłoni Mirandy stał się o wiele cięższy. Liara emanowała stanowczością, która sprawiała, że mimo dobrego serca była bardzo niebezpieczna. Z drugiej strony, jeśli ktoś zabiegał o względy Jane, akceptacja Liary była tutaj kluczowa, jak i na odwrót.

\- Nie jestem łatwą osobą - Miranda zaczęła powoli, starając się jak najlepiej wytłumaczyć swoje przywiązanie do Shepard. - Z pewnością słyszałaś o mojej siostrze, o ojcu. Oriana... do pewnego momentu była jedynym, co trzymało mnie przy życiu - słowa przychodziły coraz ciężej. Nie sądziła, że tak trudno było wrócić myślami do przeszłości. - Była jedynym powodem dla którego ćwiczyłam, walczyłam, doskonaliłam się, pięłam coraz wyżej w hierarchii Cerberusa. Nie będę ukrywać, nie mogłam nikomu zaufać, byłam w tym wszystkim sama... aż do teraz. Aż do momentu, w którym naprawdę poznałam Jane.

Nieco nerwowy łyk, ciężkie westchnienie.

\- Zabrzmi to melodramatycznie, ale trudno. Jane jest pierwszą osobą, która pomogła mi ot tak, z typowo altruistycznych pobudek. To jedyna osoba, co do której mam pewność w każdym aspekcie, której szczerze ufam. Wiem, że zawsze mnie wysłucha, bez oceniania, szufladkowania, bez chęci wykorzystania zdobytej wiedzy. Ja... dbam o nią. Zależy mi na niej.

Miranda odłożyła kieliszek, nie chcąc zdradzić się drżeniem dłoni. Liara nadal miała ten sam wyraz twarzy.

\- To, co do niej czuję, to nie tylko podziw bądź pożądanie. Trudno mi to nazwać, pierwszy raz odczuwam tego rodzaju emocje, ale wiem, że dzięki niej doszło do przewartościowania moich opinii. W tej chwili ja również jestem gotowa zrobić dla niej wszystko.

To była najbardziej żenująca i nerwowa wypowiedź jej życia. Miranda nie miała pojęcia, czego Liara od niej oczekuje, więc powiedziała prawdę.

Twarz jej towarzyszki była spokojna. Z pozoru beznamiętnie wysłuchała jej wyznania, po czym nagle zaczęła się uśmiechać - co prawda z rezerwą, ale bez wątpienia szczerze.

\- Rozumiem - Liara również odłożyła kieliszek, siadając nieco wygodniej. - Jeszcze jedno pytanie, być może kluczowe. W jakim kierunku pójdzie wasza współpraca z Cerberusem?

 _Już nie twoja, a wasza,_ Miranda pomyślała z pewną ulgą _. To dobry znak... czyż nie?_

\- Na chwilę obecną z Cerberusem łączy mnie tylko praca, Człowiek Iluzja stracił kartę przetargową w postaci mojej siostry. Jane po zakończeniu naszej misji prawdopodobnie wróci do Przymierza. Patrząc na to, że w paru kwestiach moja opinia względem mojego pracodawcy uległa zmianie, nie wykluczam pewnej odmiany za jakiś czas.

\- Kto wie, co przyniesie nam przyszłość - Liara skinęła aprobująco głową. - Skoro tak sprawiasz sprawę Mirando, to sądzę, że możemy stać się dobrymi znajomymi. Gdybyś myślała o zmianie zatrudnienia, nowy Handlarz Cienia zawsze potrzebuje agentów o ponadprzeciętnych umiejętnościach, zwłaszcza w tak ciekawych czasach.

\- Rozumiem, Liaro. Dziękuję - deklaracja Liary, jak i jej wstępna zgoda były nieoczekiwane. Oczywiście, Miranda zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że może to być stan chwilowy, ale nie zamierzała zmarnować okazji. Jane była kimś, dla kogo warto było zaryzykować. - Wiem, że już sama przynależność do Cerberusa jest powodem, dla którego masz prawo mi nie ufać, ale postaram się nie was nie zawieść. To dużo dla mnie znaczy.

\- Dla mnie również - asari uśmiechnęła się szerzej, w końcu zrzucając maskę opanowania; była przepiękną kobietą, nic dziwnego, że Feron był na każde jej skinienie. Nienaganna prezencja, potężny intelekt, zaiste niebezpieczna mieszanka. - Na mnie już czas, Jeff i Tali zapewne są zrozpaczeni tym, że nie mogą podsłuchać naszej rozmowy.

 Doktor T'Soni skinęła jej głową na znak pożegnania, po czym nagle zrobiła zaskoczoną minę.

\- Czy chomik na twoim biurku nie należy do Jane?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwielbiam Liarę. Ze wszystkich towarzyszy to była moja ulubiona postać, moja femShep brała ją na każdą misję. Widać, że obie dużo dla siebie znaczą, że ich relacja wychodzi poza zwykłą przyjaźń. Lubię Tali bądź Garrusa, ale Liara ma w sobie to coś, co sprawia, że najbardziej się do niej przywiązałam ;)  
> Mam nadzieję, że historia się Wam podoba. Jeszcze nie wymyśliłam zakończenia, poza tym na własny użytek tworzę kolejną część. Jeżeli uważasz, że należy coś poprawić, względnie lubisz tę historię, śmiało daj mi znać ;)


	21. Rozdział 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po tak długim czasie, kolejna aktualizacja! Przepraszam, że tak długo to trwało, ale miałam bardzo dużo pracy :/ dodatkowo piszę historię lub dwie, ale idzie to dość ciężko...  
> Życzę udanej lektury!

Jako weteran różnorakich walk naziemnych Jane myślała, że widziała już wszystko... Cóż, myliła się.

Właśnie starały się prowadzić dochodzenie dla Samary, potężnej egzekutorki asari - Jane, Miranda oraz dziwnie podekscytowana Jack. Samara od samego początku robiła ogromne wrażenie, promieniując aurą potęgi, mocy i nieskończonego spokoju. Dawało to z lekka przerażający efekt, nawet Jack uznała za stosowne zachować pozory dobrego wychowania w trakcie ich spotkania.

O dziwo, to nie kłótnie jej towarzyszek były problemem, co bardziej warunki panujące podczas walki.

O ile Miranda starała się nie wdychać wszechobecnych dookoła toksyn, tak Jack była już wyraźnie na haju. Łysa biotyczka z rozkoszą pławiła się w nowo powstałej, chemicznej chmurze, popisując się tymczasowo wzmocnioną biotyką.

\- Do końca straciłaś rozum?! - Miranda krzyknęła zza osłony, rzucając osobliwością w najbliższego mecha; wybuch pochłonął kolejne pojemniki. Chmura doleciała do Jane, wywołując u niej napad kaszlu.

\- Wyluzuj cycki, pomponiaro! To gówno daje lepszego kopa niż hallex! - Jack z wrzaskiem wbiegła w kolejny obłok, biorąc głęboki wdech. Jane na ten widok zrobiło się słabo. - To lepsze niż czerwony piasek! To lepsze niż seks!

\- Ta substancja jest wysoce toksyczna, w takim tempie za pół godziny wypali ci resztki mózgu!

\- To dla mnie nic nowego, lepiej sama spróbuj, nadęta lasencjo! Kto wie, może po tym nie będziesz tak sztywna i łatwiej cię będzie...

\- Dokończ to, a roztrzaskam twoją czaszkę o coś ciężkiego, ty prymitywna suko!

\- Chciałabym to zobaczyć, zdziro Cerberusa! Niby co mi zrobisz, udusisz mnie swoimi cyckami?!

\- W twoich perwersyjnych snach! I przestań do cholery wdychać to świństwo, nikt potem nie będzie niósł twoje zaślinione ciało na pokład!

Kłótnia standardowo zdawała się nie mieć końca, chociaż obie biotyczki chwilowo nie były skłonne do wzajemnego mordu. Pomijając ciągłe docinki oraz przyćpaną Jack szło im całkiem nieźle; co prawda, po drodze sprzątnęły jedną asari, która wyraźnie chciała zrobić z nich idiotki, ale poza tym parły sukcesywnie naprzód.

\- Uspokójcie się, drogie panie - Jane w końcu przestała kaszleć, zapobiegawczo odsuwając się od pobliskich pojemników. - Miranda ma rację, Jack. Nie mamy pojęcia, co to za paskudztwo. Może teraz jest fajnie, ale mam dziwne wrażenie, że jutro czeka cię coś gorszego od największego kaca.

\- Nie pierwszy raz, nie ostatni, Sheppy! Jak myślisz, może wziąć jeden z tych pojemników ze sobą? - Jack przestała na moment wysadzać wszystkie puszki, patrząc na nie z głodem w oczach. - Te gówno jest naprawdę świetne.

\- Lepiej nie. Tali i Daniels zamordują cię, jeśli wniesiesz to do maszynowni - Jane wyobraziła sobie Zaeeda i Jack wspólnie wdychających ten gaz, ledwo nie pokazując przerażenia na twarzy. - Możesz potem zapytać Mordina, co to jest.

\- Kurwa, psujesz dobrą zabawę, Shepard - Jack pokazała jej środkowy palec, ale odsunęła się od czerwonej chmury narkotyku.

\- Nie narzekaj! Chyba już nic dziwniejszego nas dziś nie spotka.

 

*

 

\- Jestem biotycznym bogiem...

To są do cholery jakieś żarty!

Miranda mogła zrozumieć wszystko - szarżujący helikopter, tajemniczą toksynę w dziesiątkach pojemników, nawet Jack będącą pod wpływem tego świństwa, ale to... To przesada. Poziom absurdu tej misji wyskoczył poza skalę.

Przejście blokował na wpół przytomny volus, przy którym nawet Jack była w pełni sprawna umysłowo. Dookoła niego unosiły się słabe, ale nadal zaskakujące kosmyki biotyki - nic, czego nie mogło wybronić dziecko asari. Dla nieznajomego zdawało się to być nieistotne.

\- Lękajcie się mnie, nędzne istoty, bo w mej osobie biotyka stała się ciałem!

Jane wyjątkowo dla siebie cofnęła się nieufnie, ledwo powstrzymując wybuch śmiechu.

\- Nie wiem, co ćpasz, ale trzymaj się z daleka ode mnie.

\- Pożałujesz tych haniebnych słów! - volus nadął się do granic możliwości, emanując jedynym, słusznym gniewem. - Jestem potężnym wichrem, który zmiecie wszystkich z mej drogi jak... potężny wicher. Potężny, biotyczny wicher!

Miranda czuła, jak drga jej powieka, kiedy to ledwo hamowała śmiech. Volus zdawał się tego nie zauważać, pławiąc się w blasku swojej tymczasowej chwały.

\- ... ale potem poczułem własną potęgę!

Shepard popłynęły łzy śmiechu, mimo to komandor zachowała drewnianą, opanowaną minę. Jack otwarcie trzęsła się z radości... albo z powodu narkotyku w swoim organizmie, Mirandy wcale to nie obchodziło.

\- ... nie wiedzą tego, co ja - że jestem niesamowicie potężny! Lękajcie się mnie!

Te wrzaski stawały się coraz bardziej irytujące. Po chwili volus zaczął wrzeszczeć o ataku na najemników za drzwiami, ledwo stojąc na swoich krępawych nóżkach. Tego tylko brakowało...

\- On nie jest w stanie walczyć - brunetka pokręciła głową z niesmakiem. - Narazi nas na niebezpieczeństwo. Tylko tego nam brakowało, otumanionego volusa kręcącego się pod naszymi nogami.

Jane skinęła głową na znak zgody - bez skrępowania uderzyła nieznajomego w plecy, skutecznie wybijając mu z głowy chęć do walki. Żałosne...

\- To było zabawne - Jane pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się krzywo.

\- Wiedziałam, że volusy mają słabe głowy, ale ten odleciał dość konkretnie - Jack zaśmiała się złośliwie. Miranda wyjątkowo musiała przyznać jej rację.

\- Ciekawe, co będzie dalej - agentka Cerberusa z dezaprobatą ominęła bełkoczące ciało na podłodze. - Kolejny volus pod wpływem? Zapas czerwonego piasku dla całego regimentu?

\- Teraz nie zdziwi mnie nawet magiczny jednorożec - Jane uśmiechnęła się z zapałem, ładując karabin przed ostatecznym starciem.

Miranda westchnęła ciężko, powstrzymując się przed masowaniem skroni. Jeszcze tylko szalona asari z podkręconą farmakologicznie biotyką i będą mogły wrócić na pokład. Oby doktor Chakwas miała w swoich zapasach coś na ból głowy.

 

*

 

\- Jeśli mi pozwolisz, Shepard, udam się na medytację. Gdy tylko będziesz mieć czas, możesz śmiało do mnie dołączyć.

Jane pokiwała głową na pożegnanie, cofając się w stronę mesy. Miranda już siedziała w swoim biurze, mamrocząc coś o kąpieli i przyćpanych volusach; Jack pod sam koniec zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać, z trudem kontaktując. Doktor Chakwas właśnie badała ją u siebie, mając do pomocy zaciekawionego Mordina.

\- Wypierdalaj mi stąd! - dało się słyszeć wrzask zza drzwi.

\- Milutka jak zawsze - Garrus pojawił się obok Jane, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Słychać ją było na drugim końcu statku. Coś poszło nie tak?

\- Dla Jack poszło aż za dobrze - komandor przygryzła nerwowo wargę, starając się ignorować wycie z pomieszczenia obok. - Nawdychała się czegoś i odleciała. Mordin i doktor Chakwas starają się ją postawić na nogi. Kto wie, może coś zdziałają?

Odgłos tłuczonego szkła i przewróconej szafki wskazywał coś innego. Gardner zaskoczony upuścił szklankę na ziemię, dołączając się do litanii przekleństw kobiety za drzwiami.

\- Zabieraj igłę! Cofnij się doktorku, bo wsadzę ci tę strzykawkę prosto w dupę!

\- Nie powinniśmy interweniować? - Garrus spojrzał zaniepokojony w stronę ambulatorium. Stojący blisko Donnelly podskoczył słysząc nagły kwik.

\- A chcesz tam wchodzić? - Jane cofnęła się o krok, niemal wpadając na zasępionego Jacoba. Gdzieś pod stołem mignął jej Boo pędzący w stronę biura Mirandy. Znając jego trasę, zwierzak zapewne kierował się w stronę maszynowni.

\- To ja może wrócę do siebie - Garrus zapobiegawczo skierował się w stronę swoich zwyczajowych kątów.

Mrugnęła do niego żartobliwie, czując przypływ niepokoju na widok Jacoba. Tamten wyraźnie orbitował blisko biura Mirandy, czekając na dogodny moment by wejść do środka. Jane usiadła nerwowo przy stole, dla niepoznaki chwytając kubek z kawą od sfrustrowanego Gardnera.

Boo da sobie radę bez niej przez parę minut, pewnie i tak poszedł do kryjówki Jack. Ale Miranda... jest ważna. A Taylorowi nie ufa ani trochę. I nie, Shepard, nie jesteś...

Jesteś cholernie zazdrosna.

Jane niewzruszenie została na swoim miejscu, ukradkiem obserwując Jacoba wchodzącego do biura jej zastępcy. Instynkt mówił jej, że ten jeden raz powinna pilnować brunetkę.

\- Wbiłeś mi igłę w dupę! Zabiję cię, ty...!


End file.
